Yugioh 5ds Between Life and Death
by Ulrich362
Summary: Yusei Fudo is one of the only survivors of Zero Reverse, but there's more to him than anyone knows. When an ancient evil threatens his home, will his special power be enough to stop it? Or will he die alongside the being that shares his soul?
1. Zero Reverse

Yugioh 5ds: Between Life and Death

(I don't own Yugioh 5ds, all characters and concepts belong to their respective owners.)

"Professor Fudo, it seems you misunderstand the true purpose of this reactor." Roman said calmly. "We won't be shutting it down, instead leadership of the project has been handed over to me. You're services are no longer required."

"What are you talking about, continuing is far too dangerous." professor Fudo said nervously. "You've seen the effects yourself."

"All great achievements have risks, you know as well as I do that we were aware of that going into this project. You have one hour to leave the premises or the guards have authorization to arrest you on sight." Roman said coldly.

"Roman you're making a huge mistake, we need to shut down the reactor before something even worse happens." professor Fudo said as Roman fired a pistol at him.

"This is the future professor Fudo, you won't stand in the way of humanity's destiny." Roman said with a smirk.

He's gone mad, I need to make sure Yusei is safe, professor Fudo thought shoving past Roman and running out of the room.

"Professor Fudo, what's going on?" Goodwin asked. "I heard a gunshot from the reactor room."

"Rex, get out of here quickly." professor Fudo said. "I don't know what's gotten into Roman but he's gone mad, he's trying to continue the experiments."

"What do you mean, you have seniority over him." Goodwin said. "You should be able to stop him from continuing the experiment."

"He's been put in charge of the project, but the ener-D reactor is far too volatile." professor Fudo said nervously. "Please tell me those cards are still with you."

"Yes, I held onto them in case we would need to stop the experiment prematurely again." Goodwin said revealing four synchro monsters.

"Good, keep them away from Roman he's…" professor Fudo started to say before an explosion enveloped the hall sending him and Goodwin flying out of the building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What happened, professor Fudo where are you?" Goodwin asked weakly.

"Rex, take this and the four dragons and run." said a figure obscured by smoke.

"Roman, what is this?" Goodwin asked nervously.

"The one thing that could ensure humanity's survival brother, the forces of darkness are soon going to awaken. You need to find the signers and stop the darkness before the end of the world." Roman said.

"Wait, what about you?" Goodwin asked.

"My destiny is to lead those dark forces, and when the time comes we will meet again as enemies." Roman said as he entered the crumbling building.

Roman, what happened to you, Goodwin thought sadly as he ran from the building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Professor Goodwin, your arm." said a guard in the building. "You need immediate medical attention."

"No, I'll be fine." Roman said.

"Sir your arm has been severed, you could die if that isn't taken care of." the guard said.

"I said I'd be fine." Roman said coldly. Very soon this injury won't make any difference, the forces of the Netherworld will fuel my life, he thought before walking to the ener-D reactor control panel and damaging it.

"What are you doing?" the guard asked fearfully.

"Something that was destined to happen, and with this I will be reborn as a dark signer." Roman said just as a flash of rainbow light enveloped the building killing everyone inside and splitting the city in half.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _What an interesting situation, this human is fighting for its life even here in the Netherworld." said a voice._

" _Perhaps there's a reason for this, my king it may be this is the opportunity I have been waiting for to unleash my full potential." said a second voice._

" _You want to join with his soul and return to that world. Very well just know that his destiny is to fall alongside the rest of his world." the first voice said._

" _I understand, however I haven't been allowed to unleash my true power in five hundred thousand years." the second voice said._

" _Just know that the others will emerge into the human world soon, and then the Crimson Dragon will finally perish." the first voice said._

" _I understand, perhaps when the time comes I will be able to aid you in this war." the second voice said before a flash of black light enveloped the small baby and it vanished from the Netherworld._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Yusei, what do you say to having a quick duel? Jack asked. "We need to stay at the top of our game if we're going to beat the other duel gangs."

"You're right Jack, and I'm always up for a match." Yusei said.

"Maybe you'll finally decide to bring out that special card you keep talking about instead of just Stardust Dragon." Jack said with a smirk.

"Maybe, I haven't needed it so far though." Yusei said activating his duel disc.

"Let's duel." said Yusei and Jack simultaneously.

Yusei 4000 Jack 4000: "I'll go first Jack, so I'll summon Sonic Chick in defense mode and play two cards facedown." Yusei said.

"In that case it's my turn Yusei so I'll start with my Twin Sword Marauder in attack mode, and next I'll play one card facedown." Jack said. "Now I'll attack."

"Not quite Jack, I reveal my trap card Scrap-Iron Scarecrow." Yusei said. "This negates your attack and then I can set it back on the field."

"In that case I'll end my turn." Jack said.

"I hate to interrupt a good duel you guys, but we have work to do." Kalin said quickly.

"Another duel gang the Enforcers need to take down?" Yusei asked.

"What else, let's take them down just like all the others." Crow said walking into the up to the others.

"This should be fun." Jack said deactivating his duel disc. "So which gang are we going after this time?"

"Does it matter?" Crow asked. "No matter who we're up against the Enforcers can take them out no problem."

"Exactly, that's why we're going to make the Satellite safe for everyone." Kalin said. "Let's head out."

"Right." Yusei, Jack, and Crow said simultaneously.

(Roman sabotaged the ener-D reactor, but in doing so bonded a human to a creature of the Netherworld, and now the Enforcers are working to free the Satellite from the duel gangs. Next chapter Yusei will reveal his special card. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	2. Yusei's power

"Alright Enforcers, we're outnumbered five to one. So make sure you take down at least that many." Kalin said with a smirk.

"Only five, this should be over quick." Jack said confidently.

"Don't get overly confident Jack, the last thing we need is for you to end up losing." Crow said sarcastically.

"I wouldn't worry about Jack, let's take care of these guys." Yusei said with a smirk.

"Exactly, it's time for the Enforcers to wipe out another duel gang." Kalin said as the four of them ran into an abandoned warehouse. "Split up and take care of anyone you find."

The moment Kalin said that, the Enforcers split up and started searching the building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, Skull Knight attack Crow's Shura the Blue Flame." said a male duelist. "Looks like the Enforcers aren't so tough."

"Keep telling yourself that, I use the effect of Blackwing – Kalut the Moonshadow to give Shura an extra 1400 attack points, better luck next time." Crow said as he won the duel and his opponent's duel disc exploded. "Oh wait, there won't be a next time. Now then, who's next?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hold on a minute, can't we talk about this peacefully?" asked a male duelist nervously.

"Sure I'm willing to talk things out, but I can't say the same for him Red Dragon Archfiend attack." Jack said as his opponent lost the last of their life points and their duel disc exploded. "One down four to go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Junk Warrior, wipe out her life points." Yusei said as his monster attacked a female duelist directly.

"Not so fast, I use my Mirror Force trap to destroy every monster on your field." the female duelist said quickly.

"I play Stardust Dragon's special ability, now by releasing him your Mirror Force is negated." Yusei said. "You lose."

"This is bad, someone needs to warn the boss." the female duelist said as her duel disc exploded as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Looks like you weren't up to the challenge, Vorse Raider attack him directly." Kalin said confidently.

"No way." said a male duelist as his duel disc exploded. "You haven't beaten us yet."

"Is that a fact, well we'll just have to keep enforcing then." Kalin said with a smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yusei, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Jack asked.

"Sounds good Jack, let's take these two down." Yusei said.

"Attack." Yusei and Jack said simultaneously as their dragons wiped out their opponent's life points.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Just face it, you've lost to the Enforcers." Kalin said. "One final match and your gang is history."

"That's what you think, the Enforcers are the ones who are about to lose." said a male duelist with a skull duel disc. "I have a few special tricks up my sleeve."

"What do you mean?" Kalin asked nervously.

"You'll have to wait and see." the male duelist said confidently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Blackwing Armor Master attack." Crow said wiping out another duelists life points. "How are you guys doing?"

"Do you even need to ask that?" Jack asked with a smirk. "These guys aren't even worth our time."

"Keep laughing you punks, this is far from over." said a male duelist.

"What are you talking about, nearly your entire gang has been taken down." Jack said. "You can't possibly win."

"Is that so, what about you guys?" asked a female duelist. "How will the Enforcers hold together once your leader is a stain on the concrete outside?"

"You're bluffing." Yusei said just before a scream sounded from the roof. "That was Kalin."

"It sounded like he was in trouble, we'll take care of thing in here Yusei." Crow said "Make sure he's alright."

"Right." Yusei said running out of the building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What kind of freak are you?" Kalin asked weakly.

"Freak, I'm hurt." the male duelist said. "Of course not nearly as much as you're going to be, I attack you directly with my Ancient Dragon."

The moment the dragon attacked, Kalin was blasted off the roof.

"No way, this can't be happening." Kalin said nervously.

"Kalin!" Yusei yelled nervously.

 _Yusei, unleash me and your friend can be saved, said a voice into his mind._

How, I don't have the time to summon you to the field, Yusei thought.

 _You don't need a card, just call upon my powers, the voice said. Though hurry, your friend is in danger._

Alright, just save him, Yusei thought as a purple glow appeared around him. "Come forth, Immortal Cosmic Dragon."

The moment Yusei said that he collapsed as his purple aura flowed into the sky and a figure appeared inside it that caught Kalin and carried him to the ground.

"What the, what kind of monster is that?" the male duelist asked nervously as the green dragon appeared in front of him. "This is impossible, that kid didn't play any cards."

"Yusei, what's going on?" Crow asked as he ran out with Jack.

"What in the world? Where did that dragon come from?" Jack asked.

"You will not hurt him any longer." Immortal Cosmic Dragon said coldly as the purple aura surrounding it destroyed the male duelist's duel disc.

"This is a nightmare, that brat can't have the same powers I do. It isn't possible." the male duelist said fearfully.

Yusei's life is in danger; I can't stay separated from him for much longer, Immortal Cosmic Dragon thought nervously. "Consider yourself lucky, you'll live to see another day."

With those words, Immortal Cosmic Dragon vanished and the purple aura surrounded Yusei before fading.

"Kalin, you're safe." Yusei said weakly getting up. "That's a relief."

"Forget about me, what was that?" Kalin asked. "Where did you find that green dragon of yours? I've never even heard of an Immortal Cosmic Dragon."

"I've had him for as long as I can remember, but…" Yusei started to say before collapsing again.

"Yusei, hey are you alright man?" Crow asked.

"He needs to rest, whatever that dragon was it took it out of him for some reason." Jack said. "Give me a hand Kalin."

"Right." Kalin said. I'll return the favor sometime Yusei, we Enforcers need to stick together, he thought.

(The Enforcers have defeated another duel gang, and Yusei has revealed the Immortal Cosmic Dragon. Next chapter will move forward to Yusei's arrival in New Domino City. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(Author's Note: The leader of the duel gang was a psychic duelist, that's how he was able to physically injure Kalin and throw him from the roof.)


	3. Reunion

"It's good to see you again Yusei, how have you been the past few years?" Jack asked with a smirk.

"I've been fine Jack, but we both know why I'm here." Yusei said.

"Is that so, would you want this back then?" Jack asked revealing the Stardust Dragon card. "You came all this way, so you can have your card back."

"Not yet Jack, I'll be taking my card but first I'm going to make you pay for betraying your friends." Yusei said.

"I had a feeling you'd ask for a duel Yusei." Jack said. "I suppose I can oblige you for old time's sake, and I know the perfect place for our match."

"Fine, lead the way Jack." Yusei said before the two of them rode into New Domino City on their duel runners.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome to the Kaibadome, a fitting place for our duel wouldn't you agree Yusei?" Jack asked with a smirk.

"Enough talking Jack, let's get this duel started." Yusei said

"If you're in such a hurry to get sent back to the Satellite I'm not going to keep you any longer than necessary." Jack said. "I activate the Speed World field spell."

"I'm going to beat you Jack." Yusei said.

"We'll see about that Yusei." Jack said calmly.

"Let's duel." said Yusei and Jack simultaneously.

Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 0 Jack life points 4000 speed counters 0: "I'll go first Yusei, so I'll set one card facedown and then I'll summon Twin Sword Marauder in attack mode, that ends my turn." Jack said.

Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 1 Jack life points 4000 speed counters 1: "In that case it's my turn Jack, and I'll start by setting two cards facedown and I'll summon Speed Warrior in attack mode." Yusei said.

"So now you're going to tell me about how his attack points will double this round making him stronger than my Twin Sword Maruader." Jack said.

"Well since you already know what's coming I'll have Speed Warrior attack Twin Sword Marauder." Yusei said. "That ends my turn Jack."

Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 2 Jack life points 3800 speed counters 2: "It's my move Yusei, so I'll play my Powerful Rebirth trap card to bring Twin Sword Marauder back from the graveyard with 100 extra attack points and an extra level." Jack said. "Now I'll repay that attack from before by having my Twin Sword Maruader attack your Speed Warrior."

"I play my trap card Scrap-Iron Scarecrow." Yusei said.

"In that case I'll set two cards and summon Dark Resonator, and now I'll tune Dark Resonator with Twin Sword Marauder." Jack said. "The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!"

"I had a feeling you'd be summoning him." Yusei said.

"Well since I already attacked I'll end my turn." Jack said calmly.

Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 3 Jack life points 3800 speed counters 3: "It's my move Jack, so I'll set one monster in defense mode and switch Speed Warrior into defense mode too. That ends my turn." Yusei said.

 _Yusei, if you want to defeat Jack you'll need to call me to your side of the field._

I know, I just need one more turn, Yusei thought.

Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 4 Jack life points 3800 speed counters 4: "You should know better than to play a defense position monster in front of my Red Dragon Archfiend, but I think I'll hold off for now and start by summoning Mad Archfiend in attack mode." Jack said. "Now I'll attack your facedown monster with Red Dragon Archfiend."

"I use my Scrap-Iron Scarecrow trap to negate that attack." Yusei said quickly.

"I knew you would do that Yusei, of course now you have no way of protecting Speed Warrior from my Mad Archfiend's attack." Jack said. "That ends my move."

Yusei life points 2600 speed counters 4 Jack life points 3800 speed counters 5: "It's my turn Jack, and it's about time I take down your Red Dragon Archfiend." Yusei said. "I play the speed spell Double Summon, and now I'll summon Junk Synchron and Debris Dragon."

"What are you planning Yusei?" Jack asked. "You can't synchro summon anything strong enough to defeat my Red Dragon Archfiend, and I still have your precious Stardust Dragon."

"Stardust Dragon isn't my best card Jack, my strongest monster requires a different kind of summoning." Yusei said. "I reveal my Ghost Gardna, and now I have all three requirements. A tuner monster, a dragon, and a dark monster."

"What kind of monster requires that?" Jack asked. "I've never heard of anything like that."

"Dragon of darkness born from my very being! Unlock the seal on your ancient powers!" Yusei said as a purple glow appeared around his body. "I grant you my power to end this battle! Come forth, Immortal Cosmic Dragon."

With those words the purple glow around Yusei flew into the sky and a green dragon appeared.

"Wait, I've seen that dragon before." Jack said in shock.

"Yeah, you have Jack." Yusei said breathing heavily. "I activate one of Immortal Cosmic Dragon's special abilities, I can summon a dragon type monster from either of our decks and give it 500 extra attack points, so I'll be taking back my Stardust Dragon."

"Yusei, what's wrong with you?" Jack asked.

"I'm fine Jack." Yusei said weakly as Stardust Dragon appeared in front of him. "Now I'll attack Red Dragon Archfiend with Stardust Dragon."

The moment the two dragons attack each other, a flash of crimson light struck the Kaibadome as a massive crimson colored dragon appeared between Yusei and Jack.

"What's going on around here?" Jack asked as his eyes flashed red and a glowing pair of crimson wings on his arm began glowing.

"I have no idea Jack." Yusei said while his eyes flashed and a glowing crimson tail appeared on his arm.

Suddenly the Immortal Cosmic Dragon began to glow as it gained a crimson aura alongside its purple one before vanishing back into Yusei as the two duelists lost consciousness and the crimson colored dragon flew into the sky and vanished.

(Yusei has arrived in New Domino City, but he's been knocked unconscious in a duel alongside Jack. Next chapter Yusei will wake up in the facility and Jack will question what happened in the duel. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	4. The Facility part 1

"Mr. Atlas, are you alright Jack?" asked a voice.

"What, where am I? Where's Yusei?" Jack asked before noticing he was in his bed. "Mina, what's going on around here?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Jack." Mina said. "There's no one named Yusei in the city, and even if there was you certainly would have beaten him in a duel last night."

"Last night, something happened last night and I intend to find out exactly what it was." Jack said.

"Mr. Atlas, where are you going?" Mina asked nervously.

"I'm finding Goodwin, he has a lot of explaining to do." Jack said. Something happened last night, and I have a strong hunch he knows what it is.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wake up Satellite, you're not here to nap." said a voice before someone grabbed Yusei by the arm and threw him into the wall.

"Oh man, what happened?" Yusei asked. "Wait, where am I?"

"Allow me to introduce myself, you can call me chief Armstrong." said a man in a sector security uniform. "I'm in charge here at the Facility, and you're our newest guest."

"Now normally, you'd be forbidden from dueling inside the facility. However the honorable director Rex Goodwin is offering you a chance to have all of your punishments ignored provided you can beat me in a duel." Armstrong said. "Then again since your deck was confiscated before you arrived you can't duel in the first place now can you?"

"You planned this from the start didn't you?" Yusei asked angrily.

"I already told you Satellite, I'm in charge which means what I say in the Facility is law." Armstrong said with a smirk. "Now then someone take this punk to his cell."

"Is there a problem Mr. Armstrong?" asked a voice from behind him.

"Oh, vice director Lazar what do I owe the pleasure of your visit sir?" Armstrong asked.

"Director Goodwin told you specifically that this Satellite was to be given a fair chance in a duel against you. I would hate to have to tell the Director that you went against his instructions." said a purple haired man with a clown like appearance.

"Fine, get the Satellite his cards. He won't beat me either way." Armstrong said. "I still don't get why the director would insist on this, he's just a worthless Satellite."

"Perhaps, of course we'll have to see how this duel goes." Lazar said calmly as a sector security officer handed Yusei his deck. "This should be quite the interesting match."

"Duel." said Yusei and Armstrong simultaneously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That dragon he summoned, there must be some connection between that card and…" Goodwin started to say before Jack stormed into the room. "Jack, is everything alright?"

"You can answer that Goodwin, what happened last night when I dueled Yusei?" Jack asked angrily.

"Jack you know that dueling a Satellite is illegal in New Domino City, except for the people in this room that duel never happened." Goodwin said. "The best thing for you to do is just put it behind you."

"I can't Goodwin, something happened during that duel." Jack said before revealing the crimson wings on his arm. "This started to burn."

"Jack, how long have you had that mark?" Goodwin asked in shock.

"I've had this since I was born, so what it's just a fancy birthmark." Jack said.

"Jack that mark is extremely important, it's a symbol of the Crimson Dragon." Goodwin said respectfully.

"Crimson Dragon, wait is that the dragon from last night?" Jack asked. "I was dueling Yusei and then a dragon appeared. So these markings we have summon the Crimson Dragon?"

"Wait Jack are you suggesting that Satellite had a mark?" Goodwin asked in shock. "Are you absolutely certain?"

"Yeah, Yusei had a mark. What's the big deal, there's nothing special about him." Jack said.

"Jack if he has a mark he's much more important than you know." Goodwin said. "Though there is something I need to ask you, during your duel there was another dragon. What exactly was it?"

"You mean Immortal Cosmic Dragon?" Jack asked. "Ask Yusei about it, I've only seen it once."

"I see, well this certainly changes things." Goodwin said calmly. "I need to look into something but I assure you I'll explain everything I know after tonight's duel."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yusei 4000 Armstrong 4000: "I'll take the first move Satellite, and I'll set three cards facedown and then I'll summon my Iron Chain Repairman in attack mode." Armstrong said. "That ends my move."

"In that case I'll go, and I'll start by summoning Speed Warrior in attack mode." Yusei said. "Next on the turn Speed Warrior is summoned, his attack points are doubled so now I attack Iron Chain Repairman with Speed Warrior."

"I play my trap card Iron Chain Recovery, this revives my Repairman and lets me summon Iron Chain Snake in defense mode." Armstrong said with a smirk. "You played right into my hands."

"We'll see, I set three cards facedown and end my move." Yusei said.

Yusei 4000 Armstrong 3800: "It's my turn now, so I'll start by summoning a second Iron Chain Snake, and now I'll use the special ability of my Iron Chain Snake and equip him to your Speed Warrior." Armstrong said. "Now I'll attack with Iron Chain Repairman."

"I play my trap card Scrap-Iron Scarecrow." Yusei said quickly. "This trap negates your attack and then I can set it facedown on my side of the field."

"Fine, I'll just attack with my second Iron Chain Snake." Armstrong said. "Next I reveal my Poison Chain and Paralyzing Chain cards to end my turn."

Yusei 3300 Armstrong 3800: "It's my move Armstrong, so first I'll discard one card to summon the tuner monster Quckdraw Synchron." Yusei said calmly. "Next I'll summon play Junk Synchron in attack mode, and using his effect I'll bring Stardust Xiaolong back from the graveyard."

"So what, none of your monsters are strong enough to destroy my Iron Chain Repairman. This duel is as good as over Satellite." Armstrong said. "You're history."

(Yusei is dueling the chief of the facility, and Goodwin is planning something behind the scenes. Next chapter the duel will end. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated."


	5. The Facility part 2

"You're right Armstrong, none of the monsters on my field are strong enough to take down your Iron Chain Repairman, but I do have something strong enough to beat it." Yusei said.

"What are you talking about Satellite?" Armstrong asked as Yusei began to glow purple and a crimson mark on his arm began to glow crimson. "What in the world's going on with you?"

This must be what the director was referring too, I never would have guessed a Satellite would end up being a signer, Lazar thought calmly. Now the only question is which dragon belongs to this signer."

"Dragon of darkness born from my very being! Unlock the seal on your ancient powers!" Yusei said as the purple glow rose into the air above him before flashing crimson. "I grant you my power to end this battle! Come forth, Immortal Cosmic Dragon."

"What the heck, what kind of monster is that?" Armstrong asked in disbelief.

"This is my strongest monster, so now I activate his special ability." Yusei said. "I can take a dragon type monster from your deck and summon it to my field with 500 extra attack points."

"Wait, how do you even know if I have a dragon in my deck?" Armstrong asked nervously.

"I don't, but we're about to find out." Yusei said before a dragon appeared next to the Immortal Cosmic Dragon. "Looks like your Iron Chain Dragon is mine."

"No way, this is impossible." Armstrong said nervously.

"Now I attack Iron Chain Snake with Iron Chain Dragon, and attack Iron Chain Repairman with Immortal Cosmic Dragon." Yusei said winning the duel.

"Take the prisoner to his cell." Armstrong said angrily.

"Not quite, you lost the duel fair and square which means Mr. Fudo is no longer a guest of the facility." Lazar said calmly. "Director Goodwin would like to speak with you, please come with me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Luna, what's wrong?" asked a green-haired boy.

"It's my arm Leo, it felt weird all of a sudden." said a green-haired girl holding her arm.

"Do you think you banged it into something?" Leo asked. "Should we put some ice on it?"

"No, it's alright now. Thanks though." Luna said with a small smile.

"Well duh, someone has to protect you Luna." Leo said.

"Gee thanks." Luna said sarcastically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Akiza, are you alright?" asked a man in a dark green suit. "You seem distracted by something."

"I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me Sayer." said a red-haired girl.

"Akiza if something's bothering you just tell me, the movement and I are going to do anything to make sure you're safe." Sayer said calmly.

"I know, I'm alright though Sayer." Akiza said.

"If you're sure." Sayer said thoughtfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Director Goodwin, I've brought Mr. Fudo as you requested." Lazar said calmly. "Oh and that other dragon you wanted a report on, it's not what we thought but there is something peculiar about it."

"I see, well Yusei Fudo we have much to discuss." Goodwin said calmly.

"What exactly do you want with me Goodwin?" Yusei asked.

"I'll be happy to answer every question you have Yusei, as for why I asked for you to be brought here it has to do with the mark on your arm." Goodwin said calmly. "It means you are a part of something much larger than you know. Your destiny is much greater than you realize."

"In other words he's like me is that it Goodwin?" Jack asked walking into the room.

"Jack, what are you doing here your duel starts in a matter of minutes." Goodwin said in surprise.

"My apologies director, Jack had the duel rescheduled for tomorrow himself." Mina said apologetically.

"I see, well in that case things are much simpler. You both have been blessed with the mark of the Crimson Dragon, Jack you bear its wings while Yusei possesses the mark of its tail." Goodwin said. "There are five signers including the two of you, and finding them all is of vital importance."

"So where exactly are these other signers?" Jack asked. "It won't matter if we know they exist if we can't find them."

"Jack's right, I just got here from the Satellite and nobody I ever knew had a mark like this one." Yusei said.

"It's actually simpler than you think, we have our suspicions as to the identity of the remaining signers." Lazar said with a smirk. "However in order to confirm those suspicions we require some assistance."

"What kind of assistance?" Jack asked.

"The most reliable way to determine the identity of the signers is to push them to their limit in a duel, that's why I'd like to formally invite you to participate in Sector Security's Fortune Cup tournament." Goodwin said handing an envelope to Yusei.

"So that's your plan, have the people you think are signers duel in a tournament without telling them the real reason for it?" Yusei asked.

"Unfortunately until we're certain of the identity of the signers I can't tell them of their destiny." Goodwin said calmly. "As for the tournament itself the winner will have the opportunity to duel Jack."

"You've had this planned from the start haven't you Goodwin?" Jack asked.

"Quick as always Jack, yes I have been planning to find the signers for some time now." Goodwin explained. "I trust you find this acceptable Jack."

"I'm always up for a challenge." Jack said with a smirk. "Though your dragon won't catch me off guard this time Yusei."

"You're quite confident in him Jack, I can assure you it won't be that simple for him to win the Fortune Cup." Lazar said calmly.

"I can tell you both that Yusei's going to win." Jack said. "Of course you'll need this card."

The moment he said that, Jack handed a card to Yusei.

"Thank you Jack." Yusei said calmly.

"Don't thank me yet, once I beat you in the tournament I'll be taking back that card." Jack said. "So get try not to get used to having it old friend."

"We'll see Jack, I just might surprise you." Yusei said calmly.

(Yusei defeated Armstrong, and now Goodwin has revealed his plans for the Fortune Cup. Next chapter the invitations will be sent out, and Yusei will meet three people in the city. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	6. The Legendary Black Rose

"Lazar, I trust these two invitations will be appropriately delivered to their respective recipients?" Goodwin asked calmly.

"Of course director Goodwin, I happen to know of a certain event going on that they should both be attending." Lazar said with a smirk.

"What kind of event?" Yusei asked.

"Why the appearance of the infamous Black Rose, a witch who can materialize her cards for real." Lazar said.

"There's no such thing as a witch." Yusei said.

"Is that so Mr. Fudo, then perhaps you'd like to challenge her to a duel yourself? I'm certain your unique monster would be more than sufficient to defeat her." Lazar said mockingly.

"Why not, I've been meaning to head into the city before the Fortune Cup anyway." Yusei said calmly.

"Well then, we should be off." Lazar said calmly. "The Black Rose could arrive at any moment."

With those words Yusei and Lazar walked out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why did I agree to come with you again?" asked a green haired girl.

"You came with me because Dexter couldn't make it. Besides Luna because you want to see the Black Rose too." said a green haired boy. "Anyway you can watch me take down these guys with my awesome Morphtronic deck."

"Leo, you shouldn't underestimate the people you duel. It's why you lose all the time." Luna said.

"Luna, don't say that." Leo said defensively. "Just watch, I'll take down the next person I see."

"Miss Luna, I have something for you." Lazar said calmly walking up to the two of them.

"For me, what is it?" Luna asked in confusion as Lazar handed her a letter. "The Fortune Cup, wait is this an invitation to compete?"

"Of course, your talents make you more than qualified to compete." Lazar said calmly.

"Wait a second, are you sure that's a good idea Luna?" Leo asked. "I mean we both know what could happen."

"Is something wrong?" Yusei asked walking up to the three of them.

"Mr. Fudo, allow me to introduce miss Luna and her brother Leo." Lazar said calmly. "Luna shall be one of the competitors you may face in the Fortune Cup, I wish you both luck in the competition."

As he said that, Lazar walked off into the crowd.

"So you're in the tournament too?" Yusei asked. "Well good luck Luna."

"You're a duelist aren't you?" Leo asked excitedly. "I challenge you to a duel."

"Maybe later, I'm actually looking for someone right now. Have either of you heard about this Black Rose person?" Yusei asked.

"The Black Rose, we're trying to find her too." Leo said.

"Well then do you have any idea where she might be?" Yusei asked.

"No, but the rumor is she's supposed to be here." Leo said.

Suddenly a flash of light occurred behind Leo and Luna and the silhouette of a dragon appeared.

"I'm guessing that's her." Yusei said calmly.

"Yeah, come on let's go." Leo said eagerly.

"Leo, we should be careful remember?" Luna asked in annoyance.

"Yeah, but this could be our only chance to see the Black Rose in person." Leo argued. "Let's at least go take a look Luna."

With those words Leo ran towards the dragon.

"Is he usually like that?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah, it gets annoying sometimes." Luna said. "Though he always tries to help out and be there for me."

"Sounds like a good brother, though we should probably make sure he isn't getting himself into too much trouble." Yusei said calmly.

"You're right, let's go." Luna said before the two of them walked after Leo.

"So why is your brother looking for this Black Rose?" Yusei asked. "Isn't she supposed to be a witch?"

"Well that's what the rumors say, Leo wants to find out if they're true though. He was going to come with our friend Dexter but he got in trouble so Leo made me come instead." Luna said.

"Oh man, you guys it's really the Black Rose." Leo said excitedly. "I told you she was real Luna."

Suddenly Yusei's mark began glowing.

"What, your arm you also have a mark." the Black Rose said angrily.

"Huh, what's going on with your arm?" Leo asked in shock.

"Leo, we have a bigger problem right now." Luna said. "She sounds angry about something."

"Wait, what did you mean you have a mark like mine?" Yusei asked taking a step forward.

"Stay away from me." the Black Rose said placing a card on her duel disc and vanishing in a flash of light.

"No way, you have something in common with the Black Rose. That's so cool." Leo said excitedly.

"Maybe, but there's something else about her." Yusei said. "I have a feeling we'll see her again."

"I hope not, she scared me." Luna said nervously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Who was that, why did he have one of these wretched marks?" asked the Black Rose as she took off her mask revealing herself to be a young red-haired girl.

"If you want answers I can tell you where to find them miss Akiza." said a figure in the shadows. "The director is impressed with your dueling talents and has formally offered you an invitation to the Fortune Cup."

"Why should I listen to you?" the Black Rose asked coldly.

"Simple, because I can personally guarantee that you'll find out exactly why you have that mark should you compete." the figure said handing her a letter. "The choice is yours of course but I do hope to see you there."

As the figure said that, it disappeared.

"Fortune Cup, I need to see what he thinks before making any decisions." the Black Rose said quietly before disappearing as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are you hiding Goodwin?" Jack asked suspiciously. "I know there's something important about that dragon Yusei has, so what exactly is it?"

"I wish I could answer that but I don't know what that dragon is either Jack. With any luck that's another mystery that will be solved in the tournament, of course the priority will be to determine the identity of the other signers." Goodwin said.

"Yeah, I know." Jack said calmly.

(The invitations to the Fortune Cup have reached the potential signers, and Goodwin is trying to find out about Yusei's dragon. Next chapter the Fortune Cup will begin. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	7. The competition begins

"Welcome ladies and gentleman to Sector Securities very own Fortune Cup." said the MC. "We have quite the line-up of duelists all gunning for Jack Atlas and a shot at the championship crown. Now without further delay let's get started by introducing the first duelist, he's making his tournament debut but don't let that fool you, he isn't someone to underestimate. Please welcome Yusei Fudo."

The moment the MC said that, Yusei stepped out next to him.

"This is going to be an interesting tournament." Yusei said calmly. For more reasons than you know, he thought.

"You can say that again Yusei, and this next duelist is sure to turn up the heat. Please welcome the former champion Hunter Pace." the MC said calmly.

"I hate to tell you kid, but this is the big leagues. You're in way over your head." Hunter said arrogantly.

"Maybe, we'll just have to see Hunter." Yusei said.

"You're definitely confident Hunter, but this next duelist just might give even you a run for your money. She's the youngest competitor in the tournament, but don't count her out yet, she's more than a match for anyone here. Please welcome miss Luna." the MC said as Luna walked up next to Hunter.

"Good luck Luna." Yusei said.

"Thanks Yusei." Luna said calmly.

"That's quite the admirable attitude from you two, let's see if this next duelist shares that thought. She has a real green thumb, please welcome the mysterious Akiza." the MC said as Akiza stepped out next to Luna.

"Oh man, how many amateurs are in this thing?" Hunter asked. "You may as well bring Jack out now so we can get to the real duels."

"If you're so confident Hunter then prove it by beating us amateurs in a duel." Akiza said coldly. "Unless you're afraid of losing."

"Sounds like this rose has thorns, but will it be enough to get past our next duelist? The powerful Grieger." the MC said before Grieger stepped next to Akiza.

"This is definitely an interesting group of duelists, I'm looking forward to the tournament." Grieger said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Remind me why we're relying on Hunter of all people to find the other signers Goodwin? He's hardly a challenge at this point." Jack said calmly.

"Perhaps, but Hunter is still a former champion which means he is eligible to enter the tournament. I assure you Yusei and our specially selected duelists will be able to determine the identity of the remaining signers." Goodwin said calmly.

"Director Goodwin, you have a call." Lazar said calmly.

"I see, well I should deal with that." Goodwin said calmly walking out of the room.

"What was that all about?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"The director has been looking into that dragon Yusei has, with any luck we'll find out what it is prior to the conclusion of the tournament." Lazar said calmly.

"Right." Jack said quickly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Let's keep things rolling with the next powerful duelist, the calculating commander Koda." the MC said.

"This should be quite interesting, I'm looking forward to the competition." Koda said politely. "I'm particularly looking forward to the chance to duel you Akiza."

"What do you mean by that?" Akiza asked.

"Of everyone here we know the least about you, why wouldn't I be interested in dueling you?" Koda asked calmly.

"Like it matters, you'll all be losing before this tournament is over." Hunter said with a smirk.

"You can't know the outcome of a duel until the last card is played." Yusei said. "You are a former champion but that doesn't automatically mean you'll be able to win."

"Well said Yusei, the best duelist will be the one who wins." Grieger said in agreement.

"You're exactly right Grieger, and these last two duelists are more than willing to prove they're the best." the MC said calmly. "Next up is the medieval master of dueling, sir Randsborg."

"Thine victory is assured, thou knaves know not the power of my loyal knights." Randsborg said calmly.

"Um, ok then." the MC said calmly. "Moving on last but not least is a duelist who knows how to get inside his opponents head, professor Frank."

"This is quite an honor to be selected for this tournament. I'm looking forward to it." Frank said calmly.

"Well with that settled all that's left is to announce the duels for the first round." the MC said calmly. "First up Grieger will be dueling Luna, followed by Akiza going one on one with professor Frank. Then we'll have Yusei Fudo take on Hunter Pace, and finally sir Randsborg will duel commander Koda."

"I wish you luck Luna." Grieger said calmly. "May the best duelist win."

"Thanks, good luck to you too." Luna said politely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What, are you absolutely sure about that?" Goodwin asked in shock. "Why would it be in his possession if that were true?"

"I have no idea, but I'm nearly certain that dragon is related to that." said a voice on the phone. "Still you should keep a close eye on him, that dragon may be the deciding factor in his destiny."

"Of course, I understand completely." Goodwin said calmly. "Still, to think such a creature could exist."

"I agree, things have gotten much more complicated than we anticipated. The day of destiny is fast approaching, have you managed it yet?" the voice asked.

"Not quite, but with any luck I'll have by the end of the day." Goodwin said.

"I hope so, for all our sakes." the voice said. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye." Goodwin said hanging up the phone. This is unbelievable, to think that a card like that would fall into the hands of a signer of all people, he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you want to take the first turn Luna?" Grieger asked calmly.

"Ok, thanks." Luna said as the two of them activated their duel discs.

"Let's duel." said Grieger and Luna simultaneously.

Luna 4000 Grieger 4000: "I'll start by setting two cards facedown and next I'll set one monster in defense mode." Luna said. "That ends my turn."

(The Fortune Cup has started with Luna dueling against Grieger. Next chapter the duel will continue. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	8. Reactor Overload

"Not bad Luna, but now it's my turn so I'll start by summoning Spell Reactor RE in attack mode, and next I'll set three cards facedown." Grieger said. "Now I attack your facedown monster."

"My Marshmallon can't be destroyed in battle, and when you attack him while he's facedown you lose 1000 life points." Luna said.

"Not this time, I activate my Fusion Reactor magic card. I can play this when your monster activates a special ability, your Marshmallon's effect is negated and you lose 400 life points." Grieger said calmly. "That ends my turn."

Luna 3600 Grieger 4000: "It's my turn Grieger, so I'll summon Sunlight Unicorn in attack mode, and now I'll attack your Spell Reactor RE." Luna said.

"Thanks to my Fusion Reactor magic card I can't activate any magic or trap cards until the end of your turn." Grieger said as his monster was destroyed.

"I end my turn with one more facedown card." Luna said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It looks like Grieger isn't quite the duelist you built him up to be." Jack said calmly.

"I doubt that, Grieger has quite a few moves you haven't seen yet. He was chosen for a reason after all." Lazar said calmly. "This duel won't end the way you expect."

The moment Lazar said that, Goodwin walked back into the room.

"What's wrong with you Goodwin?" Jack asked.

"I assure you Jack, I'm quite alright." Goodwin said. "That call was from an associate of mine, he's still looking into Yusei's dragon."

"Well we'd better figure out what that card is soon Goodwin, because it definitely isn't anything like my Red Dragon Archfiend or Yusei's Stardust Dragon." Jack said calmly.

"I assure you Jack, as soon as I learn anything I'll tell you about it." Goodwin said calmly. Though if that card really is what he thinks it is Yusei Fudo may be more of a threat than an ally, he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luna 3600 Grieger 3400: "It's my turn Luna, so I'll set one monster in defense mode and end my turn." Grieger said.

"Alright then, it's my turn so I'll activate my Sunlight Unicorn's special ability." Luna said. "I can check the top card of my deck and if it's an equip spell I can add it to my hand."

As she said that, Luna revealed the top card of her deck to be a Wall of Revealing Light trap.

"Looks like you don't get your equip spell this turn Luna." Grieger said calmly.

"In that case my Wall of Revealing Light goes to the bottom of my deck. So next I'll just attack with Sunlight Unicorn." Luna said.

"Unlike last time my Trap Reactor Y FI has enough defense points to survive your Sunlight Unicorn's attack." Grieger said calmly.

"In that case I'll end my turn." Luna said.

"In that case it's my turn again." Grieger said. "I activate my Monster Reborn card to bring Spell Reactor RE back from the graveyard, next I'll sacrifice Trap Reactor Y FI to summon my Summon Reactor SK in attack mode."

"I play my trap card, Waboku." Luna said. "Now my monsters can't be destroyed and I take no damage this turn."

"That's fine, in that case I'll end my turn with a facedown card." Grieger said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How much longer do we have to wait for these amateurs before we can get to the real duels?" Hunter asked in annoyance.

"I take it by real duels you mean your duel Hunter?" Koda asked calmly. "If you're so skilled would you mind explaining how exactly you lost to Jack Atlas."

"He got lucky, but that's not happening today." Hunter said. "I have every intention of wiping Jack Atlas out with my new deck."

"I wouldn't be so sure, anyone of us could win the chance to duel Jack." Yusei said. "You might be surprised Hunter."

"Please, nothing you can summon has anywhere near enough skill to keep up with me." Hunter said.

"Don't you ever get tired of hearing your own voice?" Akiza asked. "You're beginning to get on my nerves."

"Just ignore him, I'm certain he'll quiet down soon enough." Frank said calmly.

"Somehow I doubt that." Yusei said thoughtfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's my turn Grieger, so I'll switch Sunlight Unicorn into defense mode and play another card in defense mode." Luna said. "Then I'll set one card facedown and end my turn."

"In that case I'll go." Grieger said. "Looks like I win Luna, I summon the Black Salvo tuner monster, and with his effect I bring back Trap Reactor Y FI. Now I'll tune Black Salvo with Trap Reactor in order to perform a synchro summon."

"That's not good." Luna said nervously.

"A bombardment of power descends from the skies! An endless rain of mechanical might! Synchro Summon! Blow them away, Dark Strike Fighter." Grieger said as his monster appeared. "Now I attack Sunlight Unicorn with Spell Reactor RE, and Summon Reactor SK attacks your other monster."

"This is really bad." Luna said as her monsters were destroyed.

"Now I'll attack you directly with Dark Strike Fighter." Grieger said. "That ends my move."

Luna 1000 Grieger 3400: "I play the Swords of Revealing Light and end my turn." Luna said. "Maybe I'll get something that can help me while you can't attack."

"Unfortunately that won't help you Luna, it's my move so now I'll use Dark Strike Fighter's ability. I can send Summon Reactor SK to the graveyard in order to deal 1000 points of damage." Grieger said as he won the duel. "You're good, I wouldn't mind having a rematch sometime."

"Alright, and good luck in the rest of the tournament." Luna said politely.

"What an opening duel, Grieger manages to pull off the first victory of the day, but which of these potential champions will follow his victory?" the MC asked. "Will it be the newcomer Yusei Fudo, or will Hunter Pace show us why he's a former champion?"

With those words Yusei and Hunter raced out on their duel runners for the first turbo duel of the tournament.

(Grieger took out Luna in the first duel, and now Yusei is going to duel Hunter. Next chapter the duel will begin. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	9. Synchro Warrior assault

Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 0 Hunter life points 4000 speed counters 0: "I'll start things off Hunter, so I'll play two cards facedown and set a monster in defense position." Yusei said. "That ends my turn."

Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 1 Hunter life points 4000 speed counters 1: "If that's all you've got this duel will be over in no time, I'll start by summoning my Burning Skull Head in attack mode, and next I set three cards facedown on the field. Now Burning Skull Head attacks your facedown monster." Hunter said confidently.

"I activate my trap card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow." Yusei said quickly. "This negates your attack and then I can set it facedown on the field."

"In that case I play my Afterburner Speed Spell, I can use this when my attack is negated to gain three speed counters and deal 500 points of damage." Hunter said. "That ends my turn."

Yusei life points 3500 speed counters 2 Huntner life points 4000 speed counters 5: "It's my turn Hunter, so first I'll reveal my Sonic Chick." Yusei said. "Now I'll send one card to the graveyard to summon Quickdraw Synchron in attack mode."

"Why bother with something that weak, neither of your monsters are strong enough to beat my Burning Skull Head." Hunter said arrogantly.

"I tune level five Quickdraw Synchron with level one Sonic Chick." Yusei said calmly. "Clustering bonds weave a greater force!. Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Roar engines, Turbo Warrior!"

"That changes things." Hunter said nervously.

"Turbo Warrior attack Hunter's Burning Skull Head." Yusei said.

"I play a trap card, Roaring Skull Inferno." Hunter said. "This activates when my Burning Skull Head is destroyed, I get to summon two new Skull heads in defense mode."

"I set one card and end my turn Hunter." Yusei said.

Yusei life points 3500 speed counters 3 Hunter life points 2500 speed counters 5: "It's my move, so I'll start by sacrificing both of my Burning Skull Heads to summon my Skull Flame in attack mode, and his 2600 points are more than enough to take care of your Turbo Warrior." Hunter said confidently. "Oh, and don't think I forgot about that trap card of yours, I play the Speed Spell Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Scrap-Iron Scarecrow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hunter's walking right into Yusei's trap." Jack said calmly. "Any amateur could see it."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, Hunter still has two facedown cards and he is a former champion." Lazar said calmly. "I have a feeling this duel is far from over."

"Watch and learn Lazar." Jack said. "I'm positive I know what Yusei's facedown card is and it's the key to winning this duel."

"I see, and what card would that be Jack?" Goodwin asked.

"You'll see soon enough Goodwin." Jack said. "In fact you'll see before the end of Hunter's turn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now that your trap card is gone I'm free to attack, Skull Flame wipe out his Turbo Warrior." Hunter said confidently.

"I play my trap card, Synchro Striker Unit." Yusei said quickly. "This card gives Turbo Warrior 1000 extra attack points."

"I play my own trap card, Roar of Flames." Hunter said. "This activates when your monster gains attack points. Not only does it negate the attack boost you also take 800 points of damage. I'll end my turn there."

Yusei life points 2600 speed counters 4 Hunter life points 2500 speed counters 6: "Not bad Hunter, but I can't lose this duel." Yusei said. "I summon Junk Synchron in attack mode, and use his effect to revive the Sonic Chick sleeping in my graveyard."

"Another one, how many of these synchron monsters do you have?" Hunter asked.

"I'm not done, next since I have a tuner monster on the field I can bring Quillbolt Hedgehog back from the graveyard. Next since I summoned a monster this turn I can play my Turbo Booster in attack mode." Yusei said. "Now I'll set one card and tune all my monsters together."

"Wait a minute, maybe we can talk about this." Hunter said nervously.

"Gathering roars turn into an echoing arrow which tears through the sky! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Archer." Yusei said as his monster appeared. "Now I use Junk Archer's special ability to remove your Skull Flame from play until the end of this turn."

"Wait, you're joking right?" Hunter asked nervously.

"Junk Archer, attack Hunter's life points directly." Yusei said. "That ends my move."

Yusei life points 2600 speed counters 5 Hunter life points 200 speed counters 5: "Not bad, but my Skull Flame gets to return to the field now." Hunter said. "Next I'll use his effect so instead of drawing a card I'll get my Burning Skull Head from my graveyard back to my hand. Now I'll destroy that Junk Archer of yours and end my move with a facedown."

Yusei life points 2300 speed counters 6 Hunter life points 200 speed counters 6: "Sorry Hunter, but I'm going to have to end this duel." Yusei said calmly. "I play my trap card Descending Lost Star. This brings Turbo Warrior back from the graveyard in defense mode, though his defense points are reduced to zero and his level is reduced by one."

"What kind of move is that, it doesn't help you at all." Hunter said.

"Maybe Hunter, or maybe I have something else in mind. I summon the tuner monster Nitro Synchron." Yusei said. "Now I tune my monsters together."

"This is bad." Hunter said nervously.

"Gathering feelings will now become a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Blaze on, Nitro Warrior." Yusei said. "Now Nitro Warrior attack Skull Flame and end this duel."

"What an impressive display of dueling talent, Yusei Fudo managed to outmaneuver the former champion in an impressive duel." the MC said. "Let's keep the momentum going with the next match, the mysterious Akiza will take on sir Randsborg."

(Yusei defeated Hunter, and now Akiza is going to duel Randsborg. Next chapter the duel will begin. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	10. Attack of the Plants

"Thou shalt have but one chance to surrender with honor." Randsborg said calmly.

"I don't plan on running from anything." Akiza said coldly.

"Thy choice is a foolish one." Randsborg said. "Thine defeat is but certain."

"We'll see about that Randsborg" Akiza said coldly.

"Duel." Akiza and Randsborg said simultaneously.

Akiza 4000 Randsborg 4000: "I'll go first, and I'll summon my Violet Witch in defense mode." Akiza said. "Next I'll set three cards facedown to end my turn."

"Thine witch shalt not aid you." Randsborg said. "I shalt set two cards facedown and summon mine Masked Knight level the third. Now I play his ability most special to deal 400 points of damage to thine life points."

"Are you done yet?" Akiza asked calmly.

"Thou tongue is quick, yet speaketh the truth. I end my turn." Randsborg said.

Akiza 3600 Randsborg 4000: "It's my turn Randsborg, so I'll first I'll sacrifice Violet Witch in order to summon my Rose Tentacles." Akiza said. "Next I play the trap card Ivy Shackles."

"What sorcery is this?" Randsborg asked nervously.

"My Ivy Shackles trap treats every monster on your field as a plant type monster." Akiza said. "Now since you have a plant type monster in play my Rose Tentacles gets one extra attack."

"Thine plants are most foul, befitting a witch such as the Black Rose." Randsborg said. "Know thus that my loyal knights shalt extinguish thy life points most foul."

"I've had more than enough of that accent Randsborg." Akiza said. "Rose Tentacles attack his level three Masked Knight, and then attack Randsborg directly. That ends my turn."

"I reveal my card most facedown, Knight's Resurrection." Randsborg said just before his monster appeared on the field.

"Fine, that still won't change the outcome of our duel." Akiza said coldly.

Akiza 3600 Randsborg 800: "My masked Knight level the third, thou hast served most honorably, and such thou shalt be promoted. Come forth Masked Knight level the fifth." Randsborg said confidently. "Now, I unleash your ability most special."

"Use whatever ability you want, it won't change the outcome of this duel." Akiza said coldly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you think Yusei, does Randsborg have any chance of winning this duel?" Grieger asked.

"I doubt it, there's something about her." Yusei said. "I have a feeling there's more to Akiza than we've seen."

"What makes you so sure about that Yusei?" Grieger asked. "Do you two have some kind of mystical connection?"

"Something like that." Yusei said looking at his arm.

"Well either way this duel is as good as over." Grieger said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thy Masked Knight shall put an end to thine treachery at once, I use mine magic card Level Up!" Randsborg said. "Now my Masked Knight level the fifth shall be promoted, come forth Masked Knight level the seventh."

"Your knights are far from impressive Randsborg." Akiza said calmly.

"My loyal Masked Knight will slay thine garden of evil, now unleash your ability most special." Randsborg said confidently. "Now slay thy vile Rose Tentacles. That shall end my turn."

Akiza 400 Randsborg 800: "It's my turn Randsborg, so first I'll summon my Phoenixian Seed in attack mode, and then I'll sacrifice my seed to summon my Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis in attack mode."

"Thy creature is no match for my noble Masked Knight." Randsborg said calmly.

"Is that true, well it's a good thing I wasn't planning on attacking. I activate the magic card Fragrance Storm, now I can destroy my own Amaryllis to draw one card." Akiza said. "Of course whenever my Amaryllis is destroyed it automatically inflicts 800 points of direct damage."

"What, you can't be serious." Randsborg said nervously.

"I'm deadly serious." Akiza said before her monster exploded and flaming petals struck Randsborg knocking him unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Unfortunate, I was hoping Randsborg would be able to determine if Akiza was a signer, still we have something else in mind." Lazar said calmly. "Her next duel should confirm if she truly is one or not."

"What's that supposed to mean, are you telling me this next match is fixed?" Jack asked.

"Of course, the purpose of this competition is to locate the remaining signers. It just so happens that we have the perfect candidate in mind to determine if Akiza bears the mark of the Crimson Dragon." Lazar said calmly.

"As for Luna, I have something in mind for her as well." Goodwin said calmly. "Though that will be for after Commander Koda defeats Professor Frank in this next duel."

"We'll see Goodwin." Jack said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"When are you going to tell us what's been bothering you?" asked a woman with a purple lizard on her arm. "It's obvious that something's on your mind."

"For our sake I hope it isn't what I think it is." said a man with a purple spider on his arm. If that dragon is what I'm afraid it is then we're all in grave danger, he thought nervously.

"I doubt it matters, soon enough the signers will be sent on a one way trip to the netherworld." said a younger man with a purple humanoid figure on his arm.

"You shouldn't underestimate the signers, after all they were chosen by the Crimson Dragon personally." said a man with a purple monkey on his arm.

"That's enough, we have preparations to attend to." the man with the spider mark said. "The signers have gathered in New Domino City, which means we should prepare the Satellite for their arrival."

"What about the other one, we're still short one Immortal." said the man with the humanoid figure on his arm.

"I assure you that will be taken care of." the woman with the lizard mark said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well there you have it duel fans, the final match of the first round ends with Commander Koda pulling out a victory against Professor Frank." the MC announced. "Now then before the semifinals begin the director has a special announcement."

The moment the MC said that, an image of Goodwin appeared in the center of the arena.

(The first round of the Fortune Cup is over, but Goodwin is preparing to make an announcement. Next chapter another signer will be revealed. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	11. Spiritual signs part 1

"What do you think Goodwin has to say Yusei?" Grieger asked.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling there's more to it than we're going to hear." Yusei said calmly.

"Attention citizens of New Domino City, as I'm sure you're well aware half of the competitors in the Fortune Cup have had their shot at victory cut short." Goodwin said. "However I am willing to offer two of them a second chance to advance. We shall randomly select two of the defeated duelists and they will have a special match, then the winner will be allowed to continue competing in the Fortune Cup."

The moment Goodwin said that, two screens appeared showing the faces of the four losers before Luna and Professor Frank's faces began glowing.

"Well, it seems we've been given a second chance Luna." Professor Frank said calmly. "Shall we?"

"Yeah, good luck." Luna said.

"I wish you the same Luna." Professor Frank said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's your game Goodwin, you don't give people second chances like this." Jack said.

"You should be well aware Jack, we were unable to determine if Luna was a signer in her previous duel. So we need to try again." Goodwin said calmly. "Should she still fail to demonstrate the mark then we'll know for certain that she isn't a signer."

"Of course unlike Greiger, Professor Frank assured us he would be able to get results with her. That's why he specifically requested a chance to duel her." Lazar said with a smirk.

"Wait, he requested a chance to duel her?" Jack asked.

"Yes, in fact he offered to lose his first duel once Luna was defeated by Grieger." Goodwin said calmly.

I have a bad feeling about this, Jack thought suspiciously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Let's duel." said Luna and Professor Frank simultaneously.

Luna 4000 Professor Frank 4000: "I'll go first, so I'll summon Sunny Pixie in defense mode and end my turn." Luna said calmly.

"That's quite the elegant monster you have Luna, let's see what I can do." Professor Frank said. "I'll set two cards and summon my Symmetry Rorschach in attack mode, now before I attack why don't you tell me what you see in my monster."

"What I see?" Luna asked before looking at Professor Frank's monster. "It looks like a fairy."

"I see, well then now I'll attack Sunny Pixie with Symmetry Rorschach, and now that I have you need to reveal the top card of your deck." Professor Frank said calmly.

"Kuribon." Luna said as she picked up her card.

"I see, in that case I end my turn." Professor Frank said calmly.

"Ok, in that case it's my turn again." Luna said. "I summon Kuribon in attack mode."

"I reveal my trap card, Light to the Depths." Professor Frank said calmly. "Now you send the top five cards of your deck to the graveyard, and then the top card of your deck will be added to your hand, alright Luna?"

"Ok." Luna said absently before sending five cards to her graveyard.

"Show me the card that was added to your hand Luna." Professor Frank said calmly.

"It's my Ancient Forest field spell." Luna said absently.

"Good, now activate your Ancient Forest Luna." Professor Frank said calmly.

"I play the field spell Ancient Forest." Luna said absently. "That ends my turn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's wrong with her, she wasn't acting like this when I dueled her." Grieger said.

"Yeah, I agree. Something's up and I intend to find out what." Yusei said before heading towards the duel arena.

"Stop right there, Mr. Fudo." said a Sector Security guard. "Nobody is allowed to interrupt the duels."

"Sorry, but I need to make sure my friend is alright." Yusei said before punching the guard and knocking him out cold. What's going on with Luna, ever since that guy made his first turn she's been acting like she's possessed, he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's my turn so first I'll play my Gestalt Trap, now I select one monster on your field and reduce its attack power to zero. Of course since the only monster on your field is Kuribon I'll pick him." Professor Frank said absently. "Now then, I equip my Immortal Homeostasis to your Kuribon and since your monster's attack points have been altered you will lose 300 life points each turn, of course in exchange your monster can't be destroyed in battle."

The moment Professor Frank said that, a crimson dragon claw appeared on Luna's arm and the two of them started staring absently into space.

"Next I'll sacrifice Symmetry Rorschach in order to summon Ido the Supreme Magical Force, and now I'll attack Kuribon." Professor Frank said absently just as Yusei ran up to them.

"What the, what's going on with these guys?" Yusei asked. "Wait, Luna's a signer."

"Whenever a monster attacks while Ancient Forest is in play the monster is destroyed during after it attacks." Luna said quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the, where am I?" Luna asked looking around at the forest. "How did I get here?"

" _Luna, Luna we need your help."_ said a voice into her mind.

"Who are you, why do you need my help?" Luna asked just as Kuribon, and Professor Frank appeared around her.

"Finally, I've finally made it into the Spirit World." Professor Frank said with a smirk.

"What's going on, why are we here?" Luna asked nervously.

" _Luna, he is dangerous to this place. You must find a way to expel him from the Spirit World before he causes too much damage."_ the voice said.

"Now then, as for the Ancient Forest Ido the Supreme Magical Force revives itself at the end of my turn." Professor Frank said as his monster reappeared.

How am I supposed to make him leave, Luna thought nervously before her duel disc appeared on her arm. "Huh, wait is that how?"

"Make your move Luna, the sooner I defeat you the sooner the Spirit World's power will belong to me." Professor Frank said maniacally. (1)

"No, I won't let you hurt this place." Luna said. I only hope I can stop him, she thought.

(Goodwin has started a special duel to give one of the defeated duelists a chance to return to the Fortune Cup, but now Professor Frank has infiltrated the Spirit World. Next chapter the duel will end. As always any review or critique is appreciated.)

(1) (Professor Frank correctly believes that if he defeats Luna in the duel, she'll be expelled from the Spirit World leaving him to take its power for himself. If he wins the Spirit World will be destroyed.)


	12. Spiritual signs part 2

"You can't do anything to stop me, once I win this duel the Spirit World will be mine." Professor Frank said with a smirk. "Now, let's finish this duel."

Luna 1800 Professor Frank 4000: "It's my turn." Luna said drawing her card.

"Which means Immortal Homeostasis deals you 300 points of damage." Professor Frank said. "Just a bit more and this world will be mine."

"I'm not going to let that happen, I summon Sunlight Unicorn and next I'll equip him with my Horn of the Unicorn, now I'll attack Ido the Supreme Magical Force." Luna said.

"It seems you've forgotten about your own field spell, now your monster is destroyed." Professor Frank said. "Then at the end of your turn Ido the Supreme Magical Force will revive itself."

"I know, but when Horn of the Unicorn is destroyed I can put it on top of my deck." Luna said. "Then I'll play the magic card Emergency Assistance to bring my Sunlight Unicorn back to the field in attack mode."

"It's still no use, your monster is weaker than Ido the Supreme Magical Force." Professor Frank said confidently.

"I play Sunlight Unicorn's ability, now I can check the top card of my deck, and if it's an equip spell it gets added to my hand. So now I reequip my Sunlight Unicorn with my Horn of the Unicorn and end my turn with two facedown cards." Luna said.

Luna 1500 Professor Frank 3700: "It's my turn." Professor Frank said.

"I play my trap card Pixie Ring, now you can't attack Kuribon as long as Sunlight Unicorn is on the field." Luna said quickly. "You aren't going to hurt Kuribon again."

"We'll see, I activate my Wave of Ill Intent. Now should you destroy a monster I control in battle you lose 300 life points." Professor Frank said. "Now Ido the Supreme Magical Force attack Luna's Sunlight Unicorn."

"Why would you do that?" Luna asked. "You just destroyed your own monster and still won't be able to defeat my Sunlight Unicorn next turn."

"I attacked because I wanted my monster destroyed, now I can activate Spirit Contamination to destroy your Pixie Ring." Professor Frank said confidently. "Now to end my turn Ido the Supreme Magical Force revives itself."

Luna 1200 Professor Frank 3400: "It's my turn again." Luna said before losing 300 life points. "I set one card and activate Healing Wind, now for every monster out I gain 200 life points. That ends my turn."

Luna 1500 Professor Frank 3400: "This duel is over, Ido the Supreme Magical Force attacks your Kuribon." Professor Frank said confidently.

"I play my trap card Fairy Wind, now all the spell and trap cards on the field are destroyed and we both take 400 points of damage for each one." Luna said.

"Go ahead, this duel is over either way." Professor Frank said coldly.

"I play Kuribon's ability, now I can return Kuribon to my hand and in exchange you gain life points equal to your monster's attack points." Luna said quickly.

"In other words you're doubling my life points, there's no way you can win this duel now." Professor Frank said calmly.

"I play my other facedown card, Oberon's Prank." Luna said. "This negates Kuribon's healing effect and we both take that amount as damage instead."

"What no, it can't be a draw when I'm so close to victory." Professor Frank said nervously.

Wait that card, Luna thought. "I activate the effect of Hanewata, now any effect damage dealt to me is reduced to zero."

"This can't be happening." Professor Frank said before a powerful gust of wind blew him away.

" _Luna, thank you for all of your help. You were able to protect the Spirit World."_ said the voice into her mind.

"Um, you're welcome?" Luna asked. "I still don't really know what's going on."

" _My strength is fading, I can send you home but you must find the other signers so that you may learn of the threat to this place. Luna, please keep your promise and protect the Spirits."_ the voice said just as a flash of light enveloped Luna.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well there you have it ladies and gentlemen, Luna managed to squeeze victory from the jaws of defeat and earned a second chance to win it all." the MC announced.

"Luna, are you alright?" Yusei asked.

"I'm ok, a little tired though." Luna said. "How about him?"

"He passed out just before you snapped out of whatever trance you guys were in. Leo was worried sick, Sector Security had to keep him from running into the arena." Yusei said.

"Oh, I should go and make sure he's alright." Luna said.

"Do you want me to head up with you Luna?" Yusei asked.

"No, I'm alright." Luna said just before a projection of Rex Goodwin appeared in the center of the dueling field.

"You have my congratulations on your victory Luna, though now I have a question for you. You are allowed a second chance in the Fortune Cup competition however that means you will be added to one of the semifinal matches. Either Yusei and Grieger's turbo duel, or Akiza and Commander Koda's duel." Goodwin said calmly. "The choice is of course yours to make."

"I can't turbo duel, so I guess I'll have to duel Commander Koda and Akiza." Luna said quietly.

"Of course, I wish you luck in your next match." Goodwin said as his image disappeared.

"The tournament continues tomorrow, so we should head back." Yusei said. "I have a feeling something is going to happen."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm impressed, that was quite the clever strategy Luna used to take down her opponent. I can see why she's a signer." Jack said calmly.

"True, and hopefully she'll be able to aid Professor Frank in determining if Akiza is one as well." Goodwin said calmly. "The sooner we learn the identity of the signers the better."

You'd better win these next duels Yusei, I won't accept what happened in our last duel, Jack thought. This time, I have something in mind to destroy that dragon of yours.

(Luna managed to defeat Professor Frank and has been added to the second semi-final duel. Next chapter Yusei will engage in a duel outside of the Fortune Cup, and the Arcadia Movement will make a drastic move. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	13. Preparations for round two

"That was awesome Luna, you did it." Leo said excitedly. "I knew you could win."

"Thanks." Luna said with a smile.

"So you're the miserable Satellite who thinks that just because he won one duel he's king of the world." said a voice from behind them. "I don't care what they say you're nothing but garbage and deserve to be kicked out of the city."

"Hey, you have no idea what you're talking about." Leo said angrily. "Yusei is a good guy."

"Shut up you brat." said a man in a black jacket. "Now then, I'm going to do everyone in the city a favor and wipe the floor with you before Sector Security sends you to the Facility where you belong."

"If it's a duel you want, fine." Yusei said. "I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Alright, but make sure you beat this jerk Yusei." Leo said.

"Be careful." Luna said before the two of them walked back towards their house.

"Now then, time to take you down." the man said coldly.

"Let's duel." Yusei and the man said simultaneously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sayer, you wanted to see me?" Akiza asked.

"Yes, as you know Goodwin is planning to gather the signers and that means he'll likely attempt to have Luna try and convince you to betray the movement." Sayer said thoughtfully.

"I would never betray you or the movement Sayer." Akiza said. "You know that."

"Of course I do, but that's exactly why you need to join them." Sayer said. "We'll bring down Goodwin from the inside out."

"What are you saying?" Akiza asked in shock.

"Simple Akiza, you'll join Goodwin and his precious signers, and then you'll show them the real Goodwin. Once they know what we do they'll be more than willing to join the Arcadia Movement." Sayer said calmly. "Of course in order to gain their trust your victory may need to be forfeit."

"Do you want me to surrender in this next duel?" Akiza asked.

"No, either Yusei Fudo or Jack Atlas should defeat you. I have complete confidence that you will win this next match against Luna and Commander Koda." Sayer said calmly. "For now you should get some rest."

"Yes, thank you Sayer." Akiza said before leaving the room.

If only you knew how important you really are to the Arcadia Movement, soon everything will be exactly as it should be, he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I play my Junk Archer's special ability." Yusei said. "Now I attack you directly."

"No way, a freak from the Satellite beat me? This has to be some kind of joke." the man said angrily. "I don't care what you say the only place you deserve to be is the Facility."

"Is there a problem gentlemen?" Lazar asked walking up with two Sector Security officers.

"Yes there's a problem, this Satellite thinks he has any right being here in the city." the man said coldly.

"Is that a fact, I wouldn't be so quick to accuse others given your history." Lazar said calmly while taking out his data file. "It seems you have quite a few years in the Facility to address yourself, please forgive the inconvenience Mr. Fudo, you can be on your way."

"Right." Yusei said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There he is, who was that guy Yusei?" Leo asked.

"I don't know, but right now there are other things on my mind." Yusei said. "Something tells me the rest of the Fortune Cup is going to be a lot tougher."

"You mean dueling Akiza don't you?" Luna asked nervously. "I can't explain it but there's something about her that scares me."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, and if I'm right I know exactly what it is." Yusei said.

"What do you mean Yusei?" Leo asked.

"When we met Akiza before she said that I also had a mark." Yusei said.

"That's right, wait do you think she's connected to us Yusei?" Luna asked looking at her arm.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling we'll find out tomorrow." Yusei said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You, what are you doing here?" Goodwin asked in shock.

"The situation has changed, Yusei Fudo poses a threat to everyone in existence. We must eliminate him before that creature destroys everything in existence." said a man with a purple spider on his arm. "Brother if you continue to let him freely use that creature we both know the consequences."

"I'm well aware of the situation Roman, however right now there's nothing I can do. There's still time before the day of destiny, I'll handle the card personally." Goodwin said.

"For both our sakes I severely hope you're right about this Rex." Roman said thoughtfully before leaving the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome back duel fans, the second round of the Fortune Cup is almost ready to start. We have two incredibly skilled duelists ready to start the day off with Yusei Fudo taking on Grieger in a turbo duel." the MC announced.

"Well Yusei, good luck in our match." Grieger said calmly.

"Same to you Grieger." Yusei said. "Wait a second, what's wrong?"

"You can tell that easily Yusei, somehow that doesn't exactly come as a surprise." Grieger said quietly. "Still, it isn't important for our duel so you don't need to worry about it."

"If something's on your mind you won't be dueling at your best, what's going on?" Yusei asked.

"I already told you it doesn't concern you Yusei." Grieger said before racing out on his duel runner.

There's something going on, and I intend to find out what, Yusei thought before racing out next to Grieger.

"Alright, Yusei and Grieger are ready and waiting to get this turbo duel started, so let's not waste anymore time." the MC said enthusiastically. "The second round of the Fortune Cup Tournament begins now."

The moment the MC said that, Yusei and Grieger accelerated onto the track.

"Let's duel." Yusei and Grieger said simultaneously.

(The second round of the Fortune Cup has begun and Yusei is dueling Grieger. Next chapter the duel will begin, and Grieger will reveal a new card. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	14. The fourth reactor

Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 0 Grieger life points 4000 speed counters 0: "I'll take the first turn Yusei, so I'll set two cards facedown and summon Spell Reactor RE in attack mode." Grieger said. "That ends my turn."

Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 1 Grieger life points 4000 speed counters 1: "Alright Grieger, in that case it's my turn so first I'll play Speed Warrior in attack mode, and next I'll set three cards facedown. Now Speed Warrior, attack Spell Reactor RE." Yusei said.

"Not so fast, I activate Fake Explosion." Grieger said. "Now not only is my Spell Reactor RE safe from your attack, but I can play Summon Reactor SK as well."

"I end my turn." Yusei said. Alright, if I'm right he's holding Trap Reactor Y FI in his hand, which means these facedown cards are my key to beating him, he thought.

Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 2 Grieger life points 3400 speed counters 2: "You might think you know what I'm planning Yusei, but you couldn't be more wrong." Grieger said. "I sacrifice Spell Reactor RE and Summon Reactor SK in order to summon out something new, my Synchro Reactor LV."

"Oh man, what kind of monster is that?" Yusei asked nervously.

"My Synchro Reactor can only be summoned by tributing two other Reactor monsters on the field, and then once per turn he banishes a synchro monster and deals 200 points of damage to the owner's life points times the level of that synchro monster." Grieger said. "That's just one of his three special abilities, but I'll get to the others in good time. Now attack his Speed Warrior."

"I activate the trap card Defense Draw, now I take no damage and draw one card from my deck." Yusei said.

"In that case I end my turn." Grieger said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I must say I'm impressed, I didn't expect Grieger of all people to have an anti-synchro monster in his deck." Lazar said. "Against any other opponent this duel would be as good as over, though Yusei isn't any opponent."

"I agree, though it requires a tuner to summon Yusei's dragon is not a synchro monster. Rather it is something else entirely." Goodwin said calmly.

"I can already see the look of disbelief on Grieger's face when he loses this match." Jack said with a smirk.

"I wouldn't count him out yet Jack, this match is far from over." Goodwin said.

"Not quite, a real duelist can see the outcome coming a mile away, Yusei's going to win this duel in no time." Jack said calmly.

"Oh, and what makes you so confident?" Lazar asked calmly.

"I've dueled him before." Jack said calmly. Plus that dragon of his is one of the strongest cards I've ever seen, I doubt even I could beat it without a little luck on my side, he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Quite impressive, wouldn't you ladies agree?" Commander Koda asked calmly. "I might even go so far as to say Grieger's new monster could win the whole tournament if we aren't careful."

"That monster won't change the outcome, I'll destroy it just like everything else he summons." Akiza said calmly.

"Well that is if you manage to defeat the two of us, now I can't speak for Luna but I'm certainly not going to let you defeat me." Commander Koda said calmly.

"I don't need you too, I'll defeat you both." Akiza said coldly.

There's something different about her, maybe Yusei and I can help, Luna thought before seeing something next to her. "Kuribon, I know but we'll do something to help Akiza." she said quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 3 Grieger life points 3400 speed counters 3: "It's my turn Grieger, and your new monster is impressive." Yusei said. "Then again, I have the perfect card to take it down."

"What do you mean, I'm well aware that none of your monsters have enough attack points to take down my Synchro Reactor's 3100 points." Grieger said.

"That's where you're wrong, I discard one card to summon Quickdraw Synchron in defense mode, and next by reducing Quickdraw Synchron to level four I can bring Level Eater back from the graveyard in defense mode." Yusei said. "Next I'll end my turn with a facedown card."

"You act as though you have some secret move all planned out, but it won't work." Grieger said calmly.

"We'll see Grieger." Yusei said calmly.

Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 4 Grieger life points 3400 speed counters 4: "I agree, and no matter what you have planned it won't be enough to save you. I activate the speed spell Reactor Overload, this doubles the attack points of every Reactor I summon this turn until the end phase." Grieger said. "So say hello to Trap Reactor Y FI."

"Great, now that thing has 1600 attack points." Yusei said nervously.

"Exactly, but first things first I'll have Synchro Reactor destroy your Quickdraw Synchron." Grieger said.

"I play the trap card Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, this negates one attack and then I can set it facedown on my field." Yusei said quickly.

"Big mistake, when you play a trap while my Trap Reactor is on the field it's destroyed and you take 800 points of damage." Grieger said. "Now finish your attack Synchro Reactor."

"That's not good." Yusei said nervously.

"Now then, Trap Reactor Y FI destroys your Level Eater." Grieger said. "That ends my turn, but on my next move this duel will end."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, it seem Yusei's gotten himself into quite the predicament, one card in his hand and only one facedown card. This duel isn't going his way." Lazar said calmly.

"You're clearly not paying attention, If I know Yusei like I think I do, I know exactly what he's planning." Jack said. "The whole arena is about to be introduced to his most powerful monster."

"What are you talking about Jack, its summoning conditions can hardly be fulfilled with one card." Goodwin said.

"Just watch, Yusei's going to summon Immortal Cosmic Dragon on this turn." Jack said calmly.

(Yusei is dueling Grieger and his new reactor, but Jack is certain of Yusei's victory. Next chapter the duel will end. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	15. Reactor Meltdown

Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 5 Grieger life points 3400 speed counters 5: "It's my move Gieger, so first I'll play my facedown card." Yusei said. "The speed spell Cosmic Inferno."

"What kind of card is that?" Grieger asked before purple flames emerged from Yusei's duel runner.

"Cosmic Inferno costs 1000 life points, but I'm allowed to summon three monsters from my deck, so I'll summon Junk Synchron, Debris Dragon, and Effect Veiler." Yusei said as the three monsters emerged from the flames. "Now I have everything I need."

"What do you mean, none of those monsters are strong enough to defeat either of my reactors." Grieger said calmly.

"I know, but I never planned on using these three." Yusei said as his mark began glowing and a purple aura appeared around him. "Dragon of darkness born from my very being! Unlock the seal on your ancient powers! I grant you my power to end this battle! Come forth, Immortal Cosmic Dragon!"

"What in the world?" Grieger asked in shock. "What kind of monster is that?"

"My Immortal Cosmic Dragon is strong enough to defeat your Synchro Reactor LV." Yusei said. "Plus since I used Cosmic Inferno this turn if he destroys your monster in battle you lose an extra 700 life points. Now I attack Trap Reactor Y FI with Immortal Cosmic Dragon to end my turn."

Yusei life points 3000 speed counters 6 Grieger life points 300 speed counters 4: "It's my move, so I'll use another ability of Synchro Reactor LV." Grieger said. "I can summon a synchro monster to the field, so I play Dark Strike Fighter in defense mode."

"Why did you summon that, it isn't strong enough to defeat my monster." Yusei said before wincing in pain.

"Yusei, what's wrong?" Grieger asked.

"I'm alright." Yusei said.

"If you're sure, I use Dark Strike Fighter's special ability to sacrifice Synchro Reactor LV and deal 1800 points of damage to your life points." Grieger said.

"Why would you sacrifice your strongest monster?" Yusei asked.

"Simple, when it's destroyed Synchro Reactor LV let's my summon Flying Fortress SKY FIRE at the cost of half my life points, and now I'll end my turn by discarding one card and destroying your Immortal Cosmic Dragon." Grieger said.

The moment Immortal Cosmic Dragon was destroyed Yusei's duel runner suddenly swerved several times before he managed to regain control.

Yusei life points 1200 speed counters 7 Grieger life points 150 speed counters 5: "It's my turn Grieger, and this duel is over." Yusei said.

"Yusei, you can barely keep your runner under control. You should stop the duel and get it repaired." Grieger said.

"It isn't my runner. Anyway now I'll play one card facedown." Yusei said.

"Yusei, the first card you play each turn is destroyed automatically and then you lose 800 life points." Grieger said.

"I know, but now I can summon Rapid Warrior and using his effect I can attack your life points directly." Yusei said winning the duel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That monster, this isn't possible." Goodwin said fearfully.

"Alright Goodwin, what's going on?" Jack asked. "Just what kind of monster is that Immortal Cosmic Dragon?"

"I'll be able to tell you once the Fortune Cup is over, but right now there's something I need to address. Something that requires immediate and drastic action." Goodwin said. "Lazar you are to inform me if anything happens."

"Of course director." Lazar said as Goodwin walked out of the room. "Well Jack I must admit that Mr. Fudo's dueling ability continues to impress. Who knows that dragon of his may be enough to defeat you."

"I wouldn't worry about that, I have something in mind to take down that Immortal Cosmic Dragon." Jack said. In fact, it's thanks to Yusei this idea is even possible, he thought confidently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That dragon, what in the world was it?" Akiza asked holding her arm.

"I don't know, I've never seen anything like it." Commander Koda said. "Still it looks to have quite the difficult summoning requirements which means provided you can keep it off the field you won't have to worry about facing it in battle."

"Unless he manages to play Cosmic Inferno, then he can summon it in one turn." Akiza said thoughtfully.

"Akiza has a point." Luna said quietly. Still, what's wrong with Yusei, and why does Immortal Cosmic Dragon feel just like him, she thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're certain Rex?" Roman asked nervously. "The dragon was glowing both crimson and purple?"

"Yes, it seems our fears were justified. Yusei Fudo is in possession of a monster that wields the powers of the light and darkness." Goodwin said. "If it becomes necessary we may need to resort to that."

"That's out of the question, you and I both know that the risks are far greater than anything that could come from the approaching battles." Roman said.

"I know, but things have changed far more drastically than we know. This may very well be our only chance to stop such a creature." Goodwin said. "Plus we both owe him, and should do anything we can to save his son."

"Alright, let me know what happens at the conclusion of the tournament." Roman said. "If possible we should try and find an alternate solution to this situation."

"I understand Roman, I'll be sure to inform you of the situation." Goodwin said before hanging up the phone. I only hope for both of our sakes that we don't need to use his last resort, he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What an amazing duel, Yusei Fudo revealed quite the powerful new dragon and managed to pull off a victory against Grieger." the MC announced. "Of course now we have three powerful duelists eager for the chance to take on Yusei in the finals. As you recall, Luna earned a second chance by defeating Professor Frank, but will her luck hold out against the Black Rose Akiza, and the calculating Commander Koda? There's only one way to find out."

"Good luck Luna, you as well Akiza." Commander Koda said calmly.

"Luck won't make a difference." Akiza said coldly before meeting Luna's eyes.

There has to be a way I can show her she's not alone, Luna thought, I hope I can figure out how in this duel.

"Let's duel." Luna, Akiza, and Commander Koda said simultaneously.

(Yusei managed to defeat Grieger but Goodwin and Roman are incredibly nervous about his dragon. Next chapter the three-way duel will begin. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	16. Crimson Claws

Luna 4000 Commander Koda 4000 Akiza 4000: "I'll start things off by summoning Wall of Ivy in defense mode." Akiza said. "Then I'll set three cards facedown and end my turn."

"In that case it's my move, so I'll set one monster facedown and play two cards facedown." Luna said. "That ends my turn."

"Well, in that case I'll go and I'll summon my Agent of Hatred in attack mode. That's all for now, but soon enough I'll make sure the Black Rose never duels again." Commander Koda said coldly.

"We'll see, it's my move again so I'll sacrifice Wall of Ivy in order to summon Rose Tentacles in attack mode." Akiza said. "Now Rose Tentacles attack Agent of Hatred."

"My monster can't be destroyed in battle Akiza, your attack is useless." Commander Koda said.

"Oh really, your monster is in attack mode and has zero attack points. In other words your life points take all the damage." Akiza said. "I end my turn."

"Not quite Akiza, my Agent of Hatred undoes the damage I take from one attack each turn, which means my life points go back to 4000. Like I said, your attack is useless." Commander Koda said.

"It's my turn then, so I'll summon Spore in attack mode and flip Nettles into attack mode too." Luna said.

"Not so fast Luna, I reveal my Rose Flame trap card, now whenever a plant type monster is summoned it's controller takes 500 points of damage." Akiza said.

"That's not good, but I can still attack Agent of Hatred." Luna said.

"I can only undo the damage from one of your attacks, so I'll regain 1200 life points." Commander Koda said.

"In that case I'll set one card and end my turn." Luna said.

Luna 3500 Commander Koda 3600 Akiza 4000: "It's my move, so I'll start by activating Monster Reborn to bring back Akiza's Wall of Ivy." Commander Koda said calmly.

"Which means Rose Flame deals 500 points of damage to your life points." Akiza said.

"Perhaps, but now I can play my spell card Deceitful Witness. This let's me uncover the truth by replacing a monster on my field with one in my hand, so I'll destroy Wall of Ivy to summon Seeker of Justice in attack mode." Commander Koda said. "Now with his 2300 attack points I'll destroy Rose Tentacles, of course this activates his effect destroying every other plant type monster in the duel. That ends my turn."

Luna 3500 Commander Koda 3100 Akiza 3900: "In that case it's my turn, so I'll summon Violet Witch in attack mode, and then I'll play my Black Garden field spell." Akiza said. "Now I'll activate the spell card Destruction Seed. This card forces me to send Hedge Guard to the graveyard but in exchange I deal damage to both of you equal to Violet Witch's attack points."

"I can't nullify effect damage, but that won't help you defeat me Akiza." Commander Koda said. "By the time this duel is over I'll make sure you never hold a deck again."

"That isn't fair, Akiza doesn't want to hurt anyone." Luna said. "I know it."

"That doesn't make a difference, the fact is Akiza is a threat to everyone around her and needs to placed in a special facility where she can't harm anyone ever again." Commander Koda said. "Nothing you do can help you defeat me."

"We'll see, I set one card and end my turn." Akiza said.

Luna 2400 Commander Koda 2000 Akiza 3900: "In that case it's my turn, so I'll summon Sunlight Unicorn in attack mode." Luna said.

"Which means that my Black Garden cuts your monster's attack points in half and Commander Koda and I both get a Rose Token, and since he received one Rose Flame deals 500 points of damage to his life points." Akiza said calmly.

"Ok, well in that case I'll use Sunlight Unicorn's special ability to check the top card of my deck for an equip spell." Luna said calmly.

"I activate Seeker of Justice's other special ability, I negate your Sunlight Unicorn's effect until the end of the turn." Commander Koda said.

"I set one card and end my turn." Luna said nervously.

Luna 2400 Commander Koda 2000 Akiza 3900: "In that case it's my move again, and I'll start by activating my Double Jeopardy magic card, this protects my next monster from your Black Garden's effects Akiza. So now I'll tribute my Rose Token, Agent of Hatred, and Seeker of Justice in order to summon my Mad Profiler in attack mode." Commander Koda said with a smirk. "Now instead of attacking I'll reveal my trap card Guilty Verdict. This trap allows me to name any monster I want and if it happens to be in either of your decks it's removed from the game and it's attack points are dealt as damage to the owner's life points."

"Just finish your move." Akiza said coldly.

"If you insist, now correct me if I'm wrong but you have Black Rose Dragon don't you Akiza?" Commander Koda asked before the dragon appeared behind Akiza and exploded dealing 2400 points of damage.

The moment the Black Rose Dragon exploded a crimson claw began glowing on Akiza's arm before Luna's mark started glowing in sync with it.

"I'm not afraid of your powers Akiza, I set one card and end my turn." Commander Koda said coldly.

Luna 2400 Commander Koda 2000 Akiza 1500: "It's my turn, so first I'll summon Phoenixian Seed in attack mode." Akiza said. "So now you two get a new Rose Token and both take 500 points of damage."

"What's the point of that move, it won't change anything." Commander Koda said calmly.

"We'll see, because now I can release my Pheonixian Seed in order to summon Pheonixian Cluster Amaryllis." Akiza said. "Now I attack one of your Rose Tokens Commander."

"Not quite, I reveal the trap card Cross Examination. This forces you to attack Luna's Sunlight Unicorn instead." Commander Koda said.

"Fine, my Pheonixian Cluster Amaryllis is destroyed after it attacks, and then it deals 800 points of damage to both of your life points." Akiza said. "Next I'll banish Pheonixian Seed to revive my Pheonixian Cluster Amaryllis in defense mode, that ends my turn."

(The duel between Akiza, Luna, and Commander Koda is nearing its end. Next chapter the duel will end and the final match of the Fortune Cup will begin. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	17. Sayer's ploy

"Simply amazing, Akiza took Commander Koda out with an impressive move." the MC announced. "Can Luna find a way to outmaneuver the Black Rose, or will she face a second defeat?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You haven't won yet Akiza, this duel won't end until you're defeated." Commander Koda said angrily as his cards faded from the match.

"We'll see, it's your turn now Luna." Akiza said calmly.

"Akiza." Luna said quietly.

"Save the talk, a witch like her isn't worth it." Commander Koda said coldly.

"Just take your turn Luna, it's about time we put an end to this duel." Akiza said.

Luna 100 Commander Koda 0 Akiza 800: "Ok, it's my move Akiza so I'll start by summoning Kuribon in attack mode." Luna said. "Then I'll attack Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis with Sunlight Unicorn."

"What are you doing, that's going to activate her monster's ability." Commander Koda said.

"I know." Luna said. Hopefully this can help show Akiza that we're willing to help her, she thought as her life points hit zero.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why do you think Luna gave up the duel like that Yusei?" Grieger asked. "She could have pulled off a victory if she played her cards right."

"Maybe, but something tells me Akiza had something planned." Yusei said holding his arm. "Still, I have a feeling our duel will be a lot tougher for both of us."

"You can say that again, she's definitely a skilled duelist." Grieger said. "I can't say I'd want to be in your place right now."

I don't know about that, but Akiza is definitely a signer, which means I might be able to get though to her, Yusei thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was certainly anticlimactic, Luna just handed Akiza the victory on a silver platter." Lazar said.

"Maybe, but I have a feeling this next duel is going to end with Yusei's victory. Especially if he brings out that monster against her." Jack said.

"Jack, if my associate is correct that monster is one of a kind and we should keep our eyes open should it appear." Goodwin said calmly.

"Obviously Goodwin." Jack said.

"Director, if you don't mind me asking, who exactly was this associate of yours?" Lazar asked.

"A man I haven't seen in some time, but who has quite the extensive knowledge on unique cards." Goodwin said calmly. Still, if what Roman and I think is true Yusei may be even more dangerous than they are, he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Akiza you were remarkable in that last duel." Sayer said calmly.

"Thank you Sayer, but why do I need to throw my next duel with Yusei?" Akiza asked. "Wouldn't it help the Arcadia Movement if I won?"

"Under normal circumstances it would, but we have the unique opportunity to destroy Goodwin from within." Sayer said calmly.

"Of course Sayer, what do you need me to do?" Akiza asked.

"Goodwin will most likely gather you and the other signers after the competition. That's when you need to ask him about the day the Satellite split from New Domino City." Sayer said.

"Wait, wasn't that just an earthquake?" Akiza asked in surprise.

"No, the truth of the matter is that Goodwin was one of the men responsible, alongside his brother Roman." Sayer said. "Once the other signers are made aware of this Goodwin will lose his influence over them and the Arcadia Movement will become even stronger." (1)

"I understand Sayer, I'll do whatever it takes to help the Movement." Akiza said.

"I know, and I have complete confidence in you Akiza." Sayer said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright duel fans, the moment you've been waiting for is finally here." the MC announced enthusiastically. "These two duelists have proven they have what it takes to give Jack Atlas a run for his money, the only question left is which of these two will get a shot at the championship crown. Will it be Yusei Fudo, the shooting star of the Satellite sector, or will Akiza pull off yet another victory? There's only one way to find out."

The moment the MC said that, Yusei and Akiza stepped onto the arena.

"Akiza, let us help you." Yusei said. "These marks connect us somehow and we need to stick together to figure out what's going on."

"Fine Yusei, I'll make you a deal." Akiza said. "If you somehow manage to beat me in this duel I'll agree to trust you."

"If that's what it's going to take then I'll have to win." Yusei said.

"Assuming you can defeat me Yusei." Akiza said calmly.

"Let's duel." Akiza and Yusei said simultaneously.

Akiza 4000 Yusei 4000: "I'll take the first turn Yusei, so I'll summon Violet Witch in attack mode and then I'll set two cards facedown." Akiza said calmly. "That ends my turn."

"Alright Akiza, in that case I'll start by activating the One For One magic card. Now by discarding one card I can summon Turbo Synchron in attack mode." Yusei said. "Then I'll summon Speed Warrior in attack mode, and then I'll sacrifice him to summon Turret Warrior in attack mode."

"I know what's coming next, but your synchro monsters aren't enough to defeat me." Akiza said.

"I know, which is why I end my turn by setting two cards facedown." Yusei said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"One piece of the puzzle is already on his field, the question is can Yusei bring out the other two in time?" Jack asked calmly.

"We'll have to wait and see what happens." Goodwin said. "Though if his Immortal Cosmic Dragon is as powerful as you say it is Jack I have a feeling Yusei will manage to defeat Akiza."

"You're probably right, the only question is will he be able to bring it out while Akiza attacks him with her powerful monsters." Lazar said with a smirk.

"Trust me Lazar, Yusei can bring out the Immortal Cosmic Dragon in one more turn." Jack said calmly.

"How can you be certain, he only has a tuner on the field. He still needs a dark monster and a dragon." Lazar said.

"I know, and he can both of those with one card." Jack said calmly.

(Akiza managed to win the three-person duel and now is facing Yusei in the finals of the Fortune Cup. Next chapter the duel will end. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(1) (Sayer knows about Goodwin's secrets which is why Goodwin hasn't made any moves against the Arcadia Movement despite the strange events connected to it.)


	18. Fortune Cup Finals part 1

"That was your last mistake Yusei, I summon the tuner monster Twilight Rose Knight, and next I'll use his special ability to summon Lord Poison in defense mode. Now then, I'll tune Twilight Rose Knight with my Violet Witch." Akiza said. "Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"

"I had a feeling that monster would be showing up." Yusei said.

"Oh really, then did you also expect this?" Akiza asked. "Black Rose Dragon destroy Yusei's Turret Warrior. Now I'll end my turn with a facedown."

Akiza 4000 Yusei 3700: "It's my turn Akiza, and it's about time my dragon made its appearance." Yusei said. "I summon the tuner monster Debris Dragon, and thanks to his effect, the Ghost Gardna sleeping in my graveyard comes back to the field."

"Maybe, but thanks to the other effects of your Debris Dragon you can't tune it with Ghost Gardna in order to summon your Stardust Dragon." Akiza said.

"You're right Akiza, but what I'm doing is a little different. I have the tuner monster Turbo Synchron, the dragon type Debris Dragon, and the dark attribute Ghost Gardna all on my field." Yusei said as a purple and crimson glow appeared around him. "Dragon of darkness born from my very being! Unlock the seal on your ancient powers! I grant you my power to end this battle! Come Forth, Immortal Cosmic Dragon."

"That dragon won't help you defeat my Black Rose Dragon." Akiza said. "I activate the trap card Rose Gift, now by sending a plant type monster on my field to the graveyard my Black Rose Dragon gains 1000 attack points."

"I set one card and end my turn." Yusei said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Not bad Akiza, Yusei's Immortal Cosmic Dragon can't take a monster that's already on the field." Jack said. "Plus with the bonus from her trap Black Rose Dragon beats it by 200 attack points."

"In other words Yusei Fudo is going to lose this duel." Lazar said calmly.

"I have my doubts about that Lazar." Goodwin said. "Something tells me this duel is far from over."

"I sincerely doubt that director, even if Yusei were to summon Stardust Dragon now I doubt he would be able to win." Lazar said.

"Trust me Lazar, Yusei is far from beaten." Jack said. "I have a feeling that Black Rose Dragon will be destroyed sooner than we think."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's my move Yusei, so I'll start by switching Lord Poison into attack mode." Akiza said. "Now Black Rose Dragon destroy that Immortal Cosmic Dragon."

"Not so fast Akiza, I play the trap card Scrap-Iron Scarecrow." Yusei said. "This negates your attack and then I can set it facedown on my field."

"You managed to buy yourself one turn Yusei, that's all." Akiza said.

"One turn can make all the difference Akiza." Yusei said. "I activate the Domino Effect magic card, now Immortal Cosmic Dragon attack Akiza's Lord Poison."

"That was a mistake Yusei, when Lord Poison is sent to the graveyard I can summon a different plant type monster to the field, and I choose my Violet Witch." Akiza said.

"Maybe, but thanks to Domino Effect by sending one card in my hand to the graveyard I can automatically destroy your Black Rose Dragon." Yusei said.

"Not this time Yusei, I use the other effect of my Rose Gift trap." Akiza said. "By sending Rose Gift to the graveyard Black Rose Dragon isn't destroyed."

"In that case I'll end my turn." Yusei said before collapsing to one knee as Akiza lost 500 life points.

"What's wrong with you?" Akiza asked.

"I'm fine, it's your move Akiza." Yusei said weakly before getting to his feet.

Akiza 3500 Yusei 3700: "I set one monster in defense mode, and then I'll set one card facedown." Akiza said. "That ends my turn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's odd, I would have expected Akiza to finish him off on that turn." Lazar said calmly. "Perhaps even the Black Rose won't attack someone who's injured."

"That doesn't make any sense, Yusei wasn't injured from any of those attacks." Jack said. "Something strange is going on."

"I agree Jack, but Yusei is clearly exhausted. If this continues he may pass out completely." Goodwin said. This is even worse than we thought, if that dragon is truly what we think it is things are far more dangerous than we realize, he thought.

"That won't happen, if I know Yusei he'll find a way to win this duel." Jack said calmly.

"We'll see Jack, if the Black Rose does manage to defeat Yusei you should be careful." Goodwin said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's my turn Akiza, so I'll start by summoning Max Warrior in attack mode. Now Immortal Cosmic Dragon attack the Black Rose Dragon." Yusei said.

"I play the special ability of Hedge Guard, this might cut my Black Rose Dragon's attack points in half but in exchange it won't be sent to the graveyard." Akiza said quickly.

"Maybe but Max Warrior can still attack, and when he does he gains 400 attack points." Yusei said. "Take down the Black Rose Dragon."

"I play Rose Gift's final effect." Akiza said. "I can remove that card from my graveyard to bring Black Rose Dragon back to the field in defense mode and deal 1000 points of damage to your life points."

"That's not good, because now that he's attacked Max Warrior's attack points are cut in half until my next turn, still I end my turn with one facedown card." Yusei said weakly as the purple and crimson glow began flowing up towards the Immortal Cosmic Dragon.

Akiza 1700 Yusei 2700: "I switch Black Rose Dragon into attack mode." Akiza said. "Then I'll attack your Max Warrior."

"I play my trap card Scrap-Iron Scarecrow." Yusei said quickly.

"Not this time, I play my trap card Rose Binding Curse." Akiza said. "This card negates and locks away your trap card."

"That's not good." Yusei said nervously.

"Now I'll end my turn with one facedown card." Akiza said. "Yusei, on my next turn I'll win the duel."

(The duel between Yusei and Akiza is approaching its conclusion. Next chapter the duel will end. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	19. Fortune Cup Finals part 2

Akiza 1700 Yusei 1200: "It's my turn Akiza and I plan on winning this duel here and now." Yusei said before collapsing to his knees a second time.

"What's going on, are you sure you should have entered this tournament?" Akiza asked.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." Yusei said getting to his feet. "I activate the equip spell Junk Barrage, now I'll attack Black Rose Dragon with Immortal Cosmic Dragon."

Sayer told me to lose to him or Jack, I guess I'll have to choose him, Akiza thought looking at her facedown card.

"Now when a monster equipped with Junk Barrage destroys one of your monsters you take half of that monsters attack points as damage." Yusei said as he won the duel.

"Alright Yusei, you beat me fair and square." Akiza said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's going on with Yusei Fudo, he's nearly collapsed twice during that duel, Jack do you have any idea what's going on?" Lazar asked.

"No I don't, but something tells me we'll find out in my duel with Yusei." Jack said.

"I agree Jack, this next duel will be the most interesting of all." Goodwin said. Hopefully our fears will be avoided for just a little longer, though I won't hold my breath, he thought nervously.

"Well that was the last duel Yusei's going to win, I have something planned for his dragon." Jack said confidently.

"We'll have to wait and see Jack." Lazar said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I did what you wanted Sayer, but are you sure this is the best idea?" Akiza asked.

"I understand your skepticism Akiza, but trust me once the other signers realize just how much Goodwin is keeping from them persuading them to join the Arcadia Movement will be that much easier." Sayer said.

"Of course, but what about Yusei?" Akiza asked. "I wasn't using my full power and he nearly passed out the second time."

"I know, we'll have to take care of that when the time comes." Sayer said calmly. "For now we should just wait and see how this final match ends up."

"Yes Sayer." Akiza said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I have a very bad feeling things are about to change for the worse." Roman said nervously.

"What are you talking about, ever since he spoke with you you've been acting off." said a man in a black cloak with yellow markings. "Just what is it you're so afraid of?"

"For all our sakes, I hope you won't have to find out." Roman said as his mark began to glow.

"Roman, something is very wrong and you're the only one who knows what it is." said a woman in a black cloak with green markings. "You need to tell us what's going on."

"You may be right, but for now we just need to wait." Roman said.

"Trust me Roman, as long as we have them nothing can stop us. In fact I might pay an old friend a visit in the near future." said a man in a black cloak with blue markings.

"Just make sure you remember that we need to finish them off on the day of destiny." the man in the black cloak with yellow markings said calmly.

"I know, I'm just planning on saying hello." the man in the black cloak with blue markings said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well Yusei, I can't say I'm surprised to see you here." Jack said as Yusei rode up next to him on his duel runner. "Of course we both know exactly how this duel is going to end."

"Maybe, but then again you never can tell how a duel is going to end Jack." Yusei said.

"You have a point, then again you're dueling a champion. Trust me Yusei, by the time this duel is over I'll be the one taking that victory lap." Jack said confidently.

"It looks like Jack Atlas, the master of faster, is eager to take on this latest challenger. The only question left is will Yusei Fudo cause an upset and take him down?" the MC asked. "There's only one way to find out, and that's to have these two face off in one final duel."

"Since I'm in a good mood Yusei you can take the first turn." Jack said with a smirk.

"Thanks Jack, but I have a feeling you have another reason for giving me the first move." Yusei said.

"We'll have to wait and see won't we Yusei." Jack said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well director, I'm certain that Jack can handle whatever it is you're afraid of." Lazar said calmly.

"If only it were that simple Lazar, if I'm right the entire world could pay the price." Goodwin said nervously. "This is one duel I'm unsure if Jack will be able to win."

"You heard Jack, he has a plan to defeat Yusei's Immortal Cosmic Dragon." Lazar said. "The only question is what does he have in store for Mr. Fudo?"

"I don't know, but right now we need to prepare for the worst." Goodwin said.

"The worst, director just what's going on around here?" Lazar asked fearfully.

"For both our sakes, I hope you don't have to find out." Goodwin said quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Let's duel." said Yusei and Jack simultaneously.

Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 0 Jack life points 4000 speed counters 0: "I'll go first Jack, so I'll set two cards facedown and then I'll play a monster in defense mode to end my turn." Yusei said.

Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 1 Jack life points 4000 speed counters 1: "Not bad Yusei, but hardly a move worthy of a champion." Jack said. "I'll start things off by summoning my Mad Archfiend in attack mode, and then I'll play three cards facedown. Now Mad Archfiend attacks your facedown monster."

"Sorry Jack, but Ghost Gardna has more defense points than your Mad Archfiend's attack points." Yusei said.

"Not bad Yusei, I was expecting Shield Wing." Jack said. "I'll end my turn, but this duel can only end with my victory."

"We'll see Jack." Yusei said as his mark began glowing a faint purple.

(The final duel of the Fortune Cup has begun and Yusei is dueling Jack. Next chapter Goodwin and Roman's fears will be justified. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	20. The power's curse

Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 2 Jack life points 3900 speed counters 2: "It's my move Jack, so I'll start by summoning the tuner monster Hyper Synchron. Now I'll tune level four Hyper Synchron with level four Ghost Gardna." Yusei said. "Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"

"I had a feeling he'd show up soon enough Yusei, that's why I set the Fiendish Chain trap, this prevents your Stardust Dragon from attacking or using its special abilities." Jack said confidently.

"I set one card and end my turn." Yusei said.

Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 3 Jack life points 3900 speed counters 3: "It's my move now Yusei, so I think I'll start things off by sacrificing my Mad Archfiend in order to summon Vice Dragon in attack mode." Jack said. "Next I'll set one more facedown card to end my turn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's going on?" asked the man in the black cloak with blue markings as a purple humanoid mark began glowing on his arm. "Why am I feeling him of all people?"

"I have a bad feeling we're about to find out." Roman said fearfully as a purple spider mark began glowing on his arm. "Things are far more dangerous than we realize, as it stands we may only have one option to ensure our survival."

"What are you talking about?" asked the woman in the black cloak with green markings as a purple lizard began glowing on her arm.

"Cooperation with the signers." Roman said quietly.

"You have to be joking, what could possibly be so dangerous we'd need their help?" asked the man in the black cloak with yellow markings.

"A creature I hope we never have to face." Roman said ominously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Director Goodwin, please tell me I'm seeing things." Lazar said nervously.

"No, that mark is unmistakable." Goodwin said. "Yusei Fudo possesses a mark of the shadows. The question is why."

"Wait, that dragon of his. You don't think it's one of them do you?" Lazar asked fearfully.

"I don't know, but we need to be extremely careful in case it is." Goodwin said.

"Of course, but if Jack faces it now the consequences would be catastrophic." Lazar said nervously.

They would be far worse than you realize Lazar, the fate of the world may very well hang in the balance, Goodwin thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's my turn Jack." Yusei said before purple flames in the shape of a dragon erupted around his duel runner and a purple dragon mark began glowing on his arm.

"What in the world? What's going on Yusei?" Jack asked in shock.

Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 4 Jack life points 3900 speed counters 4: "I start by summoning Debris Dragon in attack mode." Yusei said coldly. "Next with its special ability I bring Ghost Gardna back from the graveyard."

"Something tells me this is going to be bad." Jack said nervously.

"I have everything I need, the dragon type Stardust Dragon, the tuner monster Debris Dragon, and the dark attribute Ghost Gardna." Yusei said as the purple dragon mark began glowing even brighter. "Dragon of darkness born from my very being! Unlock the seal on your ancient powers! I grant you my power to end this battle! Come forth, Immortal Cosmic Dragon!"

The moment Yusei said that, his eyes turned glassy as his dragon appeared above him.

"What in the world, Yusei what are you doing?" Jack asked.

"Immortal Cosmic Dragon attack Vice Dragon." Yusei said absently before Immortal Cosmic Dragon incinerated Vice Dragon with purple flames. "That ends my turn."

Suddenly both Yusei and Jack's duel runner's stopped and Immortal Cosmic Dragon disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's going on Akiza?" Luna asked nervously.

"I don't know, but something tells me it has to do with Yusei collapsing during our duel." Akiza said. Just what's going on with him, this is definitely not normal, even for one of my duels she thought.

"Do you think Yusei's going to be ok?" Luna asked.

"I can't tell, but I have a feeling Goodwin is going to want to see us." Akiza said. "After all, if these marks are involved we're going to need to find out."

"Yeah, you're right." Luna said as Leo ran up to her.

"Luna, are you ok? What happened to Yusei?" Leo asked.

"I don't know, but it's about time we get some answers." Jack said walking up to them with an unconscious Yusei in his arms. "Goodwin knows more than he's telling us, and it's about time we find out what he's hiding."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No way, I refuse to believe that's even possible." the man in the black cloak with blue markings said as the purple humanoid mark stopped glowing. "He's still alive, he can't be one of us."

"I know how you feel Kalin, but there's no mistaking it. That was the power of the Netherworld." Roman said.

"It has to be a mistake, I'm going to personally send him to the Netherworld." Kalin said angrily.

"Kalin calm down." said the woman in the black cloak with green markings. "Clearly there's more to this than we realize, I'll go and see if I can learn anything about it."

"Of course, with any luck we'll find the fifth dark signer as well." Roman said before the woman walked into the shadows. Rex, I hope for both our sakes this was only a freak accident, he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jack, what in the world happened during your duel with Yusei?" Goodwin asked. "He suddenly lost consciousness, if I hadn't had the power shut off one of you could have been seriously hurt."

"Why don't you tell us what happened Goodwin, you've been terrified of something this entire tournament." Jack said. "What's got you so worked up?"

"You're right Jack, and now there's no point in hiding the truth from you. You see there's a very good chance that Yusei Fudo will bring about the end of the world." Goodwin said.

(Yusei's duel with Jack came to an end when his Immortal Cosmic Dragon started acting strangely. Next chapter Goodwin will reveal what he's learned about Yusei's strongest monster. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	21. The two marks

"The end of the world, what do you mean?" Leo asked nervously. "Yusei would never hurt anyone."

"He's right, I know Yusei and if anything he'd be the one trying to save the world Goodwin." Jack said. "So what's really going on?"

"You misunderstand, perhaps I should start from the beginning. You all must know of the marks on your arms." Goodwin started. "They are the marks of the Crimson Dragon, a sign that you are the only ones capable of saving the world from the forces of darkness."

"You must be joking." Akiza interrupted. "All this wretched mark brings is pain and suffering. If I could I would get rid of it permanently."

"Akiza I understand your doubts but had you not been given your power you never would have met the other chosen duelists, the other signers." Goodwin explained. "However that is exactly where our problem comes from, I fear that Yusei Fudo is destined to destroy the world. You all saw what happened just before the end of his duel with Jack correct?"

"We did, what happened to him?" Luna asked nervously.

"I'm not entirely sure, after all he clearly has the mark of the Crimson Dragon just as the rest of you do." Goodwin said. "However I assume you've realized the unique feature Yusei Fudo possesses?"

The moment Goodwin said that, a purple dragon mark appeared on Yusei's arm.

"What in the world is that?" Jack asked in shock.

"That is the mark of the forces of darkness." Goodwin said. "The dilemma is that Yusei has both the marks of the light and darkness."

"So, all Yusei has to do is choose to help people and everything will be fine." Leo said. "What's the big deal?"

"The 'big deal' as you put it Leo, is that Yusei clearly isn't capable of controlling that power on his own. You saw during his duel with Akiza that he was having difficulty maintaining control, and during his duel with Jack his Immortal Cosmic Dragon was summoned using that very power." Goodwin explained. "If my suspicions are correct it's that very card that's the cause of this mark appearing on his arm."

"Then all we need to do is get rid of the card, that's simple enough." Akiza said calmly.

"No, it isn't." Jack said. "Immortal Cosmic Dragon isn't just a card, I don't know how but somehow that dragon is Yusei. There's a good chance getting rid of it will kill him."

"Wait, so do you mean Yusei can't control his power, and if we try to help him it could kill him?" Luna asked nervously.

"I'm afraid that is exactly what Jack means." Goodwin clarified. "Yusei Fudo is very likely going to be the cause of the end of the world."

A mark forcing a power on him that he can't control, just like my power Akiza thought. "What else do you know about that dragon?"

"I'm afraid I don't know much, all I do know is that this creature is incredibly dangerous and draws its power from the same source as your enemies. The forces of darkness." Goodwin explained.

"Then what are we supposed to do Goodwin, just sit around and wait for Yusei to end the world?" Jack asked angrily.

"No, we don't need to wait for him to destroy the world." Akiza said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked just before a man in a brown jacket walked up to them.

"This is a private meeting, is there something you need?" Goodwin asked calmly.

"You can save the formalities Goodwin, I came because I was worried about Akiza." the man said. "After her duel with Yusei Fudo I wanted to be sure that she was alright."

"Sayer, that's right you're the one who told me the truth." Akiza said.

"Truth, what are you talking about?" Jack asked.

"The truth that Goodwin and his brother were the ones who caused the City to separate from the Satellite." Akiza said. "A secret he's been keeping from everyone."

"What?" asked a voice from behind them. "What does she mean Goodwin?"

"Yusei, about time you wake up." Jack said. "It looks like Goodwin has a lot more explaining to do, so out with it what happened Goodwin?"

"Perhaps I can clarify, you all know of the infamous earthquake that split New Domino City in two correct?" Sayer asked.

"Of course, everyone knows about it." Yusei said.

"There was no earthquake, the ener-D reactor that powers all of New Domino City is actually the second reactor. The first had a catastrophic meltdown and exploded." Sayer said calmly. "That was the real cause the city was split in two, not an earthquake."

"What?" Jack asked angrily.

"That isn't the only thing you should be made aware of." Sayer continued. "The first ener-D reactor was destroyed manually, by a man named Roman Goodwin."

"In other words everything Goodwin's been saying is a lie." Jack said angrily.

"No, everything I've told you today is true." Goodwin said. "Those marks mean you're the only ones capable of stopping the forces of darkness."

"If that's true I'll personally assist them however I can, that is if you're willing to accept my help." Sayer said calmly.

"You can trust him, Sayer only wants to help people." Akiza said honestly.

"Alright, tomorrow we'll go to the Arcadia Movement headquarters. Does that work for you two?" Jack asked Leo and Luna.

"Yeah, that's fine." Leo said. "At least someone is being honest with us."

I hope you're right Leo, but I have a weird feeling about this, Luna thought.

"Well if that's all I'll be expecting you tomorrow." Sayer said calmly before teleporting away with Akiza.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sayer, there's something else." Akiza said quietly.

"What is it Akiza?" Sayer asked calmly.

"It's just something Goodwin said, Yusei can't control his powers just like me." Akiza said. "Do you think we can help him somehow?" (1)

"I'll see what I can do Akiza." Sayer said calmly.

"Thank you Sayer." Akiza said. "I just don't want him to suffer like I did."

"I understand completely, don't worry I'll do whatever I can to help him." Sayer reassured her.

(Goodwin's secret has been revealed and the signers are planning to join Sayer instead. Next chapter the signers will arrive at the Arcadia Movement headquarters. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(1) (Akiza feels a bond with Yusei beyond just the mark of the Crimson Dragon due to the fact that they both have a power they can't control, and so sympathizes with him more than she does with the other signers. That's why she specifically wants to help him.)


	22. Signers of Arcadia part 1

"Mr. Sayer, your guests have arrived." said a young psychic duelist.

"Good, let them in and show them to the training hall. I just have one thing to finish here and then I'll personally give them the tour of the building." Sayer said calmly.

"Of course sir." the young psychic duelist said before walking out of the room.

"Sayer, do you think this will work?" Akiza asked looking at the device in front of him.

"I can't say for certain, his power is different from yours Akiza, we'll just have to wait and see." Sayer said. "Now then, we should give our guests a pleasant welcome."

"Yes Sayer." Akiza said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright Sayer, we're here so how do you plan on helping us?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"I have a few things in mind, for example as with Akiza I'm looking into a way to help Yusei Fudo control that power of his." Sayer said calmly. "I haven't finalized it but it may be the key to preventing the disaster that Goodwin warned you about."

"Hold on, how can we trust that you're not going to just try and brainwash him or something?" Leo asked.

"I assure you, even if I wanted to do something like that I couldn't." Sayer said calmly. "My powers don't work like that."

"Alright, we'll believe you for now." Jack said. "Besides compared to Goodwin you're at least not hiding anything from us, at least that we know so far."

"Jack he isn't hiding anything, I told you Sayer honestly wants to help us." Akiza said defensively.

"Sorry Akiza, but after Goodwin I'll have to judge Sayer's words with his deck." Jack said.

"Of course, though this match is unofficial. It wouldn't be fair for the champion to lose his title outside of a turbo duel." Sayer said calmly.

"Fine, so where do we duel." Jack asked.

"Right this way, I must admit I'm looking forward to out match." Sayer said calmly. "Akiza, could you please show the others to the viewing area?"

"Of course Sayer." Akiza said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sayer 4000 Jack 4000: "I'll take the first move, so I'll summon my Psychic Commander in attack mode and play two cards facedown." Sayer said calmly. "That ends my move."

"In that case it's my turn, so first since you're the only one who has monsters on the field I can summon my Vice Dragon to my field. Of course summoning him like this means his attack and defense points get cut in half." Jack said. "Next I'll summon the tuner monster Dark Resonator and now I'll have Dark Resonator tune with Vice Dragon in order to perform a synchro summon."

"Impressive as usual, your strongest monster on the very first turn." Sayer said calmly.

"Exactly." Jack said confidently. "The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Awesome Jack has this duel in the bag." Leo said confidently.

"I wouldn't be so sure, this duel might not end the way you expect." Akiza said calmly before walking up to Yusei. "Yusei, are you feeling any better?"

"I think so, I just hope whatever Sayer's planning manages to keep this mark under control." Yusei said looking at the purple dragon on his arm.

"It will be, I'm positive." Akiza said reassuringly.

"What the, there's no way that card can be fair." Leo yelled suddenly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thanks to my Psychic Sword my second Psychic Commander gains attack points equal to the difference in our life points since you currently have more than me, of course this increase can only reach a maximum of 2000 points, but right now my monster gains 1600 attack points" Sayer said calmly. "Of course by paying 400 life points my Psychic Commander's special ability grants him an extra 400 attack points, and with his sword his attack points reach a total of 3800. Now I'll have Psychic Commander attack your Red Dragon Archfiend." Sayer said calmly.

"Not quite, I play the Prideful Roar trap card now by paying 800 life points my Red Dragon Archfiend gains 1100 attack points." Jack said. "Plus since I lost life points, your Psychic Commander loses 800 attack points."

"Impressive, in that case I'll end my turn with one facedown card." Sayer said. "You're as skilled as I expected Jack."

Sayer 900 Jack 3200: "It's my move so I'll start by summoning my Mad Archfiend in attack mode." Jack said confidently. "Now I'll have Red Dragon Archfiend wipe out the last of your life points."

"Not quite, I play the trap Psychic Barrier, this lets me remove two psychic monsters in my graveyard from play to negate your attacks this turn." Sayer said calmly. "Of course thanks to your Red Dragon Archfiend's special ability Mad Archfiend will be destroyed."

"Fine, I end my move with one facedown." Jack said.

"In which case it's my move." Sayer said before closing his eyes. "I have no cards I can play, congratulations Jack you're quite the skilled duelist."

"Of course I am, now Red Dragon Archfiend wipe out the last of his life points." Jack said winning the duel.

"I trust that sufficed to prove that I truly wish to help you?" Sayer asked calmly.

"I suppose it did." Jack said with a smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It looks like Jack's willing to trust him now." Yusei said. "Still, something tells me Sayer wasn't trying to win this duel."

"No, he was trying to prove to Jack that he really wants to help." Akiza said calmly. "He helped me and now he's willing to help all of us, Sayer's a good person."

"I believe you Akiza." Yusei said quietly. "He's definitely trying to help us at least."

"He will help us Yusei, I'm sure of it." Akiza said. "Besides, you were the one who said we all needed to come together right?"

"Yeah, I did." Yusei said looking at the marks on his arm. "I only hope whatever Sayer is planning can keep this under control so I don't hurt any of you."

"I know it will Yusei, I promise." Akiza said reassuringly.

(The signers have arrived at the Arcadia Movement and Sayer is offering them whatever assistance he can. Next chapter Yusei will acquire his limiter. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	23. Signers of Arcadia part 2

"Oh um Sayer, do you mind if I ask you something?" Leo asked.

"Of course not, what's on your mind Leo?" Sayer asked calmly.

"Well, it's just I was wondering how you knew about Goodwin and his brother." Leo said.

"That, I'd be more than happy to explain Leo." Sayer said calmly before a young psychic duelist walked up to him. "Yes?"

"Sayer sir, the device you were working on is complete." the psychic duelist said calmly.

"I see, well then Leo we'll have to get back to this later. Yusei could you please come with us?" Sayer asked calmly.

"Alright, I'll see you later Akiza." Yusei said.

"Sure thing Yusei." Akiza said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure this will work." Sayer said calmly before walking out of the room with Yusei and the young psychic duelist.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So this is it?" Yusei asked looking at the glowing wristband Sayer had given him.

"Yes, it runs on a similar principal to Akiza's limiter though due to the different nature of your power I had to take a few liberties with this one. That being said, assuming the energy of the Crimson Dragon surpasses that of this other dragon I have little doubt it should be manageable." Sayer explained calmly.

"I hope you're right about that." Yusei said putting on the wristband as a small red gem began glowing.

"So far so good, so shall we get back to the others?" Sayer asked calmly.

"Yeah, we should." Yusei said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So this is the infamous limiter Akiza was telling us about." Jack said. "Are you sure it's going to work?"

"It has to, at least until we deal with the threat that Goodwin mentioned." Yusei said.

"Speaking of Goodwin I believe I owe you an explanation Leo?" Sayer asked calmly. "Perhaps I should start by explaining that like Akiza I wasn't born with my powers."

"Hold on, what are you talking about?" Jack asked. "If you weren't born with your powers how could you be the leader of the Arcadia Movement?"

"I'm glad you asked Jack, you see prior to the incident where Roman Goodwin sabotaged the ener-D reactor I was assisting them in it's construction, in fact that was where I first met your father Yusei." Sayer said. "He was quite the genius and had Roman not sabotaged the reactor there's a very high likelihood it would have been powering our city."

"Hold on Sayer, what does this have to do with you not having your powers when you were born?" Yusei asked.

"The event that split New Domino City from the Satellite had unexpected side effects. The energy released from the reactor had several unexpected results, several of which could easily be cast aside as mere natural events. The worst storm ever imagined by humans would be a simple explanation that most people would believe, however there were more effects than people realized." Sayer said calmly. "I had been testing the connection between the ener-D reactor and duel monsters, I trust you're all familiar with the connection?"

"Of course, every duel disc and duel runner is powered by the energy of the reactor just like everything else in the city." Leo said.

"True, but how would one go about gathering ener-D Leo?" Sayer asked.

"Huh, isn't it just made automatically?" Leo asked in confusion.

"No, ener-D is generated through dueling, it's truly a remarkable system. The reactor fuels duel discs and duel runners for the citizens of the city, and by extension the energy provided by dueling powers the ener-D reactor itself." Sayer said calmly.

"Hold on, you're not suggesting that are you?" Jack asked in shock.

"I am indeed Jack, you see when the reactor was sabotaged a portion of the energy rebounded through my duel disc. That was the event that sparked my own psychic powers to develop." Sayer explained.

"So that's it." Leo said. "Wait but if you got your psychic powers from the old reactor wouldn't you get stronger through dueling too?"

"No, the original reactor was destroyed when Roman sabotaged it am I right?" Yusei asked.

"Exactly Yusei, of course once I learned how to control my powers it wasn't long before I heard that Goodwin had been made the director of Sector Security." Sayer said. "I simply asked an old friend for some financial assistance and that was what began the Arcadia Movement. I trust that sufficiently answers your question Leo?"

"Yeah, wow." Leo said in shock.

"I can't say I expected that." Jack said.

"None of us were, but right now we have a more immediate threat to take care of." Yusei said looking at the purple mark on his arm.

"Of course, which is why I plan on assisting you in anyway possible." Sayer said calmly.

"Sayer sir, you have a visitor. A young reporter girl," said a young psychic duelist.

"I don't recall anything like that, please excuse me for a moment." Sayer said calmly before leaving the room.

"Actually, do you mind coming with me for a minute Yusei?" Akiza asked.

"Sure, what's on your mind Akiza?" Yusei asked as the two of them walked out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I just wanted to ask if it was working." Akiza said. "Unlike mine, Sayer doesn't have any control over your limiter."

"Oh, well for now it's definitely doing something. The only question is will it be enough in case what happened before happens again." Yusei said.

"It won't, Sayer wouldn't let that sort of thing happen." Akiza said. "I know because he only wants to help people, and so do I because I know what you're going through."

"You mean not being able to control your own power, don't worry Akiza I'm sure that as long as all of us stick together everything will work out." Yusei said confidently.

"I know, and I'll be helping you the entire time just like Sayer helped me." Akiza said calmly.

"Thanks." Yusei said calmly. I only hope that this limiter Sayer created can keep my power under wraps before someone gets hurt, he thought looking at the glowing gem.

(Yusei has acquired his limiter and Sayer has revealed the origin of his Psychic abilities. Next chapter the Arcadia Movement Headquarters will be attacked. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	24. Attack of the darkness

"Now then I trust that answers your questions miss?" Sayer asked calmly.

"Carly Carmine, and almost I did have one other question that a friend of mine wanted me to ask you." Carly said. "Have you ever met someone named Toby Tredwell?"

"This interview is over." Sayer said quickly. "I trust you know where the exit is?"

"Hold on, what about my question?" Carly asked. "You've been willing to answer all of the other ones so far."

"Alright Carly, I'll make you a deal. Let's have a friendly duel, if you manage to beat me I'll…" Sayer said just as a shockwave shook the building. "What in the world's going on now?"

"Please help." Carly said while holding onto the window for dear life.

"You should have learned not to stick your nose in places it doesn't belong." Sayer said coldly. "I play Hinotama."

"Wait, stop." Carly said just as the fireball sent her flying out of the building. Why do these things always happen to me, she thought as a purple glow surrounded her and she landed on the ground in front of the Arcadia Movement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's going on, my arm feels like it's on fire." Akiza said looking at the glowing claw mark on her arm.

"Yeah, my sign feels the same way." Yusei said. "Though my other arm is tingling."

Suddenly a second shockwave shook the building and Akiza lost her footing and fell off the roof of the Arcadia Movement. (1)

"Akiza!" Yusei yelled quickly before his purple mark began glowing. "Immortal Cosmic Dragon, save her."

The moment Yusei said that, the purple and crimson glow appeared around him as his strongest monster appeared above him and flew down to Akiza and caught her in its arms before flying her back up to Yusei.

"Yusei, thank you." Akiza said slowly getting to her feet. "Wait, I thought you couldn't control that power."

"I can't, but I knew I wasn't going to let you get hurt." Yusei said as his mark stopped glowing and the Immortal Cosmic Dragon vanished. "We need to make sure the others are alright though."

"You're right, let's go." Akiza said quickly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's going on, who are you people?" Jack asked as his Mad Archfiend was destroyed.

"I would tell you but that won't make a difference once this battle is over." said a cloaked figure. "Now my second Ape Fighter will attack you…"

"Black Rose Dragon, attack." Akiza said suddenly while running in with Yusei.

"So the witch finally arrives, I'll take care of this myself." said a second cloaked figure before she held up a card.

Suddenly the four cloaked figures and Yusei grabbed their arms in pain.

"What's going on, who are you?" Yusei asked as the gem on his limiter began glowing.

"That mark, I was afraid of this." said a third cloaked figure. "Misty, we need to destroy this building as quickly as possible. If we don't there's a very good chance none of us will make it out of this alive."

"Right, consider yourselves lucky this time." Misty said coldly. "O God which resuscitated my life, now I offer you my soul. Break free from the spell held over you for so long! Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua."

Suddenly purple flames appeared as a green haired girl walked up to stand with the cloaked figures.

"Who in the world are you?" asked the first cloaked figure.

"So you have one of these marks too, I suppose it's only fair that I introduce you to my new friend." Carly said coldly before drawing a card from her deck. "Now transcending five thousand years time, the doors to the underworld will open once more. May our souls be the food of the new world! Advent, Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu!"

The moment Carly said that purple flames appeared around the Arcadia Movement.

"What's going on, where are these Earthbound Immortals you just summoned?" Jack asked.

"Just look behind you signer." Carly said coldly.

"Behind me, what are you talking about?" Jack asked.

"Whoa, what's that thing?" Leo asked fearfully as Sayer ran up next to the signers. "Some kind of giant eyeball?"

"Akiza, you and the other signers need to get to safety. It's too dangerous to stay here." Sayer said. "The others should have evacuated after the first earthquake, I'll hold them off for as long as I can."

"Oh, you'll hold us off?" asked the fourth cloaked figure. "Then you'll be the first one to be sent to the Netherworld."

"I'm not going to abandon you Sayer." Akiza said.

"Akiza, this isn't an option. The most important thing is the Movement, you need to make sure everyone in it is safe." Sayer said before revealing a card. "I play Emergency Teleport."

The moment Sayer said that, a flash of light enveloped the signers and they disappeared.

"So you're sacrificing yourself so that the signers can escape, that was a foolish decision." said the third cloaked figure.

"That voice, so this is what happened to you Roman." Sayer said activating his duel disc. "I'll have to take you out myself."

"No, if you want a duel then you'll duel me." Carly said. "Unless you're afraid of me Sayer."

"Fine, I'll defeat you and then take down Roman." Sayer said calmly.

"We'll see about that." Carly said activating her duel disc.

"Let's duel." Carly and Sayer said simultaneously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Director Goodwin, the Arcadia Movement was attacked. If the signers didn't make it out we're all doomed." Lazar said in a panic.

"I'm well aware of the situation, and I've taken measures to ensure it doesn't come to that." Goodwin said calmly. "He may attempt to discourage them but he won't put forth his full efforts to destroy the signers until the day of destiny is upon us."

"I hope you're right, but I can't help but feel that things are going to get much worse very soon." Lazar said nervously.

"I know, but all we can do is have faith that Sayer will be able to keep the signers together and that they can overcome the forces of darkness. I had hoped that they would be willing to trust me but it seems that isn't what fate had in store." Goodwin said thoughtfully.

(The forces of darkness have attacked the Arcadia Movement, but Sayer managed to get the signers to safety. Next chapter the signers will come up with a plan to counter the forces of darkness. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(1) (Akiza and Yusei went up to the roof to talk about Yusei's limiter.)


	25. Anti-Immortal strategy

"No, Sayer." Akiza said desperately. "We need to help him."

"There's nothing we can do right now Akiza, Sayer teleported us out so we could stay safe." Jack said. "Right now all we can do is prepare to take them down and avenge him."

"He's right Akiza." Yusei said. "I might not be sure, but defeating those guys might be the key to bringing back everyone they sent to the Netherworld, including Sayer."

"How can you know that?" Akiza asked. "What if you're wrong and he's gone forever?"

"Akiza." Luna said quietly.

"We need to go back and help him." Akiza said. "If something happened to Sayer I would…"

As Akiza was saying that, Yusei grabbed her shoulders.

"Akiza, you need to calm down. Sayer was, no is the second most powerful psychic in the Arcadia Movement. We need to have confidence that he made it out somehow." Yusei said. "I'm sure we'll see him again."

"Always the optimist aren't you Yusei, still I can't disagree. If things got too dangerous Sayer still had other cards that could get him to safety." Jack said. "Which means what we should be doing is figuring out a way to counter their monsters."

"I agree, and I might have an idea the only question is will it work." Yusei said.

"What do you mean Yusei?" Leo asked.

"None of our dragons can beat those Earthbound Immortals on their own, but together they might be able to pull it off." Yusei said.

"I get it, so that's it." Jack said calmly. "Why not, it's our best bet right now."

"What do you mean Jack, what are you two planning?" Akiza asked.

"Fusing them together, and Yusei's right combining them is our best bet to counter those Earthbound Immortals." Jack said as Yusei handed him Stardust Dragon. "Let's see if this works, I summon Red Dragon Archfiend and Stardust Dragon."

"Here goes nothing." Yusei said as the two dragons appeared above Jack.

"Now then, I play the magic card Polymerization to fuse Red Dragon Archfiend with Stardust Dragon." Jack said. "Clustering stars descend from the heavens to envelop the timeless ruler! The limitless power of the universe is his to command! Fusion Summon! Arise, Solar King Dragon!"

As Jack said that, a black dragon with wings made out of fire appeared above him.

"So that's a fusion of two of our dragons?" Leo asked. "It looks awesome."

"There's more than just looks Leo, this new dragon has quite a few abilities. With any luck it'll be able to take down the Earthbound Immortals." Jack said calmly as the dragon disappeared. "So next up are Luna and Akiza right?"

Suddenly the marks of the Crimson Dragon began to glow.

"What's going on?" Yusei asked as a helicopter landed near them.

"Great, it's Goodwin again." Jack said in annoyance.

"What does he want?" Akiza asked coldly.

"I'm very glad to hear that you're all safe, when I saw what was happening at the Arcadia Movement I feared the worst." Goodwin said calmly.

"You've been hiding so much from us, why should we trust you now?" Yusei asked suspiciously.

"I understand your doubts Yusei, however I don't have any reason to keep secrets anymore. Of course you may want to know that should you defeat the dark signers there's a chance that everyone they've sent to the Netherworld can be saved." Goodwin said.

"Wait, you mean everyone including Sayer?" Akiza asked hopefully.

"Exactly, however you must have realized that the dark signers are incredibly powerful. Just as you all possess the marks of the Crimson Dragon they possess the marks of the shadows." Goodwin said.

"That's not all they possess, those Earthbound Immortal things have to be huge." Leo said.

"Yes, the Earthbound Immortals are the most powerful creatures the dark signers possess. Unless you can manage to defeat them the entire world will be destroyed." Goodwin said before gesturing towards the Satellite. "The only way to save the world is to seal the control units to the original ener-D reactor located in the Satellite, the same one that my brother and I worked on all those years ago."

"Alright Goodwin, suppose we believe you." Jack said. "Where is this old reactor, you must know exactly where the reactor and all of the control units are."

"Yes I do, that's why I'm here." Goodwin said calmly. "I can help you get to the Reactor, however time is not on our side and so once we arrive there you'll need to go to the four reactors separately."

"That's what you think Goodwin, we'll handle things our own way." Jack said as the signers got on the helicopter.

"Jack you don't understand if the four reactors aren't sealed by midnight tomorrow night the world will be destroyed." Goodwin said.

"Then what are we standing around for, let's get moving Goodwin." Jack said quickly.

I severely hope you know what you're doing signers, Goodwin thought getting onto the helicopter. The fate of the world may depend on it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So now what, we just wait for the signers to show up so we can send them to the Netherworld?" Carly asked.

"No, they're already planning to go to the reactors. It seems we'll get to send them to the Netherworld earlier than anticipated." said a cloaked figure.

"In other words Roman, we should head to reactors and wait for the signers is that what you're saying?" Misty asked.

"It would appear so." Roman said calmly.

"Well if you ask me the sooner I can send that traitor to the Netherworld the better." said a second cloaked figure.

"Five signers to be sent to the Netherworld, I'm looking forward to destroying that little girl." said a third cloaked figure.

"Just make sure you don't underestimate them, the Crimson Dragon chose them for good reason. Overestimating our own abilities is a mistake we can't afford to make." Roman said calmly.

"Trust me, I know everything that traitor could try and nothing he has will be able to defeat my Earthbound Immortal." the second cloaked figure said with a smirk.

"We'll have to wait and see." Roman said thoughtfully.

(The signers have come up with a possible strategy to defeat the Earthbound Immortals and are heading to the Satellite. Next chapter the signers will arrive at the first reactor. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	26. Trial of the Enforcers part 1

"So does everyone understand the plan?" Jack asked as they raced towards the reactor.

"Yeah, you two will handle the first dark signer and then Luna and I will handle the second one." Akiza said. "I only hope they're willing to accept our terms."

"They will be, after all we're giving them two advantages over us from the start." Yusei said as limiter continued to glow.

"Hey, that must be it you guys." Leo said pointing to a tower in front of them.

"Alright, you just need to leave this to us. It's about time we take these dark signers down a peg or two." Jack said with a smirk just before a cloaked figure raced around from behind the tower.

"Oh, so you decided to stick together. Big mistake because now you're all going to be sent to the Netherworld right here." the figure said.

"That voice, Kalin you're a dark signer?" Yusei asked in disbelief.

"Don't act so surprised Yusei, now then which one of you do I get the honor of destroying first?" Kalin asked with a smirk.

"You'll duel me and Yusei together, Kalin." Jack said. "In exchange you'll get 8000 life points and the first turn."

"A chance to take down Yusei and Jack in one fell swoop, fine." Kalin said. "You two just earned yourselves a one-way trip to the Netherworld."

"Assuming you can beat us." Jack said as the three of them lined up their duel runners and all four of their marks began glowing as purple flames emerged from the ground.

"This will be quite the trip down memory lane won't it you two?" Kalin asked.

"Maybe, but this time the outcome will be different." Yusei said calmly.

"Let's duel." Jack, Yusei, and Kalin said simultaneously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you think they'll be able to win?" Luna asked nervously.

"I don't know Luna, we haven't seen Kalin's Earthbound Immortal yet." Akiza said as their marks started glowing. "All we can do is have faith that our plan works."

"It's going to, there's no way Yusei and Jack can lose when they work together." Leo said confidently.

"I hope you're right Leo." Luna said nervously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack life points 4000 speed counters 0 Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 0 Kalin life points 8000 speed counters 0: "Since you so generously gave me the first move I'll start things off by setting three cards facedown and playing Infernity Beast in attack mode." Kalin said. "That ends my move."

Jack life points 4000 speed counters 1 Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 1 Kalin life points 8000 speed counters 1: "In that case it's my turn so first I'll play three cards facedown and then I'll summon Max Warrior in attack mode." Yusei said calmly. "That ends my turn Kalin."

Jack life points 4000 speed counters 2 Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 2 Kalin life points 8000 speed counters 2: "Which means it's my turn, and since you both have monsters on the field and I don't I can summon Vice Dragon to the field automatically." Jack said. "Next I'll summon the Trust Guardian Tuner monster and tune it with Vice Dragon."

"Going for your ace monster already Jack, are you that scared of me?' Kalin asked with a smirk.

"Jack Atlas isn't afraid of anyone Kalin." Jack said. "The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend."

"Not good enough Jack, I play the trap card Underworld Synchro, this lets me summon a synchro monster with the opposite level as your Red Dragon Archfiend just by sending a card from my hand to the graveyard and sacrificing Infernity Beast." Kalin said as an orb of purple light enveloped his monster. "When the curtain of darkness comes down, the eyes of the underworld will open. Swoop down, darkness! Dark Synchro! Show yourself, One-Hundred Eye Dragon."

"What in the world, that dragon is as strong as mine." Jack said in disbelief.

"Wrong Jack, the monster summoned with Underworld Synchro can't be destroyed in battle by a monster with the same attack points so your Red Dragon Archfiend will be the only monster sent to the graveyard." Kalin said.

"I end my turn with a facedown card." Jack said in annoyance.

Jack life points 4000 speed counters 3 Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 3 Kalin life points 8000 speed counters 3: "So now it's my move again, so I'll start by setting another card facedown and setting a monster in defense mode." Kalin said. "Now I banish my Infernity Beast to give One-Hundred Eye Dragon it's abilities so since I have no cards in my hand you aren't allowed to activate any magic or trap cards when I attack."

"No way, you have to be joking." Jack said nervously.

"Far from it Jack, now then One-Hundred Eye Dragon destroy Red Dragon Archfiend." Kalin said with a smirk.

"Not quite Kalin, thanks to Trust Guardian I can give up 400 of Red Dragon Archfiend's attack points to prevent it from being destroyed. Looks like neither of our dragons are going to the graveyard this turn."

"Not bad, you've improved Jack." Kalin said. "I end my turn."

Jack life points 4000 speed counters 4 Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 4 Kalin life points 8000 speed counters 4: "It's my move now Kalin so first I activate the Summon Speeder speed spell in order to play Turbo Synchron, and then I summon Shield Warrior in attack mode." Yusei said. "Now I'll tune my three monsters together."

"I'm not surprised, this duel is about to get interesting." Kalin said with a smirk.

"Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" Yusei said as his dragon appeared next to the Red Dragon Archfiend.

"So they're both on the field, not that either of them will help you." Kalin said. "This duel is as good as over."

(Yusei and Jack have engaged Kalin in the first shadow duel and all three of them have summoned synchro dragons to the field. Next chapter Kalin will reveal his Earthbound Immortal. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	27. Trial of the Enforcers part 2

"This is it, everything's set for them to take down that Earthbound Immortal." Leo said confidently.

"Not quite, Kalin's dragon is still the most powerful which means they need to destroy it before they can worry about Kalin's Earthbound Immortal." Akiza said.

"Akiza's right Leo." Luna said.

"Then what are they supposed to do?" Leo asked.

"I'm not sure Leo, we'll have to wait and see." Akiza said thoughtfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There's more to it than you know Kalin, I attack Hundred Eye Dragon with Stardust Dragon and I activate the trap card Synchro Striker Unit." Yusei said. "This gives Stardust Dragon 1000 extra attack points, maing it strong enough to destroy your One-Hundred Eye Dragon."

"That was a mistake old friend, when One-Hundred Eye Dragon is destroyed I can add a card from my deck to my hand." Kalin said. "I'm sure you already know what card it is."

"I end my turn Kalin." Yusei said.

Jack life points 4000 speed counters 4 Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 4 Kalin life points 7500 speed counters 4: "So it's my move again, and since you don't have any monsters on the field Kalin I'll attack you directly with Red Dragon Archfiend."

"That was your last mistake Jack." Kalin said with a smirk.

"We'll see, I end my turn with a facedown card." Jack said.

"Not quite Jack, before you end your move I'll play the Fires of Doomsday to summon two Doomsday tokens in defense mode." Kalin said quickly.

"Jack, I have a bad feeling about this." Yusei said nervously.

"I agree, Yusei." Jack said. Then again our strategy just might be enough to beat Kalin's Earthbound Immortal.

Jack life points 4000 speed counters 5 Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 5 Kalin life points 4900 speed counters 3: "You two made one mistake, I now sacrifice both Doomsday Tokens in order to call the last monster you will ever see." Kalin said as a stone heart appeared above him and purple lights began flying into it. "I sacrifice all these souls to you… Advent! Earthbound Immortal Ccapa Apu!"

"I had a feeling that would be coming." Yusei said nervously.

"You may have expected him Yusei, but Ccapac Apu is going to ensure you a one-way trip to the Netherworld." Kalin said. "Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu attack Jack's life points directly."

"What, but I still have Red Dragon Archfiend on the field." Jack said.

"Earthbound Immortals can attack directly, and they can't be attacked by any of your monsters." Kalin said. "In other words this duel is over already."

"We'll see Kalin." Yusei said.

"Nothing you try will be enough to defeat me Yusei, I end my turn with a facedown card." Kalin said with a smirk.

Jack life points 1000 speed counters 3 Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 6 Kalin life points 4900 speed counters 4: "It's my move Kalin, so I'll start by switching Stardust Dragon into defense mode, and then I'll set one card facedown." Yusei said. "That ends my move."

"What's wrong Yusei, have you given up old friend?" Kalin asked with a smirk.

"Far from it Kalin." Jack said. "In fact we already have a plan to take care of that Earthbound Immortal of yours."

"Is that a fact, well then why don't you prove it Jack." Kalin said coldly.

"I intend to, and I have the perfect card to do it." Jack said. "I hope this works Yusei, for both of our sakes."

"It has too Jack." Yusei said.

"Alright, in that case I activate the speed spell Speed Fusion." Jack said. "This card let's me combine my Red Dragon Archfiend with Yusei's Stardust Dragon."

"What?" Kalin asked in disbelief.

"Clustering stars descend from the heavens to envelop the timeless ruler! The limitless power of the universe is his to command! Fusion Summon! Arise, Solar King Dragon!" Jack said as the fused dragon appeared above him.

"What in the world is that thing?" Kalin asked nervously.

"Solar King Dragon is the monster that's going to put an end to this duel." Jack said. "So now I activate his special ability."

The moment Jack said that, Solar King Dragon's body began to glow before Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu disappeared.

"What's going on, what did you do to my Earthbound Immortal?" Kalin asked angrily.

"I returned it to your deck, once per turn Solar King Dragon can return all monsters on the opponents side of the field to their deck." Jack said. "Now Solar King Dragon attack Kalin's life points directly."

"This duel isn't over yet." Kalin said. "I refuse to give up."

"Face it Kalin, you've lost the duel so just surrender." Jack said. "I end my turn."

Jack life points 1000 speed counters 4 Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 7 Kalin life points 1500 speed counters 4: "It's my turn." Kalin said drawing his card. "This card, alright I activate the speed spell Vengeance of the Immortals."

"What does that card do Kalin?" Yusei asked as a flash of purple appeared behind Kalin.

"I was hoping you would ask that Yusei, Vengeance of the Immortals can only be activated if an Earthbound Immortal was removed from the field." Kalin said. "By paying half my life points I can destroy every card on the field and in all of our hands, and then if at least three monsters were sent to the graveyard I can summon my Earthbound Immortal."

"Not quite Kalin, as long as Solar King Dragon is in play none of us can activate effects that would destroy cards." Yusei said. "Which means Vengeance of the Immortals can't activate."

"What?" Kalin asked nervously. "You can't be serious."

"He's very serious Kalin, and without your magic card this duel is over." Jack said with confidently just before Yusei's limiter began flashing. "What the, Yusei what's happening?"

"I don't know." Yusei said looking at his arm. Though whatever it is, I have a really bad feeling this duel won't be as easy as we expected it to be.

(Kalin's Earthbound Immortal has been stopped, but now Yusei's limiter is reacting to something. Next chapter the duel will end. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	28. Trial of the Enforcers part 3

"What's going on now?" Kalin asked before his mark started glowing and his graveyard flashed purple.

"Kalin, what are you doing?" Jack asked.

"It looks like even I didn't know what this card could really do, I remove Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu and Vengeance of the Immortals from play in order to summon something even move powerful." Kalin said with a smirk. "The flames of vengeance course through your body! Burn away all your enemies and destroy all in your way! Advent, Vengeful Immortal Ccapac Apu!"

The moment Kalin said that, the purple flames surrounding them floated into the sky before transforming into Ccapac Apu only instead of blue markings it's body was covered in purple flames.

"What in the world is that?" Jack asked fearfully.

"Let me put it this way Jack, you two lose." Kalin said coldly. "Vengeful Immortal Ccapac Apu doesn't need to attack you himself, I can end my turn and instead of attacking I can deal damage to your life points equal to the attack points of a monster in the graveyard Yusei, so who better than your precious Stardust Dragon."

"Hold on Kalin, why are you attacking Yusei instead of me?" Jack asked. "You could have wiped out my life points."

"Maybe, or maybe there's something worthwhile about getting revenge on the person who betrayed you." Kalin said. "Oh and in case you were wondering you have nothing strong enough to defeat my Vengeful Immortal Ccapac Apu and his 3500 attack points, so this duel is as good as over."

Jack life points 1000 speed counters 5 Yusei life points 1500 speed counters 6 Kalin life points 750 speed counters 5: "Kalin I didn't betray you, and if beating you in this duel is the only way to prove that to you than I'll have to take you down." Yusei said.

"You have to be joking Yusei, even if you were able to defeat Vengeful Immortal Ccapac Apu, his final ability deals 3000 points of damage to everyone in the duel if he's ever destroyed." Kalin said. "Which means you lose no matter what."

"You've got to be kidding me." Jack said in disbelief just before Yusei's limiter started flashing and a faint purple aura appeared around him.

"What in the world is going on with him?" Kalin asked.

"So destroying that monster of yours will end the duel in a draw?" Yusei asked coldly. "Fine, I summon Rapid Warrior in attack mode."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's going on Akiza, why is Yusei acting so funny?" Leo asked nervously.

"I don't know, this hasn't ever happened before." Akiza said. Sayer, what's happening to Yusei, she thought nervously.

"It's not just Yusei, Kuribon says something's wrong with Kalin too." Luna said.

"Wait, you don't think it's that other mark of his do you?" Leo asked. "I thought it was under control."

"It was supposed to be." Akiza said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No, I refuse to be defeated by you Yusei." Kalin said angrily.

"Too little, too late." Yusei said mockingly. "Rapid Warrior wipe out his life points and end this duel."

"No, I activate Vengeful Immortal Ccapac Apu's special ability." Kalin said desperately. "I can send him to the graveyard to stop one attack."

"So you bought yourself one turn Kalin, but you've forgotten that Jack can just attack with Solar King Dragon." Yusei said. "Now then all you'll need to do is finish this duel Jack."

"Yusei, what's wrong with you?" Jack asked.

"Nothing, there's absolutely nothing wrong with me Jack." Yusei said. "Now then, I end my turn."

The moment Yusei said that, his dragon mark began glowing and a silhouette of Immortal Cosmic Dragon appeared above him.

"Yusei." Jack said nervously before the marks of the Crimson Dragon began glowing and a crimson beam shot out of Yusei's limiter and destroyed the Immortal Cosmic Dragon. "What in the world is happening now? There's no time to worry about that now, Solar King Dragon wipe out Kalin's life points."

The moment Jack said that, the three duel runners stopped and Kalin collapsed.

"Kalin, are you alright?" Yusei asked running up to him.

"Yusei, be careful." Kalin said as his body slowly darkened. "Something is wrong, whatever that mark is it isn't anything like ours."

"Kalin, what are you talking about?" Yusei asked nervously.

"Just promise me you'll be careful." Kalin said before crumbling into dust as a faint purple glow flowed into Yusei's dragon mark turning it slightly darker.

"Yusei, are you alright?" Jack asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Yusei said. "The sooner we seal those control units the better."

"Right, come on the others must be nervous after what happened in that duel." Jack said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yusei what happened?" Leo asked.

"It's nothing to worry about Leo, the important thing is that we seal the control units and stop the dark signers." Yusei said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right Yusei." Leo said. "So which tower should we seal next?"

"It's either the monkey or the lizard." Jack said. "So which one of you wants to have the next duel?"

"I'll go, I owe these dark signers for what they did to Sayer." Akiza said.

"Right, in that case we'll head to the lizard tower next." Jack said calmly.

"Wait a second though, Yusei are you sure you're ok?" Akiza asked. "You started acting strange during the duel."

"I'm alright, I promise Akiza." Yusei said reassuringly.

"Yusei, your limiter wasn't working properly. That's not something you can just ignore." Akiza said. "What would you do if you lost control of your power?"

"That won't happen Akiza, trust me." Yusei said. "I won't let it."

"It already did, if the Crimson Dragon didn't show up who knows what would have happened." Akiza said angrily.

"Hey, are you guys coming or not?" Jack asked impatiently.

"Yeah we're right behind you Jack." Yusei said. "Trust me Akiza, everything will be fine."

"I hope you're right Yusei." Akiza said before the two of them walked to the others. I just have a bad feeling about this, she thought nervously.

(Yusei and Jack managed to defeat Kalin, but Yusei's limiter started to weaken. Next chapter the signers will arrive at the Lizard tower and the second shadow duel will begin. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	29. Garden of Tomorrow part 1

"Yusei, maybe you should sit out for a few duels." Jack said. "Whatever it was that happened during that last duel can't be good."

"He's right Yusei, leave this one to me and Akiza." Leo said with a grin. "We'll take down that dark signer no problem."

"Are you sure about that Leo?" Luna asked. "You're strategies don't work very well together."

"No he might have a point." Jack said suddenly. "The dark signers are powerful duelists, so having two different dueling tactics might give us an advantage."

"What do you think Akiza?" Yusei asked. "The Lizard Tower is supposed to be sealed by your dragon so the decision should be yours."

"I know, and I admit I was thinking of dueling together with Luna." Akiza said. "Though Jack does have a point, it might be worth a try."

"Well we're about to find out, there's the Lizard Tower up ahead." Yusei said calmly.

"Right, let's make sure we win Akiza." Leo said confidently.

"So you're working with a child Akiza, are you sure that he won't end up hurt because of your powers?" asked a cloaked figure.

"That won't happen." Akiza said calmly.

"We'll see about that Akiza." the figure said before taking off her hood.

"Hold on, you're the idol Misty Tredwell. You're a dark signer?" Jack asked in shock.

"You're surprised, it's because of Akiza that I joined the dark signers. It was because of her that my brother disappeared." Misty said angrily. "So now I'm going to get my revenge."

"What are you talking about, I didn't even know your brother." Akiza said.

"I'm sick of your lies Akiza, you're going to tell me where my brother is and then you and the rest of the signers are going straight to the Netherworld." Misty said activating her duel disc.

"There's just one problem with that plan, you aren't going to win." Leo said while Luna handed him a card. "Let's take her down Akiza."

"Right, since we're dueling two against one you can start with 8000 life points." Akiza said calmly.

"That's fine with me." Misty said calmly.

"Duel." Leo, Akiza, and Misty said simultaneously.

Leo 4000 Akiza 4000 Misty 8000: "I'll take the first turn, so I'll summon Reptilianne Gorgon in attack mode and equip it with the Molting Escape magic card. Next I'llplay two cards facedown." Misty said calmly. "That ends my move."

"In that case it's my move so I'll start by summoning Phoenixian Seed in attack mode, and then I'll sacrifice it to summon Pheonixian Cluster Amaryllis." Akiza said. "Now I'll attack your Reptillianne Gorgon."

"That's fine, thanks to my Molting Escape not only does Reptillianne Gorgon survive the battle it also gains 300 attack points." Misty said calmly.

"Yeah, but you still lose 800 life points." Leo said.

"Actually, she loses 1600 life points." Akiza said. "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis destroys itself after it attacks, and then it deals 800 points of damage to my opponents life points."

"That won't change anything Akiza, you just gave up your only monster." Misty said calmly.

"Not exactly, I end my turn with two facedown cards and now I can remove Phoenixian Seed from my graveyard to revive my Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis in defense mode." Akiza said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So far so good, but this duel is far from over." Jack said thoughtfully.

"I agree, but Leo and Akiza will be able to handle this." Yusei said before looking up. "What the, did you see that?"

"What do you mean Yusei?" Luna asked before light reflected out of the window in a deserted building. "Hey who do you think is up there?"

"I don't know, but I plan on finding out." Yusei said.

"Wrong, we're both going to find out Yusei." Jack said before pressing a button on his duel disc. "If anything happens let us know alright Luna?"

"Ok, but be careful." Luna said nervously.

"Alright, let's go see what's going on over there." Yusei said before running towards the building with Jack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leo 4000 Akiza 4000 Misty 6400: "That was an awesome move Akiza. So now it's my move so I'll start things off by summoning Morphtronic Staplen in attack mode and then I'll play two cards facedown." Leo said. "That ends my move."

"That's all you can do?" Misty asked. "That's disappointing."

"I guess we'll both have to see what Leo has in store for us." Akiza said calmly. "Now then it's your turn Misty."

"I'm well aware of that Akiza." Misty said coldly. "I summon a second Reptillianne Gorgon, and now I'll have my first Gorgon attack Leo's Morphtronic Staplen."

"Not quite, I play the Morphtransition trap card." Leo said. "This negates your attack and switches Staplen into defense mode."

"Fine, then I'll just have my second Reptillianne Gorgon destroy it." Misty said.

"I play Morphtronic Staplen's special ability, when he's in defense mode he isn't destroyed in battle." Leo said. "Then I can switch one of your monsters into defense mode and switch Morphtronic Staplen back into attack mode."

"I end my turn by playing the field spell Savage Coliseum." Misty said angrily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It came from that room up ahead Yusei." Jack said.

"Yeah, be careful Jack." Yusei said. "Who knows what's waiting for us in there."

"Well there's only one way to find out." Jack said before opening the door to reveal a figure in a brown jacket.

"I didn't expect her to work with someone else, though in the end it doesn't make a difference. She'll wipe out this dark signer and then…" the figure said before hearing the door open. "Who's there?"

"We were going to ask you the same thing, what are you doing here don't you know it's dangerous?" Yusei asked.

"Yusei Fudo, and Jack Atlas." the figure said thoughtfully. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that the two of you are here. Of course I can't let you get in the way."

The moment the figure said that, he held up a card and a fireball flew towards Yusei and Jack.

(Akiza and Leo have engaged Misty Tredwell in a shadow duel, and a mysterious figure is watching the duel. Next chapter the duel will continue. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	30. Garden of Tomorrow part 2

"What the?" Jack asked before dropping under the fireball. "No way, you're a psychic duelist?"

"It's more than that Jack." Yusei said. "How did you manage to survive Sayer?"

"That's my little secret, of course if you're willing to agree not to interfere I won't have to take unnecessary action." Sayer said calmly. "We do have a common goal, the defeat of the dark signers."

"Right, so why were you shooting a fireball at us?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"I'll admit that was excessive, then again when you're dealing with the dark signers there's no telling what kind of powers they may possess." Sayer said calmly. "Right now we just need to have confidence that Akiza and Leo can take down this dark signer."

"Yeah, I agree." Yusei said looking out of the window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's my move again Misty, so I'll start things off by activating my Ivy Shackles trap card, which means both of your Reptillianne Gorgon's will be treated as plant type monsters during my turns." Akiza said calmly.

"Wait, but Molting Escape can only be equipped to a reptile monster." Misty said nervously as her equip spell was destroyed.

"That's not all, I sacrifice my Cluster Amaryllis in order to summon my Rose Tentacles, which means another 800 points of damage to your life points." Akiza said.

"Not quite Akiza, I play the trap card Shedding Skin." Misty said quickly. "This trap activates when I would take damage, now by sending two Reptillianne monsters on my field and one card in my hand to the graveyard I don't take any damage this turn, and any damage I would take is dealt to Leo instead."

"Huh wait you're joking right." Leo said nervously.

"I'm very serious." Misty said.

"In that case I just end my turn." Akiza said.

Leo 3200 Akiza 4000 Misty 6400: "It's my turn again, so I'll start by summoning Morphtronic Remoten in attack mode, and now I'll tune Remoten with Staplen in order to perform a synchro summon." Leo said quickly. "Docking strength with courage to protect the world's peace! Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon!"

"That dragon won't help you defeat me." Misty said.

"We'll see, I set one card facedown and attack you directly." Leo said. "That ends my move."

Leo 3500 Akiza 4000 Misty 4100: "Which means it's my move." Misty said before her mark started glowing. "It looks like time's up for you both, I activate the other effect of my Shedding Skin trap, by banishing it from my graveyard I can resurrect the monsters I sent to the graveyard, giving me two Reptillianne Gorgons."

"Oh man, this is really bad." Leo said nervously.

"It's far worse than you know, because now I can sacrifice both of my Gorgons in order to summon my Earthbound Immortal." Misty said calmly. "O God which resuscitated my life, now I offer you my soul! Advent, Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua."

"That monster isn't strong enough to beat either of us this turn Misty." Akiza said quickly.

"True, but neither one of you has any chance of defeating me." Misty said. "Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua attack Leo's life points directly. That ends my turn."

Leo 700 Akiza 4000 Misty 4400: "It's my move, so I'll summon my Copy Plant in attack mode, and now I'll tune level one Copy Plant with level six Rose Tentacles." Akiza said. "Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear, Black Rose Dragon!"

"You're right, I can't beat your Earthbound Immortal." Akiza said. "Then again, Leo can destroy it. I end my turn with a facedown card."

"What are you planning?" Misty asked suspiciously.

"What we're planning is my facedown card." Leo said confidently. "I reveal the Polymerization magic card."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Polymerization, what kind of monster is he planning on summoning?" Sayer asked in shock.

"He's going to fuse their dragons together into a monster that's strong enough to defeat Misty and her Earthbound Immortal." Yusei said.

"A fusion of Leo's Power Tool Dragon and Akiza's Black Rose Dragon, that's quite the interesting strategy." Sayer said. "Though that being said, I have something to take care of to ensure our victory over the dark signers."

"What do you mean by that Sayer?" Jack asked only for Sayer to hold up a card and disappear.

"I have a bad feeling about this Jack, we need to get back to the others." Yusei said quickly.

"Yeah, I agree." Jack said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Polymerization, you have to be joking." Misty said. "You only have one monster on your field."

"Wrong, we have two monsters." Akiza said confidently.

"Akiza's right, so I'll fuse Power Tool Dragon with Black Rose Dragon." Leo said. "Eternal rose that transcends time, the mechanical guardian of nature itself! Spread your translucent wings and take to the skies! Fusion Summon! Make your presence known, Cyber Rose Dragon!"

The moment Leo said that, a silver dragon appeared above him before a green glow surrounded it and translucent red wings emerged from it's back.

"What kind of dragon is that?" Misty asked nervously.

"Cyber Rose Dragon is the monster that's going to beat you, I start by activating one of its special abilities." Leo said. "I summon a flower token to your field, and then Akiza can add a card from her graveyard to her hand."

"I play the trap card Rose Flame, now since a plant type monster was summoned onto your field you take 500 points of damage." Akiza said.

"Excellent work Akiza, this dark signer is as good as defeated now." Sayer said appearing next to her.

"Sayer, you're alive?" Akiza asked in shock.

"Yes, the coward fled just before being sent to the Netherworld." Misty said coldly.

"A tactical retreat is never an act of cowardice Misty Tredwell, of course I have my own reasons for being here." Sayer said before leaning next to Akiza. "Akiza, the entrance to the underworld is on the witch's island."

Just as Sayer said that, an explosion of energy shot out of Akiza and a sinister smirk appeared on her face.

(Leo and Akiza managed to bring out their fused dragon, but Sayer has returned and did something to Akiza. Next chapter the duel will continue, and the second Vengeful Immortal will appear. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	31. Garden of Tomorrow part 3

"Akiza, what happened to you?" Leo asked nervously.

"Nothing you need to worry about Leo, now then why don't you end your turn so we can destroy this dark signer." Akiza said coldly.

"I set one card and end my move." Leo said hesitantly.

Leo 700 Akiza 4000 Misty 3600: "It's my move." Misty said before drawing her card as her mark began glowing. "I activate Reptilianne Cursed Blood magic card, this destroys every monster on my field and then I gain life points equal to the total attack points of the monsters that are destroyed."

"Wait, but that destroys your Earthbound Immortal too." Leo said in shock.

"True, and it also negates any effects of the destroyed monsters." Misty said as Yusei and Jack ran up to the duel. "Though now that Ccarayhua is in the graveyard I can play the second effect of the Vengeance of the Immortals card I discarded with Shedding Skin."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Vengeance of the Immortals, this is bad." Yusei said nervously.

"He's right, Kalin played that card in our duel and if Misty's monster is anything like his they're in a lot of trouble." Jack said.

"I wouldn't worry about that, Akiza can take care of any monster Misty is planning on summoning." Sayer said calmly.

"You're wrong, the Vengeful Immortals are more powerful than you know." Yusei said.

"Yusei's right, Kalin could have forced the duel to end in a draw." Luna said. "They only won because he could attack directly."

"I assure you, Misty won't be defeating Akiza and Leo." Sayer said calmly.

"What do you mean, how can you be so confident?" Jack asked suspiciously while Yusei quickly pressed a button on his duel disc.

"As far as Misty is concerned it was Akiza who caused her brother to disappear, so if she wants answers she can't send her to the Netherworld." Sayer said calmly.

"In other words Misty's desire to learn the truth about her brother is going to make her throw the duel?" Yusei asked as his limiter began flashing. "Except Akiza doesn't know what really happened to him does she?"

"Of course not, which means there's absolutely no way for Misty to win. Even with this Vengeful Immortal of hers." Sayer said confidently.

"Wait, but if Akiza doesn't know what happened to her brother than why does Misty think she does?" Luna asked.

"I think I know, you're the one responsible for her brother's disappearance aren't you?" Jack asked. "I knew you were a snake."

"Call me what you like, but keep in mind that Akiza and Yusei haven't completely lost control of their powers due to my assistance." Sayer noted before noticing Yusei was smirking. "Is there something amusing you Yusei?"

"Only the fact that you never noticed I activated the live feed on my duel disc, which means not only have we heard everything you just said, so did Misty." Yusei said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"God of revenge fueled by the rage of my soul! Return from death to lay waste to the world! Advent, Vengeful Immortal Ccarayhua!" Misty said before glaring at Sayer. "Now, Vengeful Immortal Ccarayhua send Sayer straight to the Netherworld."

As Misty said that, Ccarayhua began glowing before shooting out its tongue and enveloping Sayer in purple flames before eating him.

"Alright, that wasn't at all what I was expecting." Jack said nervously.

"What happened, wait why does Misty have 6700 life points?" Akiza asked in shock.

"It was her Reptilianne Cursed Blood card, she sacrificed both of her monsters and then played another one of those Vengeful Immortal things." Leo said nervously.

"Akiza, I'm sorry that I blamed you for what happened to my brother." Misty said before Vengeful Immortal Ccarayhua's eyes flashed purple and her mark began glowing even more intensely and her eyes turned purple. "Signer you're going to be sent straight to the Netherworld along with that foolish boy."

"Oh man, this is really bad." Leo said fearfully.

"Vengeful Immortal Ccarayhua, attack Cyber Rose Dragon." Misty said coldly.

"I use Cyber Rose Dragon's special ability, I banish a plant monster from my deck to negate its destruction." Akiza said quickly.

"Maybe, but since Cyber Rose Dragon is a fusion of both of your monsters, you both take 600 points of damage." Misty said. "That ends my move."

Leo 100 Akiza 3400 Misty 6700: "It's my move, so I'll start by setting a monster in defense mode and switching Cyber Rose Dragon into defense mode." Akiza said. "Then I'll activate the Mark of the Rose magic card."

"Wrong, Vengeful Immortal Ccarayhua can't be affected by cards like that." Misty said coldly.

"Then it's a good thing I'm equipping Mark of the Rose to Cyber Rose Dragon." Akiza said.

"What are you doing, that card can only be equipped to an opponents monster." Misty said.

"True, but this is a three man duel." Akiza said calmly. "Cyber Rose Dragon is Leo's monster, not mine."

"Why would you do that, it doesn't help you." Misty said in confusion.

"Actually it does, when Cyber Rose Dragon is equipped with a magic card it can't be destroyed in battle and if we manage to equip it with five cards we can send them all to the graveyard to have you take damage equal to the attack points of the monsters used to fusion summon it." Leo said. "That's 4700 points of damage."

"Even with the extra damage I'll still have 2000 life points." Misty said. "Your entire strategy falls short."

"We'll see Misty, I end my move." Akiza said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I hate to say it, but Misty has a point, that Vengeful Immortal is stronger than Cyber Rose Dragon and even with the 4700 points of damage it won't be enough to take her down." Jack said.

"Actually, if Leo manages to draw that one card it might be." Luna said thoughtfully.

"Well for all of our sakes, I hope Leo manages to draw that card." Yusei said as his limiter continued to flash in unison with Vengeful Immortal Ccarayhua's eyes.

(Misty sent Sayer to the Netherworld, and Leo and Akiza have a plan to defeat her. Next chapter the duel will end, and the third team will be decided. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	32. Fall of Ccarayhua

"It's my move Misty so first I'll play Central Shield on Cyber Rose Dragon." Leo said. "That ends my turn."

"That's two, but like I said even with 4700 points of damage you won't be able to beat me." Misty said calmly. "Now then I'll start by attacking your facedown monster Leo. Then I'll set one card and end my move."

"Which means it's my move again, so I'll start by flipping Wall of Ivy into attack mode." Akiza said confidently. "That summons an Ivy Token to your side of the field."

"Which means I lose 500 life points." Misty said calmly.

"True, but now I can sacrifice Wall of Ivy in order to summon Rose Tentacles." Akiza said. "Now I'll attack your Ivy Token."

"Why would you do that, my Ivy Token is in defense mode." Misty said.

"True, but when an Ivy Token is destroyed its controller loses 300 life points, and you also lose 300 points when Rose Tentacles destroys a plant type monster." Akiza said. "That ends my move."

Leo 100 Akiza 3400 Misty 5600: "So it's my move again, and I'll equip Cyber Rose Dragon with the Rocket Pilder card." Leo said confidently. "That makes three cards."

"I take it that's all you're going to be doing?" Misty inquired.

"I set one card facedown to end my move." Leo said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So far so good, but we still don't know what kind of abilities that Vengeful Immortal has." Jack said.

"You're right Jack, but Leo still has that card Luna mentioned." Yusei said. "If he draws it they might have a chance of turning the duel around."

"You're right, actually what card were you talking about Luna?" Jack asked.

"Leo's Prototype Data equip spell, it can prevent traps from effecting a monster and when it's destroyed your opponent takes 1000 points of damage but the equipped monster can't deal any damage." Luna said.

"I get it, the extra damage will be just enough to beat Misty." Yusei said.

"It's a good thing Akiza dealt the damage on her turn, otherwise they'd still be 1000 points short." Jack said thoughtfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's my turn again, so I'll start by activating Vengeful Immortal Ccarayhua's special ability." Misty said coldly. "This destroys every facedown card on your side of the field and for each card Ccarayhua gains 300 attack points."

"I play the trap card Morphtronic Sacrifice." Leo said. "This card negates your effect, but in exchange I have to send five Morphtronics to my graveyard."

"True, but your trap also means that at the end of your next turn you lose life points equal to the total level of those Morphtronic monsters times 200." Misty said. "You just lost."

"Not yet, Leo still has one more turn." Akiza said.

"We'll see, I attack your Rose Tentacles with Vengeful Immortal Ccarayhua." Misty said.

"Thanks to Central Shield we don't take any damage from that attack." Leo said quickly.

"Then I'll end my turn by setting one monster in defense mode." Misty said.

"In that case it's my move." Akiza said calmly. "I set one card facedown and then I'll equip Cyber Rose Dragon with Thorn of Malice."

"How can you equip a machine with that card?" Misty asked.

"Cyber Rose Dragon isn't just a machine, it's also treated as a plant type monster." Akiza explained. "Now I end my move."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Leo better draw that card this turn otherwise he'll lose this duel." Jack said.

"I know Jack, the entire duel could come down to this next draw." Yusei said in agreement.

"I know, unfortunately there's no way for us to know if he's going to draw it." Jack said.

"He will, I know he will." Luna said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's my move Misty, so I'll draw." Leo said. "Ok, I summon Morphtronic Cameran in attack mode, and then I'll play Morphtronic Accelerator."

"So what does that card do?" Misty asked.

"I shuffle Cameran back into my deck, destroy your facedown monster, and then I can draw a card." Leo said. I only hope it's the right one.

"I already told you, even if you draw another equip card I'll still have 900 life points." Misty said calmly. "On my next turn, this duel is over."

"I don't think so, this duel is over now." Leo said with a grin. "I equip Cyber Rose Dragon with the Prototype Data card, and now I send all five equip spells to the graveyard to deal 4700 points of damage."

"That's fine, because I still have 900 life points." Misty said calmly.

"Actually, when Prototype Data is destroyed you lose 1000 life points." Leo said. "We win."

"What?" Misty asked as her life points hit zero and she crumbled into dust.

"Good work Leo, that makes two dark signers down." Jack said confidently.

"So who partner's up next?" Akiza asked just before a purple glow flew from Misty's duel disc and entered Yusei's mark.

"Hold on, did you guys see that?" Leo asked nervously.

"Yeah, the same thing happened after we beat Kalin." Jack said. "Unfortunately with Sayer gone there's no way to see if that limiter is still working."

"It's fine Jack, right now we should focus on making sure the dark signers are stopped." Yusei said.

"Alright, but you're not dueling Yusei." Akiza said. "It's too dangerous, so why don't Luna and Jack team up?"

"That works for me, what about you Luna?" Jack asked.

"It's fine with me." Luna said calmly.

"In that case we'll head to the Monkey tower next." Jack said calmly. "The sooner we take down these dark signers the better."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Something is wrong, in the past when the Earthbound Immortals were destroyed they would return to the Netherworld, but neither Ccapac Apu or Ccarayhua have yet." Roman said nervously. "I have a very bad feeling about this, the path of destiny is taking a turn that I did not foresee. I can only hope that its outcome is not as devastating as the one I sought all those years ago."

(Leo and Akiza managed to defeat Misty, and now Jack is preparing to team up with Luna for the next duel. Next chapter the signers will arrive at the monkey tower. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	33. The Third Tower

"Yusei, I wanted to thank you again for what you did during the duel with Misty." Akiza said quietly. "If you hadn't revealed what Sayer did then I don't know what would have happened."

"I wouldn't let anything happen to my friends Akiza, that includes you." Yusei said.

"Huh, what's wrong Luna?" Leo asked suddenly.

"It's Kuribon, something's scaring her." Luna said.

"It has to be the dark signers, we just need to make sure we seal the last two control towers and take down Roman." Jack said confidently.

"Wait Jack, but what about what happened to Yusei when you two were dueling Kalin?" Leo asked.

"Hold on, you think I'm the one who's scaring Kuribon Leo?" Yusei asked.

"I don't know, but something weird happened after the duel, and again when Akiza and I beat Misty." Leo said.

"Yeah, I remember that too." Jack said thoughtfully. "If the same thing happens when Luna and I beat this dark signer we should keep our eyes open in case it happens again."

"Well there's the tower, which means the dark signer must be nearby." Yusei said calmly.

"So you've finally arrived." said a voice from inside the monkey tower. "I take it you're planning to continue this two on one strategy you've been utilizing?"

"Of course, you against me and Luna." Jack said confidently.

"An interesting combination, then again it won't make a difference in the long run. My name is Devack, the dark signer who bears the mark of the monkey." Devack said calmly. "Of course there is one other matter you should be made aware of."

"What are you talking about?" Leo asked angrily.

"I'm in possession of something you may want to see little girl." Devack said before revealing the Ancient Fairy Dragon card.

"That's the Ancient Fairy Dragon." Luna said in shock.

"Exactly, and as long as it's in my deck your precious fusion strategy is useless." Devack said confidently.

"We'll have to see about that, you've never dueled me before." Jack said.

"Perhaps, we'll have to see what happens Jack Atlas." Devack said calmly.

"Duel." Devack, Luna, and Jack said simultaneously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What did you say?" Carly asked in shock.

"There is a very strong possibility that Ccapac Apu and Ccarayhua are still out there somewhere." Roman said. "I only hope my suspicions are wrong."

"Wait, what suspicions?" Carly asked nervously.

"That they exist within Yusei Fudo now." Roman said quietly.

"That's impossible, isn't it? I mean he's a signer." Carly said.

"That may be true, however he also possesses a power unlike any we've ever seen before. If Cusillu falls to the same fate there's only one option we'll be able to take." Roman said.

"You're right, and there's one way to know if it will or not." Carly said before holding up a card as her eyes began glowing purple.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You can have the first turn Luna." Devack said calmly.

Luna 4000 Jack 4000 Devack 8000: "Alright, in that case I'll set two cards facedown." Luna said. "Then I'll summon Kuribon in attack mode to end my turn."

"In which case it's my move so I'll start by adding my own facedown card to Luna's and then I'll summon my Mad Archfiend in attack mode." Jack said. "That'll do for now."

"In which case it's my move so I'll start with the magic card Spiritual Forest, and then I'll summon my Berserk Gorilla in attack mode and attack your Mad Archfiend." Devack said.

"When you attack Mad Archfiend it switches into defense mode which means I don't take any damage." Jack said quickly.

"In that case I'll set two cards and end my move." Devack said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well Carly?" Roman asked as her eyes stopped glowing.

"You were right, and it's going to happen again." Carly said. "Something very dangerous is going to happen if we don't stop Yusei."

"I was afraid of that possibility, then we both know what we'll need to do." Roman said. "We must prepare for their arrival at the final tower."

"Yeah, we do." Carly said quietly before activating her duel disc. "After you Roman."

"Very well then." Roman said as he activated his own duel disc.

"Duel." Roman and Carly said simultaneously. (1)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So far so good, but they still need a way to get the Ancient Fairy Dragon away from him if they're going to have any chance of winning this duel." Akiza said thoughtfully.

"You don't need to worry, Jack has that all worked out already." Yusei said. "The only question is did he already prepare for it, or is he waiting until later."

"Well he's obviously going to wait, the duel just started Yusei." Leo said.

"Maybe, but if I know Jack he's going to try and take this dark signer down as quickly as possible." Yusei said.

"Then do you mean that facedown card is the key to them getting the Ancient Fairy Dragon?" Akiza asked.

"Not that card specifically, but it is the first step." Yusei said. "The only question is will he be able to use it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carly 500 Roman 1300: "It's my move so now Slip of Fortune brings Fortune Lady Wind back to the field in attack mode." Carly said.

"I activate my trap card Spider's Trap, this allows me to attack you when you special summon a monster. Underground Arachnid attack Fortune Lady Wind and end this duel." Roman said as he won the duel. "I'm impressed, your combinations more than make up for your lack of monsters Carly."

"Maybe, but unless we can work together there's no way we'll be able to take down the signers and their fused dragons." Carly said nervously.

"I agree, which is why the more effectively we utilize our respective strategies the better." Roman said. "If we fail to defeat Yusei Fudo there's no telling what the consequences will be."

"Yeah." Carly said nervously. "We should head to the tower, Devack won't be dueling them for too long."

"Unfortunate but true." Roman said quietly before looking at a deck of cards on a nearby table.

(Jack and Luna are beginning the duel with Devack, and Carly and Roman are preparing for the final duel with the signers. Next chapter Jack's plan to reclaim the Ancient Fairy Dragon will begin. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(1) (Roman and Carly are dueling in order to prepare to work together in a last ditch effort to stop the signers. They don't have opponents to practice against so they're having non-shadow duels with each other instead.)


	34. The true king rises part 1

"It's my turn Devack, so I'll summon Sunlight Unicorn in attack mode." Luna said. "Then I'll play the trap card Pixie Ring, so now you can't attack my Kuribon."

"A clever strategy, but it won't work." Devack said calmly. "I play my trap card Allure of the Wild. I can play this card when you control a beast type monster, now I take control of your Sunlight Unicorn and it gains 500 attack points."

"You're going to regret that move." Jack said angrily.

"I beg to differ, now then since you only have one monster the effect of your Pixie Ring is negated." Devack said.

"I end my turn." Luna said nervously.

"Then it's my move." Jack said. "I'll start by using Powerful Rebirth to bring back Mad Archfiend, and then I'll summon Trust Guardian in attack mode."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hold on, how is Powerful Rebirth going to help them get the Ancient Fairy Dragon?" Akiza asked. "Sure it lets Jack play his dragon but that doesn't get them any closer to Luna's Ancient Fairy Dragon."

"Actually it does, once the ruler is here his servants will come to his aid." Yusei said calmly.

"What does that mean?" Leo asked.

"Just wait and see Leo." Yusei said calmly. "Jack has everything under control."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out what you're planning, so go ahead and summon your Red Dragon Archfiend. Against my Earthbound Immortal it won't make a difference if it's on the field or not." Devack said calmly.

"We'll see, I tune level three Trust Guardian with level five Mad Archfiend." Jack said confidently. "The ruler's heartbeat, will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!"

"I should remind you Jack, that with my Spiritual Forest in play the first of my beast monsters you attack won't be destroyed in battle." Devack said. "In other words I'll still have both tributes necessary in order to summon my Earthbound Immortal next turn."

"In that case I'll set two cards and attack your Berserk Gorilla to maximize the damage." Jack said. "That ends my turn."

Luna 4000 Jack 4000 Devack 7000: "You may have done the most damage possible last turn Jack Atlas, but it was far from enough, I activate the field spell Closed Forest, and then I'll sacrifice both of my monsters." Devack said. "I sacrifice the souls of these spirits! Advent, Earthbound Immortal Cusillu!"

"Nice try, but that Earthbound Immortal of yours only has 2900 attack points." Jack said confidently.

"That might be true unfortunately my Earthbound Immortal can bypass your Red Dragon Archfiend and attack your life points directly." Devack said. "Now I think I'll attack Luna first."

"I play the trap card King's Sacrifice, this switches your attack target to me but in exchange the damage is cut in half." Jack said quickly.

"I play my counter trap." Luna said suddenly. "Healing Winds, so now Jack gains life points equal to Red Dragon Archfiend's defense points."

"In that case I'll set one card and end my turn." Devack said as Luna lost 2000 life points.

"Hold on, what just happened Luna?" Jack asked.

"Healing Winds other effect, if I play without controlling Ancient Fairy Dragon I take damage equal to the life points you recovered Jack." Luna said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why would Luna use that card if it does that much damage to her life points?" Akiza asked. "She doesn't have enough life points to survive another attack."

"Yeah, but without it Jack would have taken an even bigger hit." Leo said. "Plus Healing Winds has one final effect if they can get Ancient Fairy Dragon back."

"Then for both their sakes I hope they manage to get the Ancient Fairy Dragon from him this turn." Akiza said nervously.

"They will, don't worry." Yusei said calmly. "In fact I'm almost positive Luna will be in control of the Ancient Fairy Dragon by the end of Jack's turn."

"That's good to hear." Leo said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luna 2000 Jack 4550 Devack 7000: "It's my move so I'll switch Kuribon into defense mode and play one card facedown. That ends my turn." Luna said.

"That was your last move little girl, on my next turn Earthbound Immortal Cusillu will wipe out the last of your life points." Devack said coldly.

"You'll have to get past my turn first." Jack said. "I play my Red Dragon Vase, now since I control Red Dragon Archfiend I can draw two cards from my deck."

"True, but it still won't help you defeat my Earthbound Immortal." Devack said calmly.

"Maybe, but these cards are the perfect ones." Jack said. "I play the Ruler's Conquest spell, this lets me guess a monster in your deck and if you happen to have it it's summoned to your field in defense mode and I choose the Ancient Fairy Dragon."

"If you're so eager to torment Luna I'll oblige." Devack said as the Ancient Fairy Dragon appeared on his field.

"I'm not done yet. I play another magic card, Gesture of the Benevolent King." Jack said. "This card normally takes a monster from the player with more life points and gives it to the player with less life points, but since there are three of us it takes a monster from you since you have the most life points and gives it to Luna since she has the least life points."

"What?" Devack asked in shock.

"You heard me, so Ancient Fairy Dragon goes to Luna." Jack said calmly. "Then I end my move with a facedown card."

"I activate Healing Winds final effect." Luna said suddenly. "When I control the Ancient Fairy Dragon I can remove it from my graveyard to prevent you from dealing any damage to my life points this turn."

"So you've bought yourself one more move, it won't make a difference once my Earthbound Immortal wipes out your life points." Devack said calmly.

"We'll see, with both of our dragons our victory is guaranteed." Jack said confidently.

(Jack managed to reclaim the Ancient Fairy Dragon from Devack and return it to Luna. Next chapter the next fused dragon will appear. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	35. The true king rises part 2

"It's my move, so I'll set one card facedown and now I'll attack your life points directly Jack Atlas." Devack said. "That ends my move."

Luna 2000 Jack 1650 Devack 7000: "It's my move Devack." Luna said. "I activate the magic card Polymerization."

"I knew this was coming." Devack said. "It won't be enough to defeat me."

"We'll see about that." Jack said. "Go ahead Luna."

"Right, I fuse Ancient Fairy Dragon together with Jack's Red Dragon Archfiend." Luna said calmly. "The guiding light of the one true ruler descends from the heavens! Life itself fuels the flames of your undying soul! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Ancient Emperor Dragon!"

As Luna said that, a glowing blue dragon appeared above her as golden marks slowly etched themselves onto its torso, claws, and wings.

"That was a foolish decision Luna, your new dragon only has 2700 attack and defense points." Devack said. "You would have been smarter to keep your two dragons instead of combining them into that thing."

"You shouldn't underestimate our new monster Devack." Jack said.

"I play Ancient Emperor Dragon's special ability." Luna said quickly. "I pay 2000 life points to return all cards on your side of the field to your deck."

"You can't pay that cost, you only have 2000 life points." Devack said. "That ability won't work."

"Actually not only can it work but it will." Jack said. "Ancient Emperor Dragon is a fusion monster of my Red Dragon Archfiend and Luna's Ancient Fairy Dragon. In other words we both pay 1000 life points to activate its ability."

"What?" Devack asked nervously.

"You heard me, and without your field spell protecting your Earthbound Immortal it returns to your deck too." Jack said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You felt it didn't you Carly?" Roman asked calmly. "The signers are even more powerful than we realized."

"Yeah, I'm not even sure if that will be enough to stop them." Carly said nervously. "Their dragons are too powerful."

"I know, however the only hope we have to stop them is that creature." Roman said. "The outcome of our battle will be determined by destiny."

"I know, but something feels bad." Carly said. "If we lose you know what could happen."

"Yes, I do." Roman said. "That's why we must do everything we possibly can to avoid losing."

Just as Roman said that, their marks began glowing.

"What's that feeling?" Carly asked fearfully.

"I have no idea." Roman said nervously. This power, it's even more dangerous than I expected.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"They have a huge advantage thanks to their dragon." Leo said excitedly.

"Maybe, but the duel isn't over yet." Yusei said. "I have a feeling we haven't seen the last of that Earthbound Immortal."

"What are you talking about Yusei?" Akiza asked only for Yusei's limiter to start flashing crimson. "Wait, what's going on?"

" **Dragon of darkness born from my very being! Unlock the seal on your ancient powers! I grant you my power to end this battle! Come forth, Immortal Cosmic Dragon!"** Yusei said coldly as his dragon suddenly appeared above him.

"Huh, Yusei?" Leo asked hesitantly.

" **First was Ccapac Apu, then Ccayayhua. Now Cusillu will…"** Yusei said before suddenly collapsing as his dragon disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yusei, what happened to him?" Luna asked nervously.

"I don't know, but I bet taking down this dark signer will provide some answers." Jack said.

"Well if you're sure." Luna said hesitantly. "Ancient Emperor Dragon attack Devack's life points directly. That ends my move."

Luna 1000 Jack 650 Devack 4300: "It's my move." Devack said. "You may have gotten rid of my Earthbound Immortal for now, but that won't… I pass."

"What have you given up?" Jack asked only for Devack to silently nod. "Well then it's my turn so I'll attack you with Ancient Emperor Dragon a second time. Let's finish the duel and seal the control unit Luna."

Luna 1000 Jack 650 Devack 1600: "If you say so." Luna said before Kuribon started panicking. "Huh, Kuribon?"

"What's got him so scared?" Jack asked.

"I don't know." Luna said nervously as Kuribon started whimpering. "Wait, I think he's scared of Yusei."

"Yusei, why would he be scared of Yusei?" Jack asked before glancing back towards Yusei. "Wait a minute that might be it."

"What do you mean?" Luna asked.

"If I'm right, we'll know what's going on as soon as Devack is defeated." Jack said.

"Well, if you think it'll help." Luna said. "Ancient Emperor Dragon attack Devack's life points directly."

The moment Devack's life points hit zero, a purple glow flew out of his mark and into the purple dragon mark on Yusei's arm.

"Ok, this is really starting to freak me out, Yusei isn't a dark signer is he?" Leo asked nervously.

"No, but there's something going on." Jack said. "Those Earthbound Immortals must be combining with Yusei's dragon."

"Jack's right, during the duel Yusei mentioned that Ccapac Apu was first, and that Ccarayhua was second." Akiza said thoughtfully.

"Wait but if that's true then what's going to happen when we beat the last two dark signers?" Luna asked nervously.

"I don't know Luna, but if we don't stop them it's the end of the entire world." Jack said. "Then again I might have an idea on how to stop it from happening."

"What are you thinking Jack?" Leo asked.

"You and Yusei will duel the next dark signer, but before you summon your fused dragon you need to get Immortal Cosmic Dragon into the graveyard." Jack said.

"Would that really work though?" Akiza asked. "Yusei didn't duel against Misty or Devack but that purple glow still flew into his mark."

"I know, but unless you have a better idea it's the only option we have left." Jack said. "If we don't defeat the dark signers the world will end so this is our only option."

"I know its just, no you're right Jack." Akiza said quietly. "Come on, we need to wake Yusei back up for his duel."

The moment Akiza said that, Yusei began stirring as his limiter stopped flashing.

(Devack was defeated, but the Earthbound Immortals seem to be fusing with Yusei's Immortal Cosmic Dragon. Next chapter the signers will arrive at the fourth tower, and an unexpected meeting will occur. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	36. The beginning of the End

"What happened, the last thing I remember is Luna summoning Ancient Emperor Dragon." Yusei said weakly. "Were you able to beat him?"

"Yeah, and now you and Leo need to work together." Jack said. "Let's get going."

"Jack's right, the sooner we beat this dark signer the better." Akiza said in agreement as the five of them raced off in the direction of the final control tower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's going on, where am I?" Devack asked looking around at the empty white space he was floating in. "How did I get here?"

"The same way we did, you were defeated by the signers fused dragons." Misty said. "Still, there's something I don't understand."

"You and me both Misty." Kalin said floating over to the two of them. "When we were defeated we should have been sent to the Netherworld, but this is obviously something else."

"Now that you mention it I agree, but what kind of place is this?" Devack asked.

"So far neither of us have been able to figure that out, but wherever we are is definitely better than the Netherworld." Misty said thoughtfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Leo, do you have any cards that can destroy the Immortal Cosmic Dragon?" Jack asked quietly.

"I have one, but I've never used it before." Leo said. "I don't know if I'll be able to play it though."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked before Leo showed him a card. "You're sure there's no other way?"

"I can't think of anything else." Leo said. "Well, there is one other way but if I try it we'll lose for sure."

"Then we'll have to hope that card works." Jack said before racing up next to Yusei.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That should be the perfect strategy, even if they attempt to fuse their dragons against us." Carly said. "Plus we have that card for emergencies."

"True, though if it comes to that you know as well as I do what the consequences will be for us." Roman said.

"Yeah, but we don't have any other choice." Carly said. "If we're defeated then…"

"I know, that's the exact reason we can't afford to lose this duel." Roman said. "No matter the cost we can not allow ourselves to be defeated like the others."

"You're right, I only hope it doesn't come to that." Carly said quietly before duel runners appeared in the distance. "It looks like they're almost here."

"True, the outcome of our duel will be the most important of all." Roman said in agreement.

"What the, why are there two dark signers here?" Leo asked nervously.

"You should be able to figure out that much." Roman said calmly. "Now then, which two of you are going to duel us?"

"I knew it, you two finally decided to duel us in a real tag match instead of one at a time." Jack said.

"Your fused dragons are powerful, but not powerful enough." Carly said calmly.

"We'll see, are you ready Leo?" Yusei asked.

"Of course I am." Leo said confidently as flames in the shape of a spider appeared around the four of them.

"Duel." said Roman, Carly, Leo, and Yusei simultaneously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you guys think, can they beat them?" Akiza asked.

"They have to, besides you know what'll happen when Stardust Dragon merges with Power Tool Dragon." Jack said.

"Yeah, you're right." Akiza said thoughtfully. "Still I have a bad feeling about this duel."

Suddenly the marks of the Crimson Dragon began to glow as the Crimson Dragon itself appeared above the control tower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Wait, what's the Crimson Dragon doing here?" Carly asked nervously.

"I don't know, but it doesn't change anything. The outcome of this duel will determine everything." Roman said calmly. "Now then, I believe the polite thing is lady's first?"

"Alright, that's fine with us." Yusei said calmly.

Roman/Carly 8000 Yusei/Leo 8000: "In that case I'll start by setting two cards facedown and then I'll summon Fortune Lady Wind in attack mode." Carly said. "That ends my move."

"Then it's my move, so I'll play the magic card Tuning to add Junk Synchron to my hand, then I send the top card of my deck to the graveyard." Yusei said. "Next I summon Shield wing in attack mode."

"Attack mode, what are you thinking Yusei?" Leo asked nervously.

"Trust me Leo, I set three cards facedown and end my turn." Yusei said calmly.

"Which means the duel moves on to me, and since it has Carly's Fortune Lady Wind increases from level three to level four and gains 300 attack points." Roman said. "Of course Fortune Lady Wind won't be staying because I sacrifice her in order to summon my Twin Fang Tarantula in attack mode."

"I play a trap card, Fortune's Return." Carly said quickly. "When a Fortune Lady is sacrificed this card shuffles it back into my deck and let's me add a different Fortune Lady to my hand."

"Now I'll end my turn with a facedown card." Roman said. "Which also triggers Twin Fang Tarantula's ability sending one card from your hand to the graveyard, and I'll use this effect on you Leo."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you two see what I see?" Kalin asked as a faint pink glow appeared in the distance.

"I think so, but what is that thing?" Devack asked.

"I don't know, but there's only one way to find out." Misty said before starting to float towards the pink glow.

"Hold on, are you sure that's the best idea?" Devack asked. "I mean we have no idea what that thing is and for all we know it could be dangerous."

"That's a risk we're going to have to take, after all anything's better than just sitting here for the rest of our lives." Kalin said. "Plus you felt it too didn't you, whatever's over there is definitely calling us."

"He's right, there's definitely something about that light." Misty said in agreement. "Besides, I can't explain why but something is telling me we need to be there."

"Alright, but I hope this isn't a mistake." Devack said as the three of them continued towards the pink glow.

(Yusei and Leo have engaged Roman and Carly in a tag duel, but the fallen dark signers are somehow still alive. Next chapter the duel will continue and Yusei's dragon will reappear. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	37. Immortal Cosmic Dragon

"Ok, then it's my move so I'll start by summoning Morphtronic Scopen in defense mode." Leo said. "Then I'll set three cards and end my move."

"Then it's my move again, so first I'll set a monster in defense mode and then I'll attack Leo's Morphtronic Scopen with Roman's Twin Fang Tarantula." Carly said confidently.

"I play the trap card Scrap-Iron Scarecrow." Yusei said. "This negates your attack and then I can set it facedown on the field."

"A clever move Yusei, unfortunately Twin Fang Tarantula can attack twice." Roman said.

"In that case, I'll attack Scopen a second time." Carly said.

"I play the trap card Morphtransition, this negates your attack and switches Scopen into attack mode." Leo said.

"I end my turn." Carly said nervously.

"In that case it's my move, so I'll start by summoning the Junk Synchron in attack mode, and then I'll use his effect to summon Stardust Xiaolong from my graveyard." Yusei said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So far so good, Yusei has all three pieces on the field." Jack said. "All we need to do now is hope that Leo has everything set on his end."

"I hope you're right Jack, but I can't help have a bad feeling about this." Akiza said nervously.

"I know Akiza, but it's the only choice we have." Jack said just before the marks of the Crimson Dragon started to glow.

"This is bad, Kuribon is really scared you guys." Luna said nervously. "I don't think Yusei should summon his dragon."

"I agree, but we don't have any choice and…" Jack started to say before a blinding flash of light enveloped the three signers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the heck is this light?" Kalin asked.

"I don't know, but it feels familiar somehow." Devack said. "You feel it too don't you Misty?"

"Yeah, and I think I know why." Misty said. "It's the signers."

"What, but how is that possible? When we lost the shadow duels we should have been sent to the Netherworld but instead we ended up in whatever this place is." Kalin said. "Even if this is some other place the signers shouldn't have any way of getting in contact with us."

"I know, it doesn't make sense but this glow is somehow connected to the signers." Misty said.

"If that's true though, why is it here?" Devack asked just as a dragon's roar echoed and a blinding flash of light enveloped them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the, Kalin?" Jack asked in shock.

"How are you guys back?" Akiza asked.

"We're not sure, but it looks like you're about to seal the last control unit." Misty mentioned looking towards the duel.

"Yeah, but if you ended up back here what's going to happen to those two?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling all of a sudden." Kalin said nervously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Those monsters are all impressive Yusei, unfortunately none of them are powerful enough to defeat my Twin Fang Tarantula, and even if you were somehow destroy him, his final effect adds one Earthbound Immortal to my hand." Roman stated just as Yusei started glowing purple.

" **Silence you pitiful human."** Yusei said coldly as the purple dragon on his arm began glowing. **"Now then, since I currently have the dark attribute Junk Synchron, the dragon type Stardust Xiaolong, and Leo's Morphtronic Scopen tuner monster I can call my strongest monster to the field."**

"What's wrong with him?" Carly asked fearfully.

" **Dragon of darkness born from my very being! Unlock the seal on your ancient powers! I grant you my power to end this battle! Come forth, Immortal Cosmic Dragon!"** Yusei said as his monster appeared above him. **"Now I can name a dragon type monster in your deck and add it to my side of the field with 500 extra attack points."**

"A useful ability, unfortunately neither Carly or I have a dragon type monster in our decks." Roman said. "In addition, I reveal the trap card Hidden Web. This forces your dragon into defense mode."

Just as Roman said that a spider web shot out of his trap card and wrapped around the Immortal Cosmic Dragon.

" **You dare try to contain my dragon's power, a foolish decision."** Yusei said angrily. **"I play Double Cyclone, destroying your web and my Scrap-Iron Scarecrow."**

"Perhaps, but your dragon is already in defense mode and you can't change it this turn." Roman said. "Carly and I won't be taking any damage this round."

" **You bought yourselves one move."** Yusei said as a purple glow enveloped his body. **"I end my turn with one facedown card."**

"Then it's now my move." Roman said before drawing his card. "What, this is impossible."

"What's wrong Roman?" Carly asked nervously.

"Earthbound Immortal Uru, it doesn't have any attack or defense points." Roman said just before the Immortal Cosmic Dragon roared.

" **Of course it doesn't, your Immortals have to learn to respect their betters."** Yusei said with a smirk. **"Now then, are you going to be making any moves or are you finished with your turn?"**

"I switch Twin Fang Tarantula into defense mode and end my turn." Roman said. "Carly, you need to get rid of that dragon if we are to have any chance of winning this duel."

"Then it's my turn, so I'll start by summoning Morphtronic Boomboxen in attack mode, and then I'll activate my trap card Morphtronic Self-Destruction System." Leo said quickly. "This card destroys every monster on my side of the field and then Yusei and I can summon any one monster to replace the ones that were destroyed and you take 2000 points of damage."

" **You dare to try and destroy my Immortal Cosmic Dragon?"** Yusei asked coldly. **"I activate the trap card Immortal Barrier. Now I remove Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua from my deck in order to protect my dragon and deal 2800 points of damage to Roman's life points. Then since I can summon a new monster I'll call Stardust Dragon to the field."**

"In that case I play Power Tool Dragon in defense mode." Leo said.

(Leo's plan to destroy Immortal Cosmic Dragon failed, but the fallen dark signers have returned. Next chapter the duel will end and the reason for the dark signers return will be revealed. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	38. The end of the world

Roman/Carly 5200 Yusei/Leo 8000: "It's my move, so first I'll play my own field spell." Carly said. "I activate Future Visions. Now whenever any of us summon a monster it's removed from play until our team's next standby phase."

"Wait but why would you do that?" Leo asked in confusion.

" **It doesn't matter why she played that card, it's far too late for her to stop us from wiping them out on my next turn."** Yusei said coldly.

"We'll see, I summon Fortune Lady Light and then since it was removed from play I can activate her special ability and summon Fortune Lady Fire." Carly said. "That activates Fire's effect to destroy a monster on your field and…"

" **And nothing, I play Stardust Dragon's special ability and sacrifice it to negate your Fortune Lady Fire's effect and destroy it."** Yusei said as the purple glow around him increased in intensity. **"Next I activate the second effect of Immortal Barrier by sending it to the graveyard I deal damage equal to Immortal Cosmic Dragon's attack points since a dragon type monster went to the graveyard."**

"Not this time, I activate the effect of Adrenaline Spider." Roman said quickly. "By discarding this card I can negate the damage from your trap card."

" **Wrong, as long as Immortal Cosmic Dragon is on the field you can't negate my trap card."** Yusei said. **"I warned you that you had one more turn and now you've lost."**

"I set one card and end my move." Carly said nervously as Stardust Dragon reappeared on the field

Roman/Carly 2000 Yusei/Leo 8000: **"In that case this duel is over, I switch Leo's Power Tool Dragon into attack mode, and then I'll attack with all three monsters."** Yusei said coldly as Roman and Carly lost the last of their life points only for a faint glow to surround Carly as Roman faded into dust and two more purple marks flowed into Yusei. **"Now for you Leo."**

"What are you talking about Yusei?" Leo asked nervously.

" **You take me for a fool you dared to try and destroy my Immortal Cosmic Dragon."** Yusei said coldly as the Immortal Cosmic Dragon began glowing and a purple orb appeared in its mouth. **"That mistake will cost you your life."**

Just as Yusei said that, a blinding flash of crimson light enveloped the area before fading to reveal everyone except Yusei had vanished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What, where are we now?" Kalin asked in confusion.

"Well wherever we are, Yusei isn't here." Jack said calmly. "For that matter, neither is Roman."

"Of course not, he lost a shadow duel. Somehow even though we all lost too we were spared." Devack said. "It must be related to what happened to you at the end of the duel."

" _You are correct Devack._ " said a voice from all around them.

"What was that?" Misty asked. "Who's there?"

" _My apologies, but as long as you are here you won't be able to see my physical form."_ the voice said calmly. " _I am the Crimson Dragon._ "

"The Crimson Dragon, but why are we here instead of Yusei?" Carly asked.

"She has a point, if you are the Crimson Dragon then why are we all here?" Kalin asked.

" _So there's even a slim chance of saving the world._ " the Crimson Dragon said before the marks of the dark signers began glowing crimson.

"What are you doing to them?" Luna asked.

" _The Immortal Cosmic Dragon is far too powerful for you signers to stop, especially now that it has completely corrupted one of your own._ " the Crimson Dragon said calmly.

"Corrupted, you mean when Yusei was absorbing that purple glow from the dark signers?" Akiza asked.

" _Exactly, that's also why four of the former dark signers are with you._ " the Crimson Dragon said. " _I managed to protect them from perishing after losing their shadow duels because it will take a combination of a signer and a dark signer to defeat Yusei Fudo now._ "

"Defeat him, wouldn't that cause him to die?" Kalin asked. "Especially if he loses to one of us."

" _As he is now leaving Yusei alive is no longer an option. The fourth control tower wasn't sealed but doing so would have ensured the destruction of your world, the Netherworld, and the Spirit World._ " The Crimson Dragon said.

"Then what are you suggesting, he has all of the Earthbound Immortals in his deck and the Immortal Cosmic Dragon that he can summon." Jack said. "Taking him down will be nearly impossible."

"What's wrong Jack, are you afraid of him?" Kalin asked with a smirk. "So what if he has the Earthbound Immortals, Yusei and you managed to save me so it's only fair I return the favor and save him."

The moment Kalin said that, the four former dark signers duel discs began to glow crimson before their cards flashed.

"What just happened?" Misty asked as a faint purple glow appeared around them.

" _Time is short, Yusei still possesses my mark and so I can only conceal your presence for a few moments more._ " the Crimson Dragon said faintly as the purple glow increased in intensity. " _You must defeat Yusei Fudo no matter the cost._ "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" **I'm so glad you all decided to rejoin me, now then where was I?"** Yusei asked coldly before glancing at Leo. **"Oh that's right, you tried to use that Morphtronic Self-Destruction System card to destroy my Immortal Cosmic Dragon, so now I'll let my dragon destroy you."**

"Not this time, if you want to destroy any of us you'll have to beat us first." Jack said stepping in front of Leo. "Besides, it was my idea to destroy your dragon in the first place."

" **That doesn't surprise me Jack, I had a feeling you were involved with that."** Yusei said as his eyes began glowing purple and the dragon marking on his arm started to glow. **"If you want to throw away your lives then go ahead, but it will be the last mistake you humans will ever make."**

(Yusei and Leo managed to defeat Roman and Carly, but now Yusei is threatening everyone's life. Next chapter five individuals will make themselves known, and Yusei will undergo a transformation. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	39. Trials of darkness

"We aren't throwing our lives away." Kalin said. "What is going to happen is we're going to get our friend back, end of story."

" **Your friend? Clearly you don't understand that Yusei Fudo has been dead his entire life."** Yusei said coldly. **"You remember it don't you, the chant to summon my counterpart to a duel?"**

"Dragon of darkness born from my very being. Unlock the seal on your ancient powers." Akiza said quietly. "I grant you my power to end this battle. Come forth, Immortal Cosmic Dragon."

"So what, those are just words." Jack said.

" **Perhaps for other creatures, but not for someone who was born as Zero Reverse occurred, the only reason Yusei survived was because I fused my soul with his."** Yusei said as his dragon marking began glowing even brighter and his body started floating.

"Wait so whenever Yusei was summoning the Immortal Cosmic Dragon in a duel his soul was being absorbed by yours?" Carly asked nervously.

"Yeah, and that would explain what happened in his duel with me during the Fortune Cup." Akiza said. "He collapsed because Yusei was getting weaker, and when his mark absorbed the other Earthbound Immortals the Immortal Cosmic Dragon must have been getting stronger."

" **A convenient circumstance, only possible due to Yusei being chosen as one of the signers."** Yusei said before his skin turned green and wings sprouted from his back. **"Now then, the eight of you are going to die here and now."**

Just as the Immortal Cosmic Dragon said that, a crimson glow appeared around the remaining signers and dark signers.

"Look you overgrown gecko, if you want to destroy us prove you can by beating us all in duels." Jack said.

" **You're challenging me to a duel, eight against one is hardly fair."** the Immortal Cosmic Dragon said. **"However, there is a simple solution to that."**

Suddenly the four former dark signers collapsed to the ground in pain as their marks flashed before fading to reveal copies of them with glowing purple eyes and a dragon marking on their foreheads.

"Things just got much worse." Devack said nervously.

" **Don't flatter yourselves, the four you see in front of you are merely here to speed up the dueling process. Of course, I'm far from done."** the Immortal Cosmic Dragon said as its eyes began glowing and a red and purple vortex appeared behind him. **"You're all going to die before the end of the day."**

With those words the vortex enveloped everyone before vanishing in a flash of light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok, does anybody know where we are?" Leo asked nervously.

"This place feels a lot like the Netherworld, but there's something different about it." Kalin said.

"That's true, however this place is far more dangerous than any of you realize." said a voice from behind them.

"Who's there?" Jack asked defensively before turning to see a man that looked like Yusei in a lab coat. "Wait a second, who are you and why do you look so much like Yusei?"

"I think you already know Jack Atlas." the man said. "My name is Simon Fudo."

"Wait, but that's impossible. You died when Zero Reverse occurred." Devack said in disbelief.

"That's partially true." Simon said. "Though the reality is much more complicated."

"What do you mean?" Misty asked. "Wait, are you suggesting you're a dark signer?"

"No, my situation is more similar to Yusei's." Simon said. "The difference is he was just a newborn child and so the energy released…"

"I get it, so that's why Yusei and that Immortal Cosmic Dragon had to join forces." Akiza said thoughtfully.

"Exactly." Simon said before looking down. "Unfortunately whatever part of my son was in that creature before died once the Earthbound Immortals entered his body."

"Oh how sad, a poor old man mourning the death of a child he never knew." said a voice from around them.

"Don't be rude, after all he'll have plenty of time to get to know his son once we're finished with them." said a second voice.

"True, though we shouldn't underestimate them. After all those fused dragons are dangerous if we underestimate them." said a third voice.

"That trick won't work again." said a fourth voice before four pillars of light appeared in the distance.

"Another four duels before we can even get to the Immortal Cosmic Dragon, great." Jack said.

"Not this time Jack, leave those four to us." Kalin said. "You guys can take care of the Immortal Cosmic Dragon."

"He's right, besides you aren't the only ones who can work as a team." Misty said confidently.

"What about the Earthbound Immortals, you guys don't have any way to stop them." Leo said.

"You don't need to worry about them, after all we know their weaknesses." Devack said calmly. "Well, which two should we take care of first?"

"Ladies first, so after you Misty." Kalin said calmly.

"Hold on, you might need these." Simon said before handing a card to Misty and Carly.

"Are you sure about this?" Akiza asked.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Carly said before the four dark signers walked towards the pillars of light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How sweet, you came in place of the signers." said Misty(Immortal Cosmic Dragon). "So, which one of you came to die first?"

"You won't be beating us." Kalin said walking up with Misty.

"A tag duel, how quaint." Kalin(Immortal Cosmic Dragon) said. "Though I guess after getting beaten so badly you'd need every advantage you could get."

"We'll see." Misty said. "So who should go first?"

"You can go, then the better Misty." Kalin(ICD) said. "I think you two can figure it out from there."

"Yeah, in that case let's get started." Kalin said as the four of them activated their duel discs.

"Duel." Kalin, Misty, Kalin(ICD), and Misty(ICD) said simultaneously.

Misty/Kalin 8000 Misty(ICD)/Kalin(ICD) 8000: "I'll go first, and I'll start with the field spell Realm of the Dragon God." Misty(ICD) said as stone statues of the Immortal Cosmic Dragon appeared around the four duelists.

(The Immortal Cosmic Dragon has somehow created copies of the dark signers and now the former dark signers are preparing to battle them while Simon Fudo and the signers prepare to face it directly. Next chapter the first duel will continue, and the copies of Misty and Kalin will reveal their strategy. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	40. Cosmic terror part 1

"Hold on, what kind of field spell is this?" Kalin asked. "I've never heard of Realm of the Dragon God."

"Realm of the Dragon God has several effects, but the one you should know about right now is it lets me add Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua to my hand." Misty(ICD) said calmly. "Next I'll summon Reptillianne Gorgon in attack mode and end my turn with two facedown cards."

"Fine, then it's my move." Misty said.

"Not yet, first I'll be summoning Infernity Necromancer in defense mode." Kalin(ICD) said. "Thanks to our field spell if one of us summons a monster the other one can play one too."

"Hold on, you can summon two monsters per turn?" Kalin asked.

"No, it only works if we don't have any monsters on the field. Then again, since none of us can attack until we've each had a turn you should know what's waiting for you." Misty(ICD) said calmly.

"In that case I'll start by setting one card in defense mode and playing two cards facedown." Misty said. I only hope what Carly mentioned works.

"So now it's my move, so I'll start things off by sacrificing Infernity Necromancer and Reptillianne Gorgon in order to play Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu in attack mode." Kalin(ICD) said with a smirk. "Of course, you already know all of his tricks so why use something this pathetic?"

"Hold on, what are you talking about?" Kalin asked.

"Another little benefit of Realm of the Dragon God, it destroys Earthbound Immortals that are summoned and replaces them with Cosmic Immortals." Misty(ICD) said. "In the case of Cosmic Immortal Ccapac Apu, well why spoil the fun when you'll find out on my next turn."

"Then it's my turn so I'll start by using Infernity Launcher to send Infernity Archer to my graveyard." Kalin said. "Then I'll set a monster in defense mode and play two cards facedown to end my move."

"About time, now the real fun can start." Kalin(ICD) said with a smirk.

"Exactly, it's my move so I'll start things off by setting this facedown." Misty(ICD) said. "Now I'll have Cosmic Immortal Ccapac Apu attack the facedown monster you played Kalin."

"Since I have a card in my hand Infernity Guardian can be destroyed." Kalin said. "Unfortunately for you that's exactly what I was hoping you'd do."

"Wait, you set that didn't you?" Kalin(ICD) asked. "The Infernity Revenge trap."

"Exactly, so now by sending one card in my hand to the graveyard I can destroy Cosmic Immortal Ccapac Apu." Kalin said confidently.

"That's not all, that was the last card in Kalin's hand." Misty said.

"Oh no, what am I going to do now?" Kalin(ICD) asked feigning panic.

"Oh I have an idea." Misty(ICD) said with a smirk. "I play Cosmic Immortal Ccapac Apu's special ability, so now by sending it to the graveyard I can negate the activation of your trap card and destroy it."

"Wait, but that isn't Ccapac Apu's ability." Kalin said.

"You're right, that ability belongs to the Stardust Dragon. Of course that's another benefit of Cosmic Immortals and the Realm of the Dragon God field spell." Kalin(ICD) said. "Each of the Earthbound Immortals you're familiar with are given extra strength from the dragons that destroyed them."

"Great, that means not only do we have to worry about Stardust Dragon's abilities, but Red Dragon Archfiend's too." Kalin said.

"Hold on, what about Red Dragon Archfiend's other ability?" Misty asked.

"Oh, you mean how it automatically destroys every monster that doesn't declare an attack?" Misty(ICD) asked. "That doesn't matter because if that effect ever would activate we can negate it with Stardust Dragon's special ability."

"In other words taking down that Cosmic Immortal is going to be nearly impossible." Kalin said in annoyance.

"Nearly impossible, you do realize we can summon both of our Cosmic Immortals to the field at the same time don't you?" Kalin(ICD) asked. "Just face it, you two are as good as dead."

"I end my turn which means Cosmic Immortal Ccapac Apu returns to the field." Misty(ICD) said with a smirk.

"Maybe, but it's my turn now so I'll start with the magic card Monster Reborn to bring back Kalin's Infernity Archer." Misty said. "Then I activate the trap card Reptilianne Venom."

"Wait, but that trap card only works when a Reptilianne monster is in your graveyard." Misty(ICD) said. "You don't have any."

"Wrong, remember the card I sent to the graveyard with Infernity Revenge?" Kalin asked. "It was Reptilianne Medusa."

"Reptilanne Medusa, but why would that card have been in your hand?" Kalin(ICD) asked. "It doesn't help your deck at all."

"That's true, it doesn't help my deck." Kalin said calmly.

"Then again he's not dueling you alone, we're both dueling you." Misty said.

"You two mean you planned this tag duel the whole time?" Misty(ICD) asked.

"Exactly, so now Misty's Reptilianne Venom trap card sends Infernity Archer to the graveyard to reduce the attack points of your Cosmic Immortal to zero." Kalin said.

"Exactly, and next I'll flip Reptilianne Viper into attack mode." Misty said. "Now since both Cosmic Immortal Ccapac Apu and Reptilianne Viper have zero attack points I can sacrifice both of them to summon Reptilianne Vaskii in attack mode."

"Hold on, how can you tribute our monster to play yours?" Kalin(ICD) asked.

"Misty can summon Reptilianne Vaskii by sacrificing two monsters with zero attack points no matter where they are on the field." Kalin said.

"So that's what you were planning this whole time." Misty(ICD) said angrily.

"Exactly, Reptilianne Vaskii attack their life points directly." Misty said. "That ends my move."

Misty/Kalin 8000 Misty(ICD)/Kalin(ICD) 5400: "Not bad, but it won't be enough to help you." Kalin(ICD) said coldly. "I activate another effect of Realm of the Dragon God, banishing Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu to bring back Cosmic Immortal Ccapac Apu one time."

"You may have gotten lucky in taking down a Cosmic Immortal once, but it won't happen again. By the time this duel is over you two will be dead." Misty(ICD) said with a smirk.

(The fake Kalin and Misty have revealed a powerful new type of monster and are confident they'll be able to defeat the real Misty and Kalin. Next chapter the second Cosmic Immortal will be summoned. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	41. Cosmic terror part 2

"She's right, so first I'll play a facedown card and then I'll have Cosmic Immortal Ccapac Apu attack your Reptilianne Vaskii." Kalin(ICD) said coldly.

"Not quite, I reveal the trap Depth Amulet." Kalin said. "Now by sending a card in Misty's hand to the graveyard she can negate your attack."

"Thanks Kalin." Misty said. "I discard one card so Depth Amulet negates your attack."

"I reveal one of my traps, Dragon God's Mercy." Misty(ICD) said coldly. "This revives Reptilanne Gorgon and Infernity Necromancer to my field in defense mode and makes them indestructible in battle until the end of your next turn."

"In that case I'll end my move, but you should know exactly what's coming." Kalin(ICD) said with a smirk.

"Then it's my turn again, so I'll draw, and set one card facedown." Kalin said. "Then since I have no cards in my hand Infernity Launcher revives Infernity Archer in attack mode and Infernity Guardian in defense mode."

"So now that you have no cards in your hand Infernity Guardian can't be destroyed and Infernity Archer can attack our life points directly." Misty(ICD) said. "Go ahead, once Cosmic Immortal Ccaryhua appears on the field you two are guaranteed to die."

"We'll see, Infernity Archer attacks your life points directly. That ends my move." Kalin said. I've done everything I can; the rest is up to you Misty.

Misty/Kalin 8000 Misty(ICD)/Kalin(ICD) 3400: "I'll admit I didn't expect you to deal this much damage to our life points, but now I sacrifice Reptilianne Gorgon and Infernity Necromancer in order to summon Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua." Misty(ICD) said. "Then I activate the effect of Realm of the Dragon God in order to sacrifice it and summon Cosmic Immortal Ccarayhua in its place."

"Don't forget, Depth Amulet can still block one of your attacks." Kalin said. "Only one of your Cosmic Immortals will be able to attack."

"True, but by removing Reptilianne Gorgon from play I can reduce Reptilianne Vaskii's attack power to zero." Misty(ICD) said calmly. "Now I attack Reptilianne Vaskii with Cosmic Immortal Ccarayhua."

"I can't use Depth Amulet's effect." Misty said nervously.

"Oh that's too bad, because we have another Cosmic Immortal ready to attack you two." Kalin(ICD) said coldly.

"Exactly, Cosmic Immortal Ccapac Apu wipe out that Infernity Archer." Misty(ICD) said calmly. "That ends my move."

Misty/Kalin 2600 Misty(ICD)/Kalin(ICD) 3400: "It's my move, so I'll start by activating Reptilliane Venom's second effect, banishing it and Reptilianne Vaskii from my graveyard to reduce Cosmic Immortal Ccapac Apu's attack points to zero until the end of the turn." Misty said. "Next I'll summon…"

"Wrong, I play the trap card Dragon God's Wrath." Misty(ICD) said suddenly. "This destroys every monster on the field and then we can summon a new monster from the graveyard, and who better than Cosmic Immortal Ccarayhua."

"On top of that you aren't allowed to summon any monsters the turn we play this trap card." Kalin(ICD) said. "We told you that you two were dead so just admit defeat."

"I end my turn." Misty said nervously.

"My move, Cosmic Immortal Ccarayhua wipe out their life points and finish them off for good." Kalin(ICD) said sadistically.

"Well that takes care of them." Misty(ICD) said just before a strange monster appeared behind Misty. "What, how are you two still alive?"

"I used Infernity Zero's effect, when our life points hit zero I can summon it to the field." Misty said.

"Wait, but that monster's effect only activates if it's in your hand." Misty(ICD) said. "You were counting on me activating my trap card."

"Exactly, so are you planning on playing anything else this turn?" Kalin asked.

"I end my turn." Kalin(ICD) said angrily. "At least that destroys your Depth Amulet."

Misty/Kalin 0 (Infernity Zero 0/3) Misty(ICD)/Kalin(ICD) 3400: "It's my move, and I summon Infernity Archfiend with his special ability and then I use his effect to add Infernity Mirage to my hand." Kalin said. "Next I'll summon Infernity Mirage and use his effect to bring back Infernity Archer and Infernity Guardian."

"So now you're going to attack for another 2000 points with Infernity Archer, it won't help you win the duel." Misty(ICD) said calmly.

"That's where you're wrong, I play the trap card Eternal Guidance." Misty said confidently. "I draw one card and if it happens to be a monster its attack points are added to Infernity Archer."

"What happens if the card you draw isn't a monster?" Kalin(ICD) asked.

"If the top card of Misty's deck isn't a monster card, every monster we control is automatically destroyed." Kalin said while Misty drew a card from her deck. "Including Infernity Zero which means we'll lose the duel."

"Well, what is it?" Misty(ICD) asked.

"What card did you draw?" Kalin(ICD) asked nervously.

"I drew the 1800 attack points Reptilianne Scylla, so now Infernity Archer's attack points increase to 3800." Misty said.

"Infernity Archer, attack them directly and end this duel." Kalin said confidently.

"Big mistake, beating us just means you'll suffer slower." Kalin(ICD) said before he turned into a blue light and Misty(ICD) turned into a green one and they flew off into the distance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We've been waiting for you two, so which one of you gets to die first?" Devack(ICD) asked coldly.

"Why duel us one at a time?" Carly asked. "There are four of us here so why not just have a tag duel?"

"Carly's right, the two of us against the two of you." Devack said in agreement.

"I guess that'll work, so what's the turn order of this tag duel going to be?" Carly(ICD) asked.

"You can go first, then I'll go, then my counterpart, and finally Carly." Devack said calmly.

"That works for us." Devack(ICD) said with a smirk.

"Let's duel." Carly, Devack, Devack(ICD), and Carly(ICD) said simultaneously.

Carly/Devack 8000 Carly(ICD)/Devack(ICD) 8000: "I'll take the first move, and I think I'll start by activating the field spell Realm of the Dragon God." Carly(ICD) said. "Next I'll set two cards and play a monster in defense mode."

"Hold on, what kind of field spell is this?" Carly asked. "I've never heard of Realm of the Dragon God."

"Trust me little girl, by the time this duel is over you'll be very familiar with our field spell." Devack(ICD) said coldly.

(Kalin and Misty managed to win their duel, and now Carly and Devack are starting theirs. Next chapter the duel will continue. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	42. Cosmic terror part 3

"Well for now it's my move so I'll start by summoning Berserk Gorilla in attack mode and then I activate the spell Spiritual Forest." Devack said. "Now I attack your facedown monster."

"Not quite, I activate the trap card Boon of the Dragon God." Carly(ICD) said quickly. "This trap not only stops your attack but it also summons two Dragon Servant tokens to my field."

"I set two cards and end my turn." Devack said quietly.

"Which means it's my move and I think I'll take advantage of our Dragon Servant tokens." Devack(ICD) said with a smirk. "I sacrifice both of them in order to summon Earthbound Immortal Cusillu. Of course, why use something like him when I have something better?"

"Better, what are you talking about?" Carly asked nervously.

"Watch and learn, since Realm of the Dragon God is in play all Earthbound Immortals are destroyed and in their place we can summon Cosmic Immortals." Carly(ICD) said with a grin.

"Exactly, which is why I now summon Cosmic Immortal Cusillu." Devack(ICD) said. "Now then, I think it's time we pay you back for that attack earlier. Cosmic Immortal Cusillu attack Berserk Gorilla."

"I activate the trap card Beast Soul Swap, so now I return Berserk Gorilla to my hand and in his place I summon Fighter Ape in defense mode." Devack said quickly.

"Then I'll just attack Fighter Ape instead. You bought yourself one turn, I set one card and end my move." Devack(ICD) said coldly.

"Then it's my turn, so I'll set three cards facedown and then I summon Fortune Lady Light in attack mode." Carly said. "That ends my move."

"Then it's my move again, so I think I'll start by taking advantage of Cosmic Immortal Cusillu's effect." Carly(ICD) said. "I can summon a level four or lower monster to the field."

"What are you talking about? Cusillu doesn't have an effect to summon a monster to the field." Devack said nervously.

"That's where you're wrong, Cosmic Immortals are far superior to the Earthbound Immortals you're familiar with." Devack(ICD) said. "This ability comes courtesy of the Ancient Fairy Dragon."

"Exactly, so now I summon Fortune Lady Wind, and now I'll sacrifice Fortune Lady Wind and my facedown Fortune Lady Fire in order to play Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu." Carly(ICD) said.

"So now it'll be destroyed and you can summon Cosmic Immortal Aslla Piscu right?" Carly asked.

"You're learning, unfortunately that won't help you." Carly(ICD) said. "Come forth Cosmic Immortal Aslla Piscu."

"Great, so what can this one do?" Devack asked.

"You mean you haven't figured it out yet?" Devack(ICD) asked. "Cosmic Immortals have inherited the power of the dragons that originally destroyed them, which is why Cusillu has both Ancient Fairy Dragon and Red Dragon Archfiend's special abilities."

"Wait, but if you used Ancient Fairy Dragon's ability to summon a monster you can't attack this turn which means Cosmic Immortal Aslla Piscu will be destroyed by Red Dragon Archfiend's special ability." Carly said suddenly.

"That's where you're wrong, I can banish Boon of the Dragon God from my graveyard to negate that ability for the rest of the duel." Carly(ICD) said calmly. "Now I can't attack this turn, so instead I'll set one card and let you go."

"Then it's my move again." Devack said quietly. "I set one monster in defense mode and end my turn."

"If that's the best you can do why don't you just give up?" Devack(ICD) asked coldly. "Your deaths don't have to be drawn out like this."

I already have the card I need to turn this duel around, but you need to play that first Carly, Devack thought nervously. "I play the trap card Threatening Roar."

"Trying to buy more time, go ahead, it won't help you beat us." Carly(ICD) said. "In fact, why don't we prove it to you right now?"

"I had a feeling you'd suggest that, I activate the spell card Harmony of the Dragon God, now once per turn all the abilities, attack points, and defense points of one Cosmic Immortal are given to the other one." Devack(ICD) said calmly. "Though since you blocked my attack I'll end my move."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So far so good, but everything we've been doing so far is easy. The real problem is going to be destroying the Immortal Cosmic Dragon once and for all." Simon said thoughtfully.

"Don't worry about that, Yusei's a good duelist but if that thing is using his cards I know every one of his strategies." Jack said calmly.

"It isn't that simple Jack, don't forget Yusei has the Earthbound Immortals too." Akiza said. "Not to mention what other cards he might have added to Yusei's deck."

"Then what do you suggest, that dragon lets Yusei use any of our dragon type monsters which means we won't be able to fuse them together this time." Jack asked.

"Hold on you guys, what about this card?" Leo asked before handing Jack a card from his deck. "Do you think that might be able to help?"

"Yeah, if we play our cards right we'll definitely be able to use this to take down that Immortal Cosmic Dragon." Jack said confidently. "The two of us should be more than enough to take him out right Akiza?"

"I hope so, but I have a bad feeling about this." Akiza said nervously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's my move, so first Fortune Lady Light increases from level one to level two." Carly said. "Then I play the spell card Chaotic Fortune."

"Chaotic Fortune, so you're banishing Fortune Lady Light and Fortune Lady Dark to take control of one of our monsters until the end phase." Carly(ICD) said. "Too bad for you that won't work, I play the trap card Cursed Fortune. This lets me banish the same Fortune Ladies you did in order to negate your spell card and deal 1000 points of damage to your life points."

"Looks like your strategy failed little girl." Devack(ICD) said coldly.

That's what you two think, Carly thought. "I set one card and end my move."

(The duel between Carly and Devack and their Immortal Cosmic Dragon counterparts is underway, and the signers are preparing for the inevitable duel with the Immortal Cosmic Dragon. Next chapter Devack and Carly will reveal their strategy. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	43. Cosmic terror part 4

Carly/Devack 7000 Carly(ICD)/Devack(ICD) 8000: "It's my move so I think I'll start things off by using my partner's Harmony of the Dragon God spell to add Cosmic Immortal Cusillu's powers to Cosmic Immortal Aslla Piscu, and now I think I'll attack your Fortune Lady Light." Carly(ICD) said coldly.

"I reveal my facedown card, Beast's Soul." Devack said quickly. "This card changes one monster on the field into a beast type, and I choose Carly's Fortune Lady Light."

"So now that you have a beast type monster Spiritual Forest prevents it from being destroyed, but you're still going to take over 6000 points of damage." Devack(ICD) said. "You two are as good as dead."

"The duel isn't over yet." Carly said. "We still have 500 points left."

"For now, but this facedown will change that soon enough." Carly(ICD) said with a smirk. "I end my turn."

Carly/Devack 500 Carly(ICD)/Devack(ICD) 8000: "So now it's my move, and I think I'll start by using Carly's facedown card." Devack said calmly.

"Go right ahead, that's what its there for." Carly said with a grin.

"In that case I reveal the Fortune Gateway trap card, and now I'll use its effect to banish all six Fortune Ladies from Carly's deck." Devack said as the six Fortune Ladies appeared above him and Carly.

"Fortune Gateway, but that trap only works if all six Fortune Ladies are on the field or in your deck and she tried to banish Fortune Lady Light and Fortune Lady Dark last turn." Carly(ICD) said. "Wait, unless you knew I set Cursed Fortune."

"That's impossible, there's no way you could have known what card she set facedown." Devack(ICD) said angrily.

"You're right, she couldn't have known what your facedown card was and if she was wrong we'd have lost the duel." Devack said calmly.

"So now thanks to Fortune Gateway all monsters on the field are banished, and then Devack can play a new monster as long as its level seven." Carly said confidently.

"Go ahead, it won't change the outcome of this duel at all." Devack(ICD) said coldly.

"We'll see, I summon Ancient Crimson Ape." Devack said. "Now I'll attack your life points directly to end my move."

Carly/Devack 500 Carly(ICD)/Devack(ICD) 5400: "I'll admit banishing our Cosmic Immortals was a clever move, unfortunately for you it won't be enough. I summon Fighter Ape in defense mode, and then use the other effect of Harmony of the Dragon God, banishing it and ending my turn to return Cosmic Immortal Cusillu and Cosmic Immortal Aslla Piscu to the field in defense mode." Devack(ICD) said calmly. "Your move was pointless."

"We'll see, it's my move." Carly said calmly.

"Make whatever move you want, you already removed all six of your Fortune Ladies from play." Carly(ICD) said. "You don't have any monsters left in your deck."

"Not exactly, I reveal the trap card Primal Offering." Devack said. "This card forces me to send one beast type monster from my hand, deck, and field to the graveyard."

"You're sending three monsters to the graveyard, including the only one you have on the field?" Carly(ICD) asked in confusion.

"Yes, from my field a send Ancient Crimson Ape to the graveyard, from my hand I send Yellow Baboon, Archer of the Forest, and from my deck Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest." Devack said as the three monsters appeared on the field before vanishing in a flash of light. "Now Carly can return monsters she banished to her deck as long as their total levels don't exceed the three monsters I banished."

"I get it, and since you sent three level seven monsters to the graveyard she can bring back all six of her Fortune Ladies." Devack(ICD) said.

"Exactly, so now I'll draw one card and summon Fortune Lady Light in attack mode." Carly said. "Then I set this facedown to end my move."

"Light, that must mean you plan on using her special ability." Carly(ICD) said thoughtfully. "Unfortunately for you that won't help you, I activate the spell card Fortune of the Dragon God. This negates Fortune Lady Light's special ability for the rest of the duel."

"That's exactly what we were counting on." Devack said calmly.

"What are you talking about, the duel is over." Carly(ICD) said confidently. "I switch both of our Cosmic Immortals into attack mode and now I attack Fortune Lady Light with Cosmic Immortal Aslla Piscu."

"You two are dead." Devack(ICD) said coldly.

"I reveal the trap card Light of Fortune, this costs half my life points but I can add the attack points of every monster in our graveyard to Fortune Lady Light. Though if you still have life points after the battle we lose the duel immediately." Carly said.

"Wait, but Fortune Lady cards don't have any attack points in the graveyard so that card won't help you at all." Carly(ICD) said nervously.

"True, but this is a tag duel. That's why Carly put it into her deck." Devack said calmly.

"Which means since all three of your monsters had 2600 attack points Fortune Lady Light increases to 8000 points." Devack(ICD) said in defeat. "That means we'll take 5700 points of damage."

"Wait, you've got to be joking." Carly(ICD) said just as Fortune Lady Light destroyed Cosmic Immortal Aslla Piscu.

"You beat us fair and square, but to be completely honest with you doing so was the greatest mistake of your lives." Devack(ICD) said before he turned into a yellow light as Carly(ICD) turned into an orange one and they flew into the distance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" **So they managed to defeat those four, I'll admit I didn't anticipate them to do quite so well. Not that it makes any difference, they'll all perish soon enough."** the Immortal Cosmic Dragon said calmly as a card appeared in front of him before floating into his deck. **"The only question is which of those pathetic mortals will have the honor of facing my greatest creature, and which of them will perish first to it's power."**

(Carly and Devack also managed to take down their counterparts, but the Immortal Cosmic Dragon is preparing to duel one of the signers or former dark signers personally. Next chapter the Immortal Cosmic Dragon will choose his opponents. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	44. The father's battle part 1

"It looks like they managed to win their duels." Simon said thoughtfully. "Then again they had the easy part, the real battle is about to begin."

The moment Simon said that, the Immortal Cosmic Dragon appeared above them.

" **I have to admit, I wasn't expecting that outcome. You've piqued my interest so I'll allow you to choose who will perish first."** the Immortal Cosmic Dragon stated calmly. **"Perhaps the two of you that attempted to kill me before, Jack Atlas and Leo."**

"No, I'll duel you first." Simon said suddenly.

"What are you talking about, you know there's no way you can beat him." Jack said.

"Jack's right, you should just let us duel him for you." Akiza said in agreement.

"What kind of father would just abandon his own son in his time of need?" Simon asked. "Besides, I have no delusions that I'll be able to beat him."

" **If you want to face your own death who am I to object?"** the Immortal Cosmic Dragon said coldly as a duel disc appeared on Simon's arm. **"You'll be the first to perish in our battle."**

"We'll have to wait and see about that won't we?" Simon asked.

"Duel." Simon and the Immortal Cosmic Dragon said simultaneously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So it worked, we beat those four." Kalin said while Carly and Devack walked up to him and Misty.

"It looks like it, but what about the others?" Devack asked. "That oversized lizard that Yusei turned into is still here and he's an incredibly powerful duelist."

"Assuming it even still has Yusei's deck and skill." Misty said. "I doubt it kept many of Yusei's cards aside from Stardust Dragon."

"Yeah, but then again it might still be using Yusei's cards." Kalin said calmly. "If it is, Jack knows that deck inside and out."

"Yeah, you have a point." Carly said in agreement. "Hopefully he manages to find a way to beat him."

"Well the only way to know for sure is to head back, but I have a bad feeling things are going to get a lot worse." Devack said nervously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you think you guys?" Leo asked anxiously. "Can he do it?"

"Unfortunately Leo, I doubt it." Jack said. "Yusei was already an incredibly powerful duelist, and there's no telling what kinds of upgrades that thing made to his deck."

"Well we know one thing at least, he still needs a dark monster, a dragon type, and a tuner to bring out the Immortal Cosmic Dragon in a duel so if we play our cards right we'll be able to keep him from summoning it." Akiza said thoughtfully.

"I hope you're right Akiza." Luna said nervously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Simon 4000 Immortal Cosmic Dragon 4000: "I'll take the first turn, so first I'll set three cards facedown and then I'll set one monster in defense mode to end my turn." Simon said calmly.

" **If that's all you're capable of then this won't take long at all."** the Immortal Cosmic Dragon said coldly.

"I reveal the Thunder of Ruler trap card, this prevents you from attacking me this turn." Simon said quickly.

" **A pointless move, I set two cards and activate Double Summon."** the Immortal Cosmic Dragon said calmly. **"This allows me to summon both Max Warrior and Junk Synchron."**

"So you're still using his cards, I had a feeling you would be." Simon said thoughtfully.

" **Knowing my deck won't change your fate, I tune level three Junk Synchron with level four Max Warrior."** the Immortal Cosmic Dragon said calmly. **"Gathering roars turn into an echoing arrow which tears through the sky! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Archer!"**

"Don't forget, even with your Junk Archer's ability you can't attack me this turn thanks to my trap card." Simon said.

" **I'm aware, which is why I'll end my turn for now."** the Immortal Cosmic Dragon said calmly.

"In that case it's my move, and I'll start by flipping my Aussa, the Earth Charmer into attack mode." Simon said. "Then thanks to her effect, I take control of one Earth monster you control."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Charmers, so that's his plan." Jack said thoughtfully.

"What kind of monsters are those, I've never heard of Charmers before." Leo said.

"The Charmers are a group of monsters that take control of an opponent's monster of the same attribute, in this case Aussa, the Earth Charmer took control of the earth attribute Junk Archer." Akiza said calmly. "They aren't strong on their own but their effects mean you're opponents monsters end up being used against them."

"Wait, but if you can do that there's no way you can lose the duel." Leo said in shock. "You'll just take control of whatever monster your opponent summons."

"Unfortunately it isn't that simple Leo, he'll only keep control of Junk Archer as long as Aussa stays on the field." Jack said. "If it gets destroyed the monster it took control of returns to your opponent, and with only 500 attack points each the Charmers won't exactly be sticking around for long battles."

"Wait, but if they're so weak how can anybody win with them?" Leo asked nervously.

"It isn't easy, then again if he's using a Charmer deck he'd probably have ways around their low stats." Akiza said.

"I hope you're right Akiza." Luna said nervously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" **So you managed to take Junk Archer away from me, I'll admit that was slightly impressive. Though it won't change the outcome of our duel."** the Immortal Cosmic Dragon said calmly.

"We'll have to see, I attack your life points directly with Aussa, the Earth Charmer." Simon said. "Next Junk Archer will attack your life points."

" **I disagree, I reveal the Scrap-Iron Scarecrow trap to block Junk Archer's attack."** the Immortal Cosmic Dragon said. **"Now then, is that all you'll be doing this turn?"**

"I end my turn by setting one card facedown." Simon said.

" **Then it's time for me to put an end to this duel, and your pathetic life."** the Immortal Cosmic Dragon said coldly.

(The Immortal Cosmic Dragon has appeared before the signers, but Simon is dueling him first using a Charmer deck. Next chapter the duel will end, and the former dark signers will return to the signers to prepare for the final battles. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	45. The father's battle part 2

"What's he talking about, there's no way he can deal 4000 points of damage without a single monster on the field." Leo said.

"Normally I'd agree with you Leo, but we have no idea what kind of cards that Immortal Cosmic Dragon added to Yusei's deck." Jack said thoughtfully. "It's entirely possible he could pull off a victory."

"Jack's right, all we can do is try and learn as much as possible about his deck." Akiza said.

"Exactly, for now that's all we can do." Jack said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Simon 4000 Immortal Cosmic Dragon 3500: **"It's my move, so I'll reveal my trap card Decree of the Immortal Dragon."** the Immortal Cosmic Dragon said. **"This destroys every other card on the field, and then deals damage to both players equal to the total attack points of every monster they had on the field."**

"I activate the spell Mystic Wok, this increases my life points by the attack points of Junk Archer." Simon said quickly.

" **Decree of the Immortal Dragon has a second effect, I'm allowed to summon a Dragon-type monster to the field and I choose Stardust Dragon."** the Immortal Cosmic Dragon said as the dragon appeared behind him. **"Now I activate the spell card Blood of the Dragon Gods, this costs half my life points but it doubles the attack points of one monster on the field."**

"Which means Stardust Dragon's attack points increase to 5000." Simon said in realization.

" **Exactly, Stardust Dragon end this duel, and his life"** the Immortal Cosmic Dragon said before Stardust Dragon fired a beam at Simon that engulfed him before fading to reveal he had completely vanished. **"Now then, which one of you is next?"**

"I'll duel you myself." Devack said as the former dark signers ran up to them.

"Hold on, it's way too dangerous to try dueling him on your own." Leo said.

"I know, we saw Stardust Dragon's attack." Devack said calmly. "That's why I have to duel him, it's our only chance."

"He's right, we have an idea on how to stop him but there's no way of being sure if it'll work." Carly said in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" **So now it's one of you, very well."** the Immortal Cosmic Dragon said calmly. **"Make your move."**

Devack 4000 Immortal Cosmic Dragon 4000: "It you insist, I'll start with the spell card Spiritual Forest." Devack said. "Now I summon Fighter Ape in attack mode and end my turn."

" **Then it's my move, so I'll start by activating Mystical Space Typhoon to get rid of your Spiritual Forest."** the Immortal Cosmic Dragon stated. **"Next I reveal Cosmic Fusion, so by paying 1000 life points I can fuse monsters from my extra deck, and I choose Stardust Dragon to fuse with Nitro Warrior."**

"Fusing synchro monsters?" Devack asked in shock.

" **Exactly, so now I summon Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste and now I'll have it attack your Fighter Ape."** the Immortal Cosmic Dragon said calmly. **"Next the De-Fusion card to separate Draco-Equiste into Stardust Dragon and Nitro Warrior. Now finish him off."**

The moment the Immortal Cosmic Dragon declared that, Nitro Warrior struck Devack before Stardust Dragon vaporized him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"One turn, he took down Devack in just one turn." Leo said fearfully.

"That's even worse than we thought, it'll take more time for our strategy to work." Misty said nervously.

"Then let me duel him, if anyone can beat Yusei it's me." Jack said.

"Wait Jack, you can't win on your own." Leo said nervously. "You need help."

"No way Leo, it's too dangerous to duel him." Jack said. "Besides, I know Yusei's strategies better than anyone."

"That's where you're wrong Jack." Kalin said calmly. "If you're really going through with this then you're doing it with my help."

"Kalin, are you sure about this?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I am." Kalin agreed.

" **So now it's two at the same time?"** the Immortal Cosmic Dragon asked. **"Fine."**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what's this plan of yours?" Akiza asked.

"Combining the Crimson Dragon's power with that of the Dark Signers." Misty said. "We're going to create a new synchro monster."

"A new synchro monster?" Leo asked. "Are you sure that would work?"

"It has to work." Carly said. "If it doesn't nothing will."

"She's right, it's our only option left." Misty said. "We just need to have faith that those two can last long enough."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" **Duel** /Duel." The Immortal Cosmic Dragon, Jack, and Kalin said simultaneously.

Jack 4000 Kalin 4000 Immortal Cosmic Dragon 8000: "I'll take the first turn so I'll set one monster in defense mode and play two cards facedown." Jack said calmly.

" **Then it's my move, so I'll do the same thing."** the Immortal Cosmic Dragon said. **"One monster in defense mode and two facedown cards."**

"Looks like I'll have to start things off a little differently." Kalin said. "I activate Infernity Launcher, sending Infernity Necromancer to my graveyard. Then I summon Infernity Archfiend in attack mode."

" **Infernity Archfiend, that won't help you in this duel."** the Immortal Cosmic Dragon said.

"We'll have to see about that one, I attack your facedown monster." Kalin said confidently.

" **Shield Wing can't be destroyed, is that all you can do?"** the Immortal Cosmic Dragon asked calmly.

"Not quite, I set one card facedown and end my move." Kalin said.

" **Then it's my turn again, so I'll start by activating Creature Swap, exchanging my Shield Wing for your Infernity Archfiend."** the Immortal Cosmic Dragon said calmly. **"Next I'll use double summon to call Junk Synchron and Stardust Xiaolong to the field."**

"Oh man, those three monsters can only mean one thing." Jack said nervously. "Any bright ideas Kalin?"

"Just one, hold on for as long as we can and hope that our plan works." Kalin said. "If it doesn't, then we're all dead either way."

" **Dragon of darkness born from my very being! Unlock the seal on your ancient powers! I grant you my power to end this battle! Come forth, Immortal Cosmic Dragon!"**

(The Immortal Cosmic Dragon has defeated both Simon and Devack and now is summoning his counterpart against Jack and Kalin. Next chapter the duel will continue and the new synchro monster's name will be revealed. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	46. Countdown to the end part 1

"This is really bad, that dragon can take Jack's Red Dragon Archfiend." Leo said fearfully.

"Yeah, and with an extra 500 points and its special ability to destroy all of Kalin and Jack's defense position monsters Shield Wing won't be able to protect them." Akiza said. "Are you sure this plan of yours will work?"

"To be completely honest Akiza, no we aren't sure." Misty said calmly as a blank card appeared before crimson and purple smoke started flowing into it.

"All we can do is hope they last long enough for this to work." Carly said anxiously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" **Now that I've summoned Immortal Cosmic Dragon I can select one dragon type monster from your deck and give it 500 extra points. So I think I'll take Red Dragon Archfiend."** the Immortal Cosmic Dragon said as Jack's ace monster appeared next to him. **"Now, wipe out your former master's monster."**

"Not quite, I play the trap card Depth Amulet and discard one card to negate your attack." Kalin said quickly.

" **So you bought yourself one turn, I set one card and end my move."** the Immortal Cosmic Dragon said calmly.

"Which means it's my move again so I'll start things off by revealing Twin Sword Marauder, and then I'll activate the Monster Reborn magic card to bring Junk Synchron back from your graveyard." Jack said. "Now Junk Synchron tunes with Twin Sword Marauder."

" **Whatever it is you're planning it won't work."** the Immortal Cosmic Dragon stated coldly.

"The ruler's shouts echo throughout! Hammer of victory, shatter the very earth! Synchro Summon! Flap your wings, Exploder Dragonwing!" Jack said quickly. "Next I sacrifice Exploder Dragonwing in order to summon Strongwind Dragon, and when I sacrifice a dragon type monster Strongwind Dragon gains halt that monster's attack points, giving him a total of 3600."

"That means Strongwind Dragon is the strongest monster in play." Kalin said calmly.

"Exactly, now Strongwind Dragon attack Immortal Comic Dragon." Jack said confidently.

" **I play a trap card, Aura of the Immortal Dragon."** the Immortal Cosmic Dragon said calmly. **"This trap card activates when you attack the Immortal Cosmic Dragon while I control another dragon type monster. That dragon is removed from play and Immortal Cosmic Dragon gains attack points equal to that dragon's level times 300."**

"You're kidding, that's 2400 more points." Jack said nervously.

"That makes Immortal Cosmic Dragon 2000 points stronger than Strongwind Dragon." Kalin added nervously before the Immortal Cosmic Dragon destroyed Strongwind Dragon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh man, this is really bad." Leo said fearfully.

"I know, but right now we just need to have confidence that they'll be able to hold on for a little bit longer." Misty said as the red and purple smoke continued flowing into the card.

"It won't be enough, they'll lose before we're finished." Carly said nervously.

"If they lose it'll be up to you to finish the card while I try and hold him off for as long as possible." Misty said quietly.

"Wait, but dueling him yourself is way too dangerous." Luna said. "You saw how easily he beat Devack."

"I know, but we don't have any other choice." Misty said. "This card is our one chance to beat him."

"She's right Luna, its our only chance." Akiza said quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I set one card and end my turn." Jack said nervously.

Jack 2000 Kalin 4000 Immortal Cosmic Dragon 8000: **"It's my move, so I'll start by activating the spell Immortal Dragon's Harmony."** the Immortal Cosmic Dragon said calmly. **"This spell destroys Depth Amulet and forces Shield Wing into attack mode."**

"Attack mode, but Shield Wing doesn't have any attack points." Jack said.

"That's why he did that Jack, Shield Wing can't be destroyed in battle but if it's in attack mode I'll still take the full damage from his attack." Kalin said.

"Not quite, I play the trap card Power Frame." Jack said quickly. "This trap negates your attack and then is equipped to Shield Wing boosting it's attack points to be the same as your Immortal Cosmic Dragon's attack points."

" **I activate the effect of Servant of the Immortal Dragon in my hand."** the Immortal Cosmic Dragon said calmly. **"By sending this monster to the graveyard your trap is negated and Immortal Cosmic Dragon gains an extra 1000 attack points until the end of my next turn."**

"What?" Kalin asked nervously just before the Immortal Cosmic Dragon attacked Shield Wing and vaporized Kalin.

" **That ends my move, but you'll be joining him soon enough."** the Immortal Cosmic Dragon said coldly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is really bad, how much longer until the card is ready?" Leo asked nervously.

"Too long, we already knew I'd need to duel next." Misty said as the purple and red smoke continued flowing into the card as a name slowly started to form.

"You can't beat him by yourself though." Luna said. "You need help."

"She's right, dueling him yourself is way too dangerous." Leo said in agreement.

"I know, but we don't have any choice. If all of the dark signers or all the signers fall before it's finished everything they've done so far will be for nothing." Misty said. "I know that I'm not going to win, but we don't have any other choice."

"You can't do it by yourself though." Leo said. "It's too risky."

"I know what you're thinking Leo, but don't. It's too much of a risk." Misty said. "If you duel alongside me you'll die."

"So it's ok to just sit and watch people die?" Leo asked.

"Leo." Luna said quietly.

"Leo, are only hope is that card, Underworld Rose Dragon." Misty said. "If that card isn't strong enough to stop him it's all over."

"Then you can't try and fight him by yourself." Leo said again. "I need to help you."

"Leo, you're terrified of him." Misty said calmly. "It's too dangerous."

"I know, but I have to do something." Leo said.

"Leo's right." Luna said in agreement. "We have to at least try and help."

"Luna." Leo said in shock.

"You're sure about this?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, we are." Luna said.

"Alright, then once Jack loses it'll be up to the three of us to buy Carly and Akiza the time they need." Misty said quietly.

(The Immortal Cosmic Dragon has defeated Kalin and is about to defeat Jack but Misty, Luna, and Leo are planning to challenge him next. Next chapter the duel will begin and the new synchro monster will be completed. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	47. Countdown to the end part 2

Jack 2000 Kalin 0 Immortal Cosmic Dragon 8000: "It's my move, so I'll set one monster in defense mode and end my turn." Jack said nervously.

" **Pathetic, it's my turn now so I'll start things off by attacking your facedown monster with my counterpart."** The Immortal Cosmic Dragon said calmly. **"Now, I attack you directly with Red Dragon Archfiend."**

As the Immortal Cosmic Dragon said that, Red Dragon Archfiend's arm burst into flames before it slammed into Jack creating a pillar of fire that faded revealing Jack was gone.

"Alright, then it's up to us now." Misty said walking up to the Immortal Cosmic Dragon alongside Leo and Luna.

"You're not going to beat all of us." Leo said confidently.

" **Three this time, at least you're speeding up the process."** the Immortal Cosmic Dragon said calmly before shuffling his deck again. **"Now then, I'm assuming the turn order will be the little the little girl, then the former dark signer, then me, then the boy?"**

"That's fine with us." Misty stated.

" **Duel** /Duel!" Luna, Leo, Misty, and the Immortal Coxmic Dragon said simultaneously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Those three are our last chance Akiza, if Underworld Rose Dragon isn't finished before this duel ends everything we've been doing will be for nothing." Carly said. "All we can do now is wait and see what happens."

"I know, but they can't beat him. We're watching everyone else walk to their deaths willingly." Akiza said quietly. "I'm starting to wonder if there's even a point to all of this, everyone who that thing has killed won't come back if we defeat him."

"The point is to protect everyone else Akiza, if we lose that thing will destroy everyone." Carly said calmly. "We can't let that happen, the others knew what would happen if they challenged him. We have to make sure you defeat him here and now."

"Yeah, you're right but it doesn't make sitting here any easier." Akiza said anxiously.

"I'm not surprised, nothing should make it easier." Carly said in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luna 4000 Leo 4000 Misty 4000 Immortal Cosmic Dragon 12000: "It's my move, so I'll start by setting two cards facedown and playing a monster in defense mode." Luna said nervously. "That ends my move."

"Which means it starts mine, and I'll set two of my own cards and summon Reptilianne Gorgon in attack mode." Misty declared. "I end my turn by equipping my monster with Molting Escape."

" **I see, so that's your game."** the Immortal Cosmic Dragon noted. **"In that case I'll start by sending Ghost Gardna to the** **in order to call Quickdraw Synchron to the field, and then I'll summon Debris Dragon to bring Ghost Gardna back."**

"Already?" Leo asked nervously.

" **Dragon of darkness born from my very being! Unlock the seal on your ancient powers! I grant you my power to end this battle! Come forth, Immortal Cosmic Dragon!"** the Immortal Cosmic Dragon said as his counterpart appeared on the field. **"Now thanks to his effect I can take one dragon from your deck and summon it to my field and I'll choose the Ancient Fairy Dragon."**

"No, not my Ancient Fairy Dragon." Luna said fearfully as her dragon appeared on the Immotral Cosmic Dragon's field.

"Hey you creep, give Luna her card back." Leo said angrily.

" **If you want this card come and get it, I end my turn with one facedown card."** the Immortal Cosmic Dragon said calmly.

"Fine, it's my move so I'll start by summoning Morphtronic Datatron in defense mode." Leo said. "Now his effect deals 300 points of damage to your life points."

" **A scratch, your monster is inconsequential in this duel."** the Immortal Cosmic Dragon said coldly.

"We'll see, I set two more cards and end my move." Leo said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is bad, he already brought out that thing and it's only been one turn." Akiza said nervously.

"I know, but they have six facedown cards so they should be able to last for at least a little while." Carly said just as a massive explosion of crimson and purple light occurred near them.

"What's going on now?" Akiza asked while shielding her eyes.

"The card, Underworld Rose Dragon is complete. Our fate depends entirely on this monster Akiza." Carly said as a glowing card descended into Akiza's hands.

"Underworld Rose Dragon, a level 11 synchro monster. Black Rose Dragon plus a tuner." Akiza said looking at the card. "This is the only chance we have to stop him."

"Yeah, it is." Carly said in agreement. If you lose we all lose Akiza, and to be completely honest I have a feeling we haven't seen how powerful his deck is yet." Carly said nervously.

"Well for now all we can do is wait and see what happens." Akiza said quietly. "I only hope when the final match is over we're the ones still standing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luna 4000 Leo 4000 Misty 4000 Immortal Cosmic Dragon 11700: "It's my move again, so I'll set another monster in defense mode and play one more card facedown to end my turn." Luna said nervously.

"Don't be afraid of him Luna, it's my turn so I'll start things off by summoning Reptilianne Naga in attack mode, and now I'll attack Ancient Fairy Dragon with Reptilianne Gorgon." Misty said calmly.

" **So now thanks to your combination of cards, you may take 1200 points of damage but the Ancient Fairy Dragon loses all its attack points, is unable to switch into defense mode, and your monster survives with an extra 300 points."** the Immortal Cosmic Dragon said as the Ancient Fairy Dragon turned to stone. **"Is that all?"**

"Almost, I sacrifice Reptilanne Naga, and Ancient Fairy Dragon in order to summon my Reptilianne Vaskii in attack mode. Now I can use her effect to destroy one monster you control, and that includes your Immortal Cosmic Dragon." Misty said confidently.

" **Pathetic, I activate Cosmic Burn."** the Immortal Cosmic Dragon said coldly. **"This negates Vaskii's effects, and deals damage equal to its attack points to all three of you."**

"What?" Misty asked nervously as a flash of light blinded her, Leo, and Luna. "I end my turn."

(Misty, Leo, and Luna are on the verge of losing, but Akiza's newest synchro monster has been formed. Next chapter Luna, Leo, and Misty will be defeated and the stage for the final match will appear. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	48. The Rose awakens part 1

Luna 1400 Leo 1400 Misty 200 Immortal Cosmic Dragon 11700: **"You aren't worth my time, I activate the spell card Cosmic Nightmare, this card destroys my Immortal Cosmic Dragon and then deals his attack points as damage to all players."** the Immortal Cosmic Dragon said coldly. **"Now you three shall perish."**

"I play the trap card Fairy's Protection, now if I banish Ancient Fairy Dragon from the graveyard to negate all effect damage to the three of us." Luna said quickly.

As Luna said that a ghostly version of the Ancient Fairy Dragon appeared and a translucent barrier appeared in front of her, Leo, and Misty as the Immortal Cosmic Dragon exploded in a blinding flash of light.

" **You should have chosen to let my spell defeat you, because now you three will suffer."** the Immortal Cosmic Dragon said. **"I play the spell card Immortal Dragon's Curse and equip it to Reptilianne Vaskii."**

With those words Reptillianne Vaskii began writhing in pain before suddenly freezing completely.

"What's going on, what did you do to my monster?" Misty asked nervously.

" **Immortal Dragon's Curse is an equip spell that only can be played once Immortal Cosmic Dragon is sent to the graveyard, it turns your monster into a cursed puppet controlled from beyond the grave, dealing 200 points of damage times its level at the start of each of our turns for the remainder of the duel, I trust you understand what that means?"** the Immortal Cosmic Dragon asked.

"At the start of each of our turns we each take 1600 points of damage." Misty said in realization. "First Leo, then Luna, and then me."

" **Exactly, so now I end my turn. Which starts the boy's."** the Immortal Cosmic Dragon said calmly only for Reptilianne Vaskii to suddenly jerk up as her four hands started glowing with a mix of Netherworld and Crimson Dragon energy before she grabbed Leo causing a purple and red vortex of energy to envelop him before fading to reveal he had vanished before she turned towards Luna and Misty repeating the same exact thing. **"These battles grow tiresome, at least now only two remain."**

"That's where you're wrong, I'm the last opponent you'll ever go up against." Akiza said calmly. "I'm going to defeat you here and now."

" **Oh, and how do you plan on defeating me Akiza?"** the Immortal Cosmic Dragon asked. **"You've seen nearly all your fellow signers and dark signers fall."**

"I know, but I've seen your strategies and I know how to avoid your ace monster's special abilities." Akiza said.

" **Oh, and what about the last remaining dark signer?"** the Immortal Cosmic Dragon asked before turning to Carly. **"Are you going to just accept your fate should she fall like all the others?"**

"What other choice would I have, you've beaten everyone else and if Akiza loses there's no way I'll be able to defeat you by myself." Carly said calmly. "The duel between you and Akiza is the last one."

" **The final match, very well then."** the Immortal Cosmic Dragon said just as a glowing purple and crimson platform rose out of the ground and stone statues of the Earthbound Immortals and Signer Dragons appeared around the platform. **"This should serve as a suitable battleground for our match."**

"Akiza, be careful." Carly said as a glowing crimson orb appeared around Akiza. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"I know, I feel the same way." Akiza said in agreement. "It all depends on that one card."

"Yeah, if that doesn't work we're all as good as dead." Carly said nervously before Akiza floated up to stand opposite the Immortal Cosmic Dragon. "Good luck Akiza."

" **So this is the final match, you against me."** the Immortal Cosmic Dragon said calmly. **"Then I assume you like all the others will be taking the first turn?"**

"That's right, and I've realized the weakness of your Immortal Cosmic Dragon's effect." Akiza said.

" **Oh, then please show me this weakness you've realized."** the Immortal Cosmic Dragon said calmly.

" **Duel/** Duel!" the Immortal Cosmic Dragon and Akiza said together.

Akiza 4000 Immortal Cosmic Dragon 4000: "I'll go first, and I'll summon Twilight Rose Knight in attack mode and his effect lets me summon Lord Poison from my hand." Akiza stated. "Now I'll tune level three Twilight Rose Knight with level four Lord Poison, if my dragon is already on the field then you can't take control of it."

" **I see, so that's the weakness you meant. Well as it stands you're correct, I'm not able to take a monster from the field but Black Rose Dragon has less attack points than my Immortal Cosmic Dragon and so that move is inconsequential to your defeat."** the Immortal Cosmic Dragon said calmly.

"We'll see." Akiza said calmly. "Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"

" **So your dragon makes her appearance, is that all you'll be doing this round Akiza?"** the Immortal Cosmic Dragon asked.

"Not quite yet, I still have two facedown cards to play, and that'll end my move." Akiza said. "Now, what are you going to try?"

" **For now I'll simply set three cards facedown and play one monster in defense mode."** the Immortal Cosmic Dragon said. **"Next I'll activate the continuous spell card Gathering of Chaos. This spell lets me add one monster of my choosing to the graveyard each turn and I think I'll start with Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca."**

"An Earthbound Immortal, sent to the graveyard?" Akiza asked in shock. "Why would you send one of them to the graveyard?"

" **You'll find out soon enough, for now however that ends my turn."** the Immortal Cosmic Dragon said calmly.

"Then it's my move again, so I'll start by setting a monster in defense mode and then I'll attack your facedown monster with my Black Rose Dragon!" Akiza said confidently.

The monster was revealed to be Ghost Gardna as it shattered.

" **Your defeat is inevitable, it's simply a matter of time before you perish just like the others."** the Immortal Cosmic Dragon said ominously.

(The final battle between Akiza and the Immortal Cosmic Dragon has begun. Next chapter the duel will continue. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


End file.
